


Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kidnapping, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Three OC students at Blackwell find themselves faced with challenges as they suddenly start to find themselves falling in love, each one facing difficult issues and having to stand by their loves when things begin to turn from bad to worse; but will happiness reign in the end? Self insert with two other OCs. Some M rated scenes, but mainly T rated





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an LIS self-insert story, it features three OCs, based on myself and another two readers who helped me come up with this idea. The three OCs are named Jamie (Me), Kyle and Brian. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Prologue  
**

_**Jamie** _

**July 31st 2014  
** 7:30 PM  


I let out a slow steady breath as I finished getting ready.

‘ _Am I really going for this, I mean...a party...’_ I thought worriedly.

Parties were always difficult times for me, it was there my anxieties always played up and my social struggles were on full display. It was part of who I was, shy, introverted, I wanted to be more social but struggled.  Standing before the mirror in my dorm room, I did one last check of my appearance. Staring back at me was a five foot seven fair skinned young man of eighteen.

I had a toned build but also a slight paunch, short dark red hair and hazel eyes, I wore glasses due to my appalling eyesight and, although pretty much covered by clothes, I had a few moles, on my arms and back and the skin on my left knee slightly lacked pigmentation, being a little paler than the rest of my skin.  I was dressed up in a pair of dark jeans, a grey T-shirt, simple black socks and black sneakers.

I sighed.  _‘Not exactly a fancy outfit, but the party didn’t specify anything, it’s comfortable, that’s all that matters to me.’_

That was me, I dressed for comfort, not style. I stepped back, looking around my dorm room as I considered if I was really ready to go through with this. My name is Jamie Townley, I’m a new student here at Blackwell Academy, having entered on scholarship to pursue my passion for photography in the specialized courses on offer at the school. Coming all the way from Scotland to pursue my dream here, in Arcadia Bay, Oregon.

I had been here about a month; in that time I had got around to making sure my dorm room was a place I could feel comfortable in. It was a simple room, like most of the dorms, but designed by myself. The bed was situated against one wall, beneath the window over which heavy curtains hung. Aside from the various wardrobes and dressers which held clothes and such, only the TV and games consoles were set up to add personal touches.

Next to the door was a large bookcase filled with various books, my passion apart from video games, as well as my inspiration as, in addition to photography, I also had an interest in writing too. The final touch for my personal belongings was my laptop, set up on the shelf by my bed. I was jolted out of my thoughts by my phone, which I quickly checked, smiling when I saw who it was from.

_Stella: “Hey Jamie, we’re almost all ready and heading over for the party, are you really coming?”_

Stella was Stella Hill, one of the friends I’d managed to make here, by some miracle. I immediately replied, more sure of my decision now than ever.

_Jamie: “Sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes, just leaving.”_

Sending the text I pocketed my phone, smiling and, feeling ready for a change, I left my dorm room and headed out for the party.

_**Brian** _

**July 31st 2014  
** 7:30 PM  


Stretching and grinning I finished getting ready, looking forward to the upcoming party. While I knew all my friends would be at the party, I briefly wondered if I’d meet anyone new while I was there. I was always eager to get to know new people, as well as being somewhat talkative, part of my easy-going nature I guess. My name was Brian Baker and I came to Blackwell Academy about a month ago to study theatre; arriving I was surprised to note I wasn’t the only new arrival. I was even more surprised to discover that the other new arrival, Jamie Townley, was a friend I had made online, we were both writers on a fanfiction site.

‘ _Definitely a surprise there, who would’ve thought we’d actually meet.’_ I reflected. _‘But still, it was good, good that we could be friends in real life now too.’_

Brushing down my clothes I checked my reflection one more time. Standing at six foot one I was somewhat taller than my other friends, even though we were most all the same age, eighteen. I had a lanky build, blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Dressed up for the party I wore simple dark blue track pants, a white T-shirt with a grey sweater over it, white long socks and black sneakers. Very casual, yet very comfy, especially as the party was expected to be a long one. Being comfortable for a long period of time would be important.

Taking a seat on my bed and relaxing for a moment, I looked around the dorm room. The bed was set up against one wall, under the window, there were two wardrobes for my clothes, there was also room for two bookcases which held a TV and DVD player, and finally my laptop was situated on a shelf next to the bed. Satisfied with my examination of my room, I stood up, briefly checking my phone. I knew I’d better hurry if I hoped to get to the party on time. So I quickly left the dorm room, unaware that this party would indeed result in quite a surprising meeting for me.  


_**Kyle** _

**July 31st 2014  
** 7:30 PM  


Having finished getting dressed after drying off from my earlier shower, I smiled lightly as I stood before the mirror, fixing the dark green hat I wore backwards. This was only one part of my outfit, the rest consisting of a pair of dark jeans, a light blue V-necked shirt and simple black shoes. I had to admit, I was looking forward to this party, especially hanging out with my friends, always doing my best to make them laugh, even with jokes and simply being easy-going and extroverted.

‘ _Well, ready now, guess I better get going.’_ I thought to myself. _‘Strange, I feel like something’s missing though.’_

I remained standing, trying to work out what it was, my reflection in the mirror looked back at me. An eighteen year old young man of five foot eleven with an average frame but broad shoulders. I had olive green eyes and a tan skin tone, I also had close cropped reddish brown hair and reddish brown facial hair resembling a five-o'clock shadow.

It was then feeling I had before changed slightly. _‘Okay, now I feel that someone is watching me...what the hell?’_

Slowly I turned around, but couldn’t see anyone actually in the dorm room.

‘ _Or is there someone?’_ I thought, jokingly.

Shrugging I decided to try and ignore the feeling, but it didn’t go away.

I took a more careful look around my dorm room now.  I've been  h ere for a few years, but it's always been simple. The walls are plain white like most dorms. Posters of rock bands adorn the walls, as well as video games I like. There are blinds on the windows. The bed is pushed off in the corner as if it were unimportant. A gaming chair sat in the middle of the room, and a guitar sat next to two shelves. One shelf is my collection of music, the other is a collection of games. In between the shelves lies my TV. Underneath the TV are my game consoles .

I then got my answer to that strange sensation when suddenly the window to my dorm room opened. I tensed, but then relaxed and grinned as I recognized the figure who clambered in. Said figure was a girl, not much older than me, tall at five foot nine and pale skinned. She had a slender lanky build, blue eyes and dyed blue hair, she also had a notable tattoo sleeve on her right arm and wore her usual punk-esque clothing, ripped jeans, a tank-top bearing the All-Seeing-Eye symbol, combat  boots , a few notable bracelets and her usual beanie.

“Chloe.” I greeted her; shaking my head. “A call or text wasn’t good enough?”

She laughed lightly and shook her head. “Hella no, you know me, spur of the moment, go with the flow.”

I laughed too; she was right about that.

Still, I couldn’t help myself."You know I have a door for a reason right?"  
  
Chloe shrugged and replied. "There's only so many grand entrances I can make through a door, Kyle"  
"Fair point."

I smirked at that, she was absolutely right.

Said girl was Chloe Price, a good friend of mine who I had known throughout my time in Blackwell, even though she was now no longer a student here.

“So, what’s up anyway?” Chloe asked.

I shrugged. “Well, actually, timing is kinda bad, was just about to go and head for the party that’s taking place.”

“Party huh, let me guess, invite only?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. “Actually no, it’s not.”

That brightened her expression and I knew right away what she was thinking.

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah, you think I’m gonna miss a party?” She shot back. “You know me, I’m always ready to party.”

Laughing at her statement I nodded. “Yeah, I knew that from day one.”

We both got the same expressions on our faces then, both recalling how we first met and how we became friends, as well as something else, something which sadly came from our friendship forming.

 

_**Flashback (No POV)** _

**May 13 th 2011**

**0:12 AM  
**

Chloe, clad in a pair of ripped jeans; her red Raven shirt; a black unzipped hoodie; black combat boots and her navy blue beanie, grinned as she lay back, enjoying the intense music. Her favourite band Firewalk were playing a concert at an old mill not far from her home town, but she had been refused permission to go.

Being the rebel she was, Chloe went anyway and, after some misadventures, including an incident when she had been knocked into some skeevy loser, making him spill his beer over himself, she found herself here. She was on a balcony from which she could see the room the band was playing in, sadly missing out on the mosh pit below but she made do. But of course there is always a buzz kill.

“You spilled my beer, bitch!”

Standing over her were the two skeevy assholes from earlier. Rolling her eyes she stood up and glared at him.  
  
“You should be more careful, it’s a tough place.” She shot back.

He glared at her as his friend laughed. “I think she’s calling you out dude.”

Snarling the first guy got in her face again. “I don’t like your attitude.”

“Well how about I show you how unimpressed I am with limp-dick assholes, who get butt-hurt over a spilled beer.” She snapped angrily.

“She thinks she can take you.” Skeevy 2 taunted.

They were advancing on her and she stepped back, until soon there was nowhere else to go.

“I’m serious.” Se warned. “Are you trying to make me angry, because I’m getting there, and it won’t be pretty, it won’t.”

But Skeevy 1 was not impressed. “I think it’s time to teach this little punk, some manners.”

He smashed his beer bottle on a nearby railing, now giving him a jagged weapon, and seized her arm.

That was when it happened, a voice that was familiar to Chloe cut through the tense moment.

“Hey!” It cried. “Pick on someone your own size!”  
  
Looking back to the rotten staircase which led up to the balcony, Chloe and her would be assailants spotted the speaker. A tan skinned teenaged boy with close cropped reddish brown hair and olive green eyes. He was clad in a pair of black jeans, a black Firewalk T-shirt, simple black sneakers and a dark green cap worn backwards.

Chloe recognized him at once. _‘Sherman?’_

She couldn’t deny she was curious, but she quickly grabbed her chance and got free, running over to him as he threw a beer bottle which brained the guy who had been holding her. They quickly made their escape down the stairs and with Kyle’s help she was able to make it into the mosh pit at last. Although not before seeing their pursuers checked by Frank Bowers, her dealer. She laughed and flipped them off as Kyle dragged her out of sight.

Taking a brief moment to recover, she started incredulously at Kyle Sherman.

“What are you doing here, Sherman?” She queried.

He laughed. “Grateful much? I’m a huge fan of Firewalk obviously. Why else would I be here?”

She shrugged. “Sorry, I just assumed you were just a nerd.”  
  
“Oh I’m still a nerd.” He replied with a grin. “But I’m a nerd of many layers..”

Chloe snorted playfully. “Apparently. But thanks for saving my ass back there.”

“You’re welcome. But enough talk Price, let’s mosh!”  
  
“Hell yeah!”

With that they quickly got lost in the mosh pit, ready for the greatest night ever.

 

_**Flashback (No POV)** _

**May 16 th 2011**

**7:12 AM  
**

Chloe, clad in ripped jeans, a white T-shirt with red and black raven designs and simple grey sneakers, entered school, sighing.

‘ _Another day at Blackhell, God...still, it might not be all bad...’_ She thought to herself.

She thought back to the Firewalk concert a few nights ago and grinned. Ever since then, with their surprising meeting there, she found herself actually forming a friendship with Kyle Sherman. She gave him a chance, noting that there was more to him than met the eye.

She reflected.  _‘He makes Blackwell bearable...almost.’_

Just as she found herself thinking that, she spotted said boy up ahead. She noted something different about him straight away. He was seated against the wall, looking distant, he wore simple denim jeans, a dark red dragon T-shirt and black sneakers. His usual cap was absent, so too was his usual cheerful expression. She approached, curious and, strangely enough in her mind, concerned.

“Hey Kyle.” She greeted; trying to sound casual.”  
  
Hey Chloe.” He replied. “I didn’t know we were on a first name basis already.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes, he was joking but he sounded tired, something was definitely up.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, crossing her arms.

He looked up at her, considering for a moment. “No, nothing is wrong.”

There was a pause and Chloe wasn’t sure what to make of his reply.

It was clear he wasn’t being sincere.

“I just don’t feel like classes, I need to blow off some steam.” He then admitted, surprising her.

“I hear you.” She said however, trying to cover her surprise. “Classes are about as entertaining as watching grass grow. I know a hella ton more stuff to do than that shit.”

“Show me.” He replied instantly.

Chloe froze, she couldn’t have heard that right.

She only paused for a beat however. “Really?”  
  
“I’m a hundred percent serious.”

Chloe found herself surprised all over about but then smiled.

“Alright then.” She said, grabbing his wrist. “Let’s go.”  
  
With that she led the way as they made their escape from school.

 

**12:03 AM  
**

Chloe fought not to sigh as she tried to figure out what to say or do. They were at the junk yard, a place Chloe had claimed as her personal hangout. They were seated on an old tractor tyre while Kyle listlessly kicked at the junk around his feet. His behaviour was strange, so different from what he was usually like and Chloe wished he would confide in her, but she wasn’t sure how to go about it.

“So...” She began awkwardly. “Blow off enough steam?”

“Hardly.” He grunted.

“What’s wrong, dude?” She then asked bluntly.

He turned to her, eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I’ve never seen you like this.” She explained. “You’re just so...quiet, it’s freaking me out.”

He glared and shook his head.

“My dad left my mom and me. One day he was here, the next, gone, okay?” He snapped angrily.

Chloe froze, eyes wide at that. “Oh. Shit dude, I didn’t know.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, the revelation made the air heavy between them.

Chloe wasn’t sure what led to it, but suddenly found herself wanting to talk about something she usually never talked about.

“You know...” She said, sighing. “I know something about disappearing dads...”

That caught his attention. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” She replied. “I was...I was fourteen at the time; I was hanging out with my friend Max, she’s your age. Anyway, my dad left to pick up my mom at the grocery store. He never came home.”  
  
She paused and then sighed before revealing the truth.

“Some asshole blew through a red light...”  
  
Kyle fit the rest together without any further story.

“Oh...I’m really sorry.” He gasped.

“Yeah.” She replied, trying to compose herself. “I’m just telling you so you know. I understand.”  
  
He sighed but nodded, realizing what she meant.  
  
“Thanks Chloe.” He said softly. “This all just sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” She replied. “Let’s just hope your mom doesn’t shack up with some douche like mine.”

“God I hope not.”

Still, one good thing came from this little excursion, Kyle had to admit he was feeling a little better.

 

_**Flashback (No POV)** _

**May 17 th 2011**

**7:00 AM  
**

Things were tense in Principal Wells office that morning. He sat, his expression tight and serious. Seated opposite him, awaiting his judgement due to their actions yesterday was Kyle and Chloe. They weren’t alone either.

Standing next to Chloe was a tallish woman with long blonde hair, tied up and brown eyes as well as fair skin, it was her mother, Joyce. Standing next to Kyle was a short yet wide woman, only five foot two compared to him. She had the same olive green eyes and tan skin, but her hair was dark brown, it was his mother, Cindy.

“I cannot believe that you two would disrespect Blackwell Academy to the point of cutting class.” Principal Wells remarked, observing the duo critically. “Do you have anything to say before I punish you?”

There was a brief silence, then, shocking practically everyone in the room, Kyle spoke up.

“It was my idea, Principal Wells.”

None were more shocked than Cindy. “Kyle?!”

He shook his head and continued. “It was my idea to skip class, sir. I just didn't think I could make it through classes yesterday. I told Chloe I was going to skip. She tried to stop me. Told me I was being an idiot. But I didn't listen. She only went with me to make sure I didn't do anything that would get me in trouble."

There was silence again after that, during which Cindy gave Kyle a harsh look, but he ignored her, keeping his focus on Wells. Wells returned Kyle’s gaze, his own full of curiosity, Chloe looked at Kyle in curiosity too, yet for an entirely different reason.

Finally, Principal Wells turned to Chloe, eyebrow raised.

“Is this true, Ms. Price?”

Chloe tensed, fighting with her torn emotions. _‘Fuck, what do I say, if I deny it, it’s gonna be bad for me...on top of all the other times I’ve got into trouble. But if I don’t...then the consequences for Kyle, and I encouraged him to skip class...’_

She bit her lip but then, despite feeling the guilt weighing her down, she spoke.

“Yeah, I wanted to make he didn’t do anything stupid.” She replied at last, self-preservation winning out, at least initially.

What happened next pushed her to her limit.

Principal Wells sighed. “Well, in that case. I will have no choice but to suspend you Mr. Sherman. You will also be removed from any athletic activities and removed from the club which you run with Warren Graham.”

Kyle bowed his head sadly. “Yes sir.”  
  
_‘What, no fucking way, that’s way too harsh, especially for a first offence, fuck sake!’_ Chloe thought, outraged.

The look on Kyle’s face as he miserably accepted the punishment was the last straw. Totally ignoring Kyle’s mother’s attempts to speak, despite the fact she looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel she looked that outraged, Chloe made up her mind.

“Hold on a second.” She interrupted.

Wells turned to her. “Something to add, Ms. Price?”

“Yeah, Principal Wells...This is all bullshit.”  
  
“Chloe!” Joyce hissed, shocked.

All eyes were on her now, she knew there was no going back, not that she intended to now.

So, ignoring her mother and speaking clearly, she replied.

"Kyle's lying to protect me. It's true he wasn't feeling the greatest, mood wise, but I am the one that made us skip. I wanted to cheer him up. And you know what? It hella worked. Much better than anyone else could've done, especially in this place."

“Hmpf.” Wells snorted before contemplating. “Well then, I find that story much more believable.”

Joyce immediately react. “Just what are accusing my daughter of, Principal Wells?”

“I am simply stating a fact, Mrs. Price.” Wells replied. “Your daughter has been a...disciplinary problem in this school for months and today’s act is the final straw.”  
  
Kyle started at that, he had been surprised and amazed at Chloe suddenly speaking up as she did, but that jolted him into alertness.

“Wait, what are you implying?” He asked nervously.  
  
"First, Mr. Sherman. You will not be suspended, instead, you will be given detention for the rest of the week." Principal Wells explained.  
  
"That's better," Cindy stated emphatically. "If you're going to suspend anyone, you need to suspend that punk."  
  
"That "punk" is right here," Chloe growled.  
  
"Nevertheless, Ms. Price, I have no other choice but to expel you from Blackwell Academy.” Wells cut in. “You will have to pursue your academic interests elsewhere."

After that meeting, Chloe was no longer a student at Blackwell, yet despite his mother’s initial outrage at it, she and Kyle remained good friends.

 

_**Kyle** _

**July 31st 2014  
** 7:41 PM  


“Earth to Kyle, hello?”  
  
I started but then grinned as I saw Chloe still standing there, an amused smirk on her face as she waved her hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, was...lost in thought.” I replied.

She nodded. “Uh-huh, noticed that. So, what about?”  
  
I shrugged. “How we met and the uh...stuff afterwards.”  
  
“Ah...” She realized and nodded. “Well, enough dwelling on the past huh, time for the present, shall we get going to this party or what?”

“You read my mind.” I replied.

With that we left my dorm room, heading for the party at last.


	2. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 1  
**

**_Brian_  
** ******July 31 st 2014  
9:13 PM  
**

I couldn’t help but smile as I looked around the party venue. It was just as I’d expected, lively, loud music, the crowd mostly up dancing; everyone clearly enjoying themselves.

‘ _What better time for me to get in there and join them.’_ I thought cheerfully.

It was while I was scanning the crowd however that my smile widened and I began making my way over to the people I had seen. Two of my closest friends as Blackwell.

“Hey, Jamie, Kyle!” I called out once I was close enough.

Thankfully the music didn’t completely drown out my voice and they both turned, grinning. It was then I noted a third person present and grinned.

“Oh, hey Chloe!”

Chloe Price, Kyle’s closest friend, smirked. “Yo”!”

I nodded and spoke up again. “Glad you guys made it!”

“You know me, never miss a party!” Chloe replied.

Kyle laughed. “Yeah, well; we’re all here, that’s great huh?!”

Jamie nodded; also smiling although slightly guarded. “You bet!”

I shared a look with Kyle, we both knew Jamie well enough to know this wasn’t exactly his scene. His more introverted nature made parties a challenge for him. It was clear the noise and crowd was affecting him.

Kyle was the one who voiced our concerns. “You okay man?”

Jamie smiled lightly. “I’ll survive, don’t worry about me!”

Nodding I looked around. “So, I’m gonna grab a drink, you guys want any?!”

“No, I’m good, thanks!” Jamie replied, holding up his own. “I...actually better go find Stella; I told her I’d meet her here!”

I nodded and watched him go, before sharing a knowing look with Kyle.

It was a mere heartbeat after that, that Chloe was pushing Kyle out onto the dance floor.

“C’mon, this is wild!” She said. “Let’s get in there!”

Laughing Kyle agreed. “Alright, alright, you don’t have to push!”

Laughing at their antics myself, I made my way to the drinks table, unaware of another person, with the same destination in mind, until it was too late.

“Whoa?!” I cried out, at the same time as the other person.

We both stumbled and nearly fell; I quickly picked myself up and dusted myself off.

“I’m terribly sorry!” I said quickly. “I didn’t mean to-!”

The person quickly replied. “No, it, it’s my fault, wasn’t looking where I was going!”

I paused, taking note of the person, it was a girl, around the same age as me, if not a bit older. She was around five foot five in height and had long blonde hair which was actually styled in a somewhat elaborate braid. She had hazel eyes and fair skin as well as a slender build. She was dressed up in black skinny jeans with a black T-shirt, over which she wore a denim jacket. Finally dark blue shoes finished her look. I was surprised when I recognized her.

“Rachel Amber!?”

She laughed. “That’s me!”

I blinked, a little surprised. “What are you doing here, I never took you for the party type!? At least not this kind of party!”

“Oh really, you don’t even know me, don’t make assumptions!” She replied, laughing.

I sighed and shrugged. She just grinned and I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting night.

_**Rachel**   
_**July 31 st 2014  
** ******9:32 PM****** _ __ **** _

I’ve usually been spontaneous; just doing whatever random thing that popped into my head; more often than not, it’s turned out to be a good idea and a lot of fun. There were times when I would actually plan something out instead; when I do that however, it’s almost the opposite in terms of how I go about it. I would sit and plan for a long time until I was sure I had all the details worked out. My decision to sit down with the young man I had bumped into, Brian Baker, and talk to him over drinks, simply getting to know each other after our impromptu introduction, was a spontaneous one.

“So, what exactly did you mean by, you didn’t take me for the party type!?” I queried.

He shrugged, shaking his head. “I just meant; well; this is pretty wild...as far as parties I know of go!”

I laughed at that. “Dude, you ain’t seen nothing yet, this is tame!”

“Whoa, okay...um, anyway...” He replied. “As you guessed I have heard of you and I never guessed that the DA’s daughter who is well known for her top grades and popularity with practically everyone would be a, well...party animal!”

“Oh, party animal, I like that!” I laughed before taking a drink from the alcoholic beverage I had claimed earlier. “Trust me, there are many sides to me...Just because I seem so prim and popular and get all the top grades and such, doesn’t mean that’s me!”

He nodded a little, actually seeming troubled by that. I just shook my head, and raised my drink again.

I wasn’t sure how long it was, but before I knew it I was quite drunk. I was actually impressed I was still seated upright, since I needed to hold on to the table, and that was tricky enough.

“Rachel, um, maybe we should…!” Brian began.

He too had been drinking, but not as heavily as I was.

I shook my head. “I just needed to numb it all, I was so tired pretending!”

“Um, what?!”

“That stuff you said about me, top grades, DA’s daughter, all that from supposedly having a great family!” I replied. “It’s all pretend! My parents think I don’t notice but I do!”

Brian sighed sadly. “Look, Rachel, I shouldn’t…!”  
  
But I couldn’t help it, the words came spilling out. “It’s a lie! Everything seems so perfect, but I know, I know it’s not! Mom and Dad don’t know the real me, nobody does! Maybe I’m afraid if they do, I’ll be all alone! But, fuck...I can’t help it!”

Groaning I drank down the last of my latest beverage.

“Brian, I...I’m sorry!” I said over the music. “You didn’t come here to listen to my whining...I just, maybe drank too much…!”

With that I felt myself slump forward until my head rested on my folded arms on top the table, then I slipped into unconsciousness.

**_Brian_  
** ******July 31 st 2014  
**11:04 PM  
****

I bit my lip, shifting carefully, trying to ensure I didn’t cause any harm. This was certainly not how I pictured the night going. I couldn’t believe I had ended up in this situation, yet if I had just left it and something happened, I would never have forgiven myself. So it was I was out in the streets of Arcadia Bay, away from Blackwell; definitely breaking curfew. Yet the whole time, I knew I was doing so for a worthy cause. As right now I was supporting the unconscious Rachel. I had one of her arms slung over my shoulder, holding onto that hand with my own, the other arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright as I made my way to get her home. I only knew where she lived because practically everyone in Arcadia Bay did.

‘ _Probably not the safest way to live but...’_ I thought. _‘Shit, this is crazy, I never thought she’d be...that this would happen.’_

It did not take long for me to find myself at Rachel’s front door. Managing to ring the doorbell, while still supporting Rachel I braced myself.

The door was answered by a woman of middle height with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. I guessed she was Rachel’s mother.

“Rachel!?” She gasped.

I shook my head. “I...sorry Mrs. Amber, Rachel, drank a little too much at the party. I thought I better get her home.”  
  
She looked at me critically for a moment, then her features softened.

“Thank you, that’s, very kind of you.” She said. “I’m glad, if something happened to her...Sorry. What’s your name?”  
  
I replied politely. “Brian Baker, ma’am.”

She nodded, gently taking hold of Rachel. “Thank you Brian; I’ll be sure to let Rachel know what you did for her.”  
  
“Rose, what’s going on?” A male voice called out.

I tensed but Rose just smiled.

“Rachel’s home dear, um...Could you help me please, I’ll explain soon.” Rose called back.

I briefly caught a glimpse of a dark haired man who I guessed was Rachel’s father. But then Rose spoke again.

“Thank you again Brian.”  
  
I nodded and excused myself as she shut the door. Now I just had to make it back to Blackwell and to my dorm, without getting caught by security, it was, by now, _well_ after curfew.


	3. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 2  
**

**_Rachel_  
** ******August 1 st 2014  
**6:32 AM  
****

“Urgh...what was I thinking...” I groaned as I woke up. “You think I’d learn.”

I wasn’t actually talking to anyone in particular; in fact, it probably wasn’t a good idea to talk at all; my head was pounding like a damn drum and my tongue felt heavy. I coughed and black spots peppered my vision briefly.

‘ _Wait where actually am I?’_ I found myself wondering.

I remembered being at the party last night; I had a lot of steam to let off; I was so tired of the usual keeping secrets that I just wanted to get trashed. It seemed I did and now here I was, with a killer hangover and several worries about what I had done. Slowly sitting up, so as not to make my headache worse, I looked around and was surprised yet relieved that I was in fact in my own room.

There was just one question however. _‘How did I get here?’_

I had vague memories of last night, of talking to a fellow student, Brian Baker, who I remembered from my chemistry class. Had he got me home last night. I’d have to find out. Again taking great care not to move too quickly or suddenly, I got out of bed and, after carefully looking around, I found fresh clothes and got dressed, I had no time to actually shower or anything, but I brushed my teeth and soon I was ready and headed downstairs.

I did my best to appear composed; but I could tell right away when I saw my parents expressions that they already knew exactly what happened.

“Morning.” I managed.

Dad sighed. “Morning Rachel; so...last night...”  
  
I groaned. “Please dad, the last thing I need right now is a lecture.”  
  
“I don’t intend to lecture you.” He said. “I was merely going to say I hope you’ve learned from this. I don’t like seeing you like this, you know.”  
  
I didn’t reply to that, just nodded, cradling my head in my hands. I was grateful when mom provided a bowl of oatmeal, something I actually could swallow, for breakfast.

Finally, I had to ask. “How did I get home last night?”  
  
Mom smiled at that. “One of the people at the party, a young man named Brian Baker?”

“Yeah, I know him, kinda, he’s in one of my classes.” I replied.

She nodded. “He brought you home after you...passed out; he was worried something would happen to you.”  
  
I couldn’t help but smile at that, amazed and relieved. I now knew exactly what I was going to do when I got to school today, just as soon as my head stopped pounding long enough for me to think straight.

**7:10 AM  
**

Finally at Blackwell; I found myself seeking out Brian Baker. I was determined to find him and thank him for his great kindness last night. It took me a while to remember that searching about at random wasn’t necessary; we shared chemistry class and that was the first class of the day. I immediately hurried to class, having grabbed my books from my locker, even with my hangover still pounding away, I had enough presence of mind to remember that.

‘ _That would have been embarrassing, if I’d showed up to class without my books.’_ I reflected.

Still, I smiled and regained focus as I approached chemistry class and sure enough, I spotted Brian waiting outside. I bit my lip, wondering suddenly how to approach this; which was unusual for me. Taking a moment to compose myself, I stepped up and approached Brian.

“Hi there.” I said. “Brian right?”  
  
He turned and then smiled when he saw me. “Hey, Rachel...”

I saw his hesitance and bit my lip again; suddenly worried, last night was, after all, mostly a blur to me.

“Um, yeah, so...I wanted to talk to you, about last night.” I said carefully.

He nodded. “Okay, what about…?”  
  
I answered quickly. “Listen, before you say anything. I don’t, really remember much about what happened, about, what we may, or may not have talked about, okay.”  
  
He nodded again, slower, a strange look in his eyes and I grew worried; I must have said something last night; something that I wouldn’t normally say.

Taking a careful breath I composed myself again; and tried to regain control of my feelings.

“Whatever I may have said last night; try not to look too much into it; it’s not worth the hassle.” I said. “I didn’t come to talk about that anyway, but something else.”

That caught Brian’s attention. “Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.” I replied. “I know it was you who took me home last night, took care of me, after I drank too much. I just, wanted to thank you for that.”  
  
He smiled lightly and shrugged. “Hey, it was no big deal, I was just...”  
  
I shook my head. “No, it was...It was more than any other guy at Blackwell; at least, the guys I know of, would've done.”  
  
I smiled widely at that and held up my phone.

“Let’s...exchange numbers huh; I’d like for us to hang out more.” I explained. “You’re a good guy; maybe we could be friends.”

He grinned at that and agreed and soon we gave each other our numbers; just in time for class to start.

**_Chloe_  
** ******August 13 th 2014  
**16:22 PM  
****

I smirked as I casually sat on the hood of my truck; I knew that the school classes were done and that students would be leaving. But I was waiting for one in particular. While waiting I spotted Max sitting by the fountain.

‘ _I could always go over and talk to Max...but then I might miss him.’_ I thought to myself. _‘I can call or text Max later.’_

Especially as I noticed Max wasn’t alone. Sitting next to her, the two of them chatting away, was Warren Graham. I grinned as I took note of this, as well as their expressions.

Shaking my head I reflected. _‘Dude is such a nerd, but that’s probably why he and Max get along so easily...Then of course is the fact they are so damn blind they can’t see what’s in front of their faces. I mean, fuck, I can see it.’_

It was there, plain as day, in the way they looked at each other, especially when they thought the other wasn’t looking. They were both seriously into each other, yet couldn’t see it and I knew Max well enough to know she wouldn’t make a move, not without some sort of push. It looked likely that Warren was much the same; but I didn’t know him as well as Max, so I couldn’t be _as_ sure of that.

I was momentarily pulled from those thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of Kyle Sherman.

“Hey Chloe.”  
  
I turned and grinned, noting him approaching the truck.

He raised an eyebrow. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long?”

“Not really.” I replied casually. “So what’s up?”

He shrugged, pulling himself up to sit on the hood of the truck next to me. “Nothing much really just a usual day.”  
  
“Yeah...” I thought for a moment before smirking. “Well I’ve got something that might make things more interesting, look over there.”  
  
I directed his attention to Max and Warren and when he saw them his eyes widened.

“Wow...” He said and then confirmed my thoughts. “They’re still not getting it, still don’t realize how they feel about each other?”

I laughed. “Oh, awesome. I knew Max was hella into the guy; but wasn’t so sure about him. Well. That makes my plan all the more perfect.”

“Wait Chloe, what you just said there. You and plans?” Kyle said; observing me carefully. “Should I be scared now?”

I shoved his shoulder. “Oh shut up. Anyway, I was thinking we could put our heads together and figure out a way to get those two together...at last.”

Kyle grinned; instantly realizing what I meant and agreed; soon we began scheming, working out a way to get Max and Warren together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 3**

__**Chloe  
** ******August 14 th 2014  
5:13 PM  
**

I smirked as I began to plan out how to approach the subject. Following our discovery yesterday, Kyle and I began scheming on how to get Max and Warren together. Now, with school over, Max would be coming over to visit and soon I would be ready to play my part in our little plan. Hearing the door bell I hurried to the door and opened it.

“Yo, Maximus, hey!” I greeted her cheerfully. “C’mon in.”

Grinning Max entered. “Hey Chloe.”

Wasting no time I led the way, taking her upstairs and up to my room. Once in the room I flung myself down onto my bed and smirked as Max shook her head and sat down quietly.

“So, what’s up?” She queried. “How are you and Kyle, saw you guys hanging out yesterday?”

I smirked. “Yeah, we’re good. Just went to hang out at the junk yard...um, but don’t let his mom hear that, she still hates me and I don’t need to give her more excuses.”

Max nodded. “Yeah, okay. So, um...”  
  
I grinned, I had my opening. “Hey, I was just wondering...How have you and Warren been getting on?”

As predicted, Max’s face went scarlet.

“Um, wha…?” She stammered. “Warren…?”  
  
I smiled lightly; I had to keep working my way in and with Max so nervous, I had to take things a little gently, just a little.

I shook my head, casually leading Max on in the conversation.

“Look Max, I can see it, Kyle can see, I’ll bet everyone can see it. Except for maybe you and Warren.” I commented casually. “But it’s clear you are so fucking into him, why don’t you just go for it?”

“What, Chloe, that’s, that’s crazy, what are you saying?” Max stammered.

Still grinning I replied calmly. “Listen; the two of you are the same, you both have feelings for each other but are too scared to act on them.”

That caught Max’s attention. “What, Warren is…?”

“Oh yeah, he sure is. Look; you just need to act, show some courage and tell him the truth. I guarantee he won’t say no.” I replied casually.

Max bit her lip, looking hesitant. “Since when did you become such an expert?”

I’ll admit that actually caught me off guard. I hesitated for a second. I licked my lips while I tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Because," I began slowly. "I know Warren. Not as much as you, of course. But he's nice, he's funny, and he's sensitive in a good way."  
  
Max nodded. I could tell she was thinking the same thing about Warren. "Yeah, he is." She was starting to smile.  
  
"And let's be honest, Bat Max," I sat up on the bed. I leaned forward to drive the point home. "You talk about him constantly. Almost to the point that it can get hella annoying. But I don't mind it, cause that means you're happy, right?"  
  
Max grinned shyly. "I don't talk about him that much."  
  
I scoffed. "I bet you were going to tell me some funny story about how he made a weird nerd reference or joke and made you laugh."  
  
"Well, maybe one story."  
  
"See what I mean!" I laughed. "And I also know from personal experience that boys are kinda stupid. Ya gotta be up front with 'em. They're terrible at reading signs."  
  
Max threw her hands exaggeratingly in the air. "So now you're an expert in love and boys?"  
  
I smirked. I knew I had her now. "Who said anything about love?"  
  
Max didn't have a retort.

__**Kyle  
** ******August 14 th 2014  
5:13 PM  
**

Earlier today, I asked Warren if he could come over to my dorm. I promised him we'd play some video games together, and it sounded like fun, but I had ulterior motives in mind. Mainly, the schemes that Chloe and I had planned.

Chloe had it easy. She and Max were such good friends that Chloe could bring this up out of nowhere and they'd still be comfortable. Warren and I were good friends, sure, but I wasn't close to him as Jamie or Brian, or say, Chloe, for instance.

Basically, it'd be harder for it to sound natural. So, I organized it so that we would hang out. We played some video games for about a half hour before I decided he felt comfortable enough to shift into the next mode of conversation.  
  
"I saw you hanging out with Max yesterday," I began casually. "How did that go?"  
  
"It went well!" he replied enthusiastically. "We just walked and took photos. We went back to my dorm and watched a movie."  
  
"That's awesome."  
  
"Yeah," he replies slowly. He's grinning ear to ear from the memory. "I saw you hanging out with Chloe too. How was that?"  
  
"Good as usual," I shrug. "We went to the junk yard, she complained about David. Typical stuff."  
  
"That's good, man. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm supposed to meet her later on campus."  
  
"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately," I acutely observed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he nodded cheerily.  
  
He didn't seem to be taking the hint, as expected. I was going to have to give him a little push. "I wonder why that is..."  
  
"...I'm sorry..?"  
  
I sighed. I was only faking consternation. "I'm gonna come right out and say it, I think Max likes you."  
  
"What?" Warren's face became crimson red. I pushed just a little more.  
  
"No offence, man, but it's obvious from the way she looks at you. Chloe told me she talks her ear off about you."  
  
"Wow," Warren whispered to himself. It was almost like he was in disbelief.  
  
"And something tells me, you like her too."  
  
"I don't know about that..."  
  
"C'mon, Warren. You're always talking about her. Every time you say her name you got this huge smile on your face. You guys would be great together."  
   
"Well, thanks." His face now resembled a tomato. Even his ears were red.  
  
"You're going to meet with her on campus, right? Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel."  
  
"It's not that easy," he protested. "I'm not like you."  
  
I paused. I had no idea what he meant. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"You know," he motioned something with his hands.   
  
I glared at him, not understanding. "Like, Kyle, you can talk to anyone about anything. It's like you don't care what others think of you. What if you're wrong and she doesn't like me?"  
  
I shook my head. So he was just being insecure. "I promise you I can't talk to everyone. It's like with certain people you just connect with, you know? There's just a certain person you have chemistry with. I've seen the two of you together. You guys have that chemistry thing. I've never seen anything like it, myself."  
  
Warren seemed to consider for a few seconds. He set the controller down and nodded. "I think you're right. I'm gonna talk to her."  
  
"It's about damn time," I chuckle.

__**Kyle  
** ******August 15 th 2014  
4:10 PM  
**

I grinned lightly as I lounged back in the front seat of Chloe’s truck; Chloe was seated next to me, behind the steering wheel. It had been yet another day at school, nothing remarkable really happened and so I had met up with Chloe after school again.

“So, what’ll it be today?” I asked jovially. “Junk yard again, or the lighthouse this time?”

I was trying to figure out where we would be hanging out this afternoon.

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t know yet. But not right now, look, this is it.”

I followed her gaze and grinned widely as I saw them. Just as we had hoped; following our little ‘talk’ with them, Max and Warren had met up again and were talking; from their expressions, as well as their obvious blushing, they were indeed talking about the very thing they had given them advice about yesterday.

“So, do you think they’ll really make the move?” Chloe asked.

I shrugged. “I honestly can’t say, but I’m hoping.”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at that but nodded. As they watched, it looked like Warren was struggling. But then it happened. Clearly unable to take it anymore, and seeing Warren’s struggles, Max decided to abandon words and go for action instead. Right before our eyes, she kissed him and, after initially being startled, Warren gladly kissed back.

“Hella yes!” Chloe cried. “We got it.”  
  
I laughed too. “We sure did.”  
  
It was certainly a gratifying feeling, something to be proud of. We finally got Max and Warren together.

__**Jamie  
** ******August 26 th 2014  
 **7:21 AM  
****

I shifted nervously from foot to foot, this was a rather nerve-racking situation for me. Parties were worse, but even a simple socialization could be tricky. I was with the people I had managed to make friends with; as well as their friends and we stood in the main hall at Blackwell, waiting for class to begin.

“Hey, you okay there, Jamie?” Brian suddenly asked.

I started but then nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m cool.”  
  
Brian smiled. “Just take it easy, remember, we’re all friends here.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
I looked around at the group around me, it had grown recently. In addition to myself, Brian, Kyle, Max and Warren who were happier than ever, still going strong, we had been joined by none other than Rachel Amber, Brian’s newest friend. Other members of our group included a girl of medium height with long blonde hair tied back in a bun, blue eyes and fair skin, dressed conservatively; her name was Kate Marsh, another one was Brooke Scott, a girl with dark hair that had some dyed red streaks, brown eyes and Asian features.

“Hey guys, Chloe just texted me.” Kyle said suddenly. “Anyone up for the Two Whales after school?”

There were grins and while some of us couldn’t make it, others were eager. I noticed the way a few members of the group looked at each other when Kyle spoke, but didn’t quite understand it. Chloe was the only member of our group that wasn’t with us at Blackwell, for obvious reasons. There was one final member of our group though.

The moment I saw her I felt myself smile. Said member of our group was a young woman, same age as the rest of us. She was a little shorter than myself with long brown hair that she tied back, brown eyes and light brown skin. Dressed casually like most of us; it was Stella Hill.

“Hey Stella.” I greeted her as she finally joined us.

She smiled too. “Hi Jamie.”  
  
I bit my lip, trying to act casual, and yet, something within me felt strange, it was like there was something drawing my attention towards Stella. Stella didn’t seem to notice however, she just smiled gently.

“So, how have you been?” She asked. “I’m sorry I’ve not had much time these days, I-”  
  
I smiled, shaking my head, quickly recovering. “It’s cool, I get it, I’ve been busy too. I’m good, thanks.”  
  
She grinned at that. But then another person arrived. He was tall, around five foot nine with fair skin, short brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes and a slight baby-face which looks a little out of place as he had a strong toned build. He was the same age as me. I knew his name, Philip Rhodes. I bit my lip as I saw him approach; Philip wasn’t exactly a friend, but he didn’t really bother us; which was surprising given his wealth and such which bought him exclusive access to the Vortex Club, Blackwell’s club for the elite.

Philip smiled, a somewhat self-assured smile.

“Hey Stella.” He greeted; turning to me he nodded. “Jamie.”

Stella nodded. “Hi.”  
  
I didn’t trust myself to speak, but also nodded. He just grinned and walked off to his next class; yet he glanced back and I was sure he glanced at Stella. It was no secret they knew each other, in fact, their families did too. I shook my head, focusing on class as the bell rang; time for yet another day at Blackwell.


	5. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 4  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******August 26 th 2014  
6:32 PM  
**

I smiled lightly, taking a deep breath, savouring the fresh, clean air of the forest. It was a lovely evening, I couldn’t deny, this was actually a good idea. While I had been nervous at first, I was more relaxed and happy, now that I was here. I was dressed in what I felt was appropriate attire for an evening out in the forest, especially for what was planned to be done here; said clothing was admittedly simple. A pair of casual jeans, a white T-shirt and dark blue sneakers.

‘ _Where to start, there’s just, so much here...’_ I thought to myself. _‘This nature shot is going to be amazing, yet we are spoiled for choice here. So much potential; so many subjects.’_

Thinking that I turned; turning wider, for I wasn’t alone on this nature shot for the photography class. For approaching me, armed with her camera, also smiling, was Stella. She was wearing her hair slightly differently than usual, sporting a low ponytail and was also dressed up for comfort like me, in a pair of black leggings, a pink sweatshirt with the word JERSEY across the front and a pair of pink sneakers.

“So, Jamie, are you ready?” She asked casually.

I nodded; this had been her plan in fact. “Sure, so, where do we start?”

Still smiling Stella spoke. “I know, it’s crazy trying to choose something with all this natural beauty around us, but; we’ll find something.”

I nodded and so, together, holding our cameras at the ready, we began walking down the forest path ahead of us.

I couldn’t help but feel surprisingly relaxed and at peace as I raised my camera again, I took the shot and grinned; we had found a fair few places for good shots, some involving wildlife, others just shots of the forest. The shot I’d just taken was one I was very satisfied with as I checked it afterwards. A lone doe had stepped out from the trees and began to graze lightly on a patch of grass. Taking the shot I quietly moved away, planning to leave her in peace. I spotted Stella up ahead, we were nearly at the top of a hill, leading up to the lighthouse.

“Stella?” I began, speaking quietly.

She turned and smiled; I noticed she seemed to be breathing a little heavy.

“Hey, just a little hot.” She explained. “But we’re nearly done I think; just up here.”

I nodded although I couldn’t help but tense, a sudden strange feeling fluttering inside me. It started when Stella removed her pink sweater and therefore revealed the simple black tank-top she wore underneath. For some reason the sight of her bare arms, made me feel dry-mouthed; as well as how casually she tied the sweater around her waist and turned to smile at me.

“Jamie?”

I quickly shook myself. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Together we made our way up to the top of the hill and found ourselves faced with incredible view of Arcadia Bay from the lighthouse. Sharing a grin with Stella I raised my camera, as did she and we began taking the last shots of our current nature shoot.

**Stella  
** ********August 27 th 2014  
** ** ******4:22 PM** ** ** ******  
******

I grinned as I left the school building, it had been an enjoyable day yesterday, going on the nature shoot with Jamie. I had just left the photography class, having showed Mr. Jefferson my work; Jamie had already done so before class. He had been impressed with our work and encouraged us to work together more, complimenting us on our eye for beauty.

‘ _It’s great that Mr. Jefferson approved of our work, still, we need to look over everything, pick out the best ones.’_ I thought to myself. _‘He wants us to do so and to show them to the class tomorrow.’_

Thinking of that I reflected on the issues that might cause; spotting Jamie seated by the fountain, looking over his own portfolio, biting his lip, looking worried.

I let out a soft sigh. _‘He’s nervous, of course he is, being in front of the whole class. I don’t blame him, but still...’_

I decided to approach, deciding that, since we’d worked together on the shoot, we might as well continue to work together.

“Hey Jamie.” I greeted him, smiling.

Jamie looked up and smiled too. “Hi Stella; what’s up?”  
  
Sitting down next to him, opening up my own portfolio I spoke. “You know, I was thinking, what Mr. Jefferson wants us to do. How about we work together on it? It might make it easier for us.”

Jamie actually looked surprise at first, but then smiled and nodded.

“That sounds great.” He sounded relieved. “I was worried, wondering what I would do, since I-”

“Jamie, I get it, don’t worry. We’ll do it together.” I replied.

His smile simply widened.

I couldn’t help but grin myself as we got to work. I also couldn’t help but notice that, seated next to each other, Jamie seemed to be acting a little different; he looked slightly different. His smile seemed rather unconscious now, yet it remained. However he also seemed to be awkward.

‘ _What’s...why is he acting that way...it’s actually kinda sweet.’_ I found myself thinking. _‘Still, we should, he’s...’_

I was a little surprised at how suddenly my thoughts seemed to change. I quickly cleared my throat, focusing. Jamie turned to me.

“Stella, are you alright?”

I nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, yeah of course. Um, say, I’ve got an idea, if you want...I could take a picture of us, for us both...for posterity.”  
  
He laughed lightly. “Sounds great.”

So we moved closer together, for some reason I felt very away of that, our arms were almost right up against one another. But I focused on taking the selfie, first with my camera and then with Jamie’s, so we both had the picture.

I handed Jamie his camera back, a strange warmth shooting through me when our hands brushed together, I noticed a change in his expression too. Yet before I could ask about it, I was interrupted.

“Hey, Stella!”

I turned and bit my lip, trying to be calm. “Oh, hi Philip.”

It was Philip Rhodes, son of wealthy parents that my family had befriended.

‘ _Naturally they have, given our own lack of money...then there’s the fact they want Philip and me to...’_ I recalled.

I quickly pushed that thought away however; now wasn’t the time to be dwelling on my family’s obsession with escaping poverty at any cost.

“What’s up?”

Philip just smiled, polite. “Nothing much, just thought I’d see how you guys were doing.”

As he said that he turned and nodded to Jamie who managed a tremulous smile in return.

I spoke quickly. “We’re good, thanks, um...”

“Ah.” Philip had spotted the portfolios in front of us. “Working huh, okay, I’ll leave you to it, have fun.”

With that he turned and walked away; I glanced over at Jamie who was doing the same thing. We quickly looked away and resumed our focus on our work. Yet something struck me as odd about all this, especially the way Jamie was acting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 5  
**

**_Kyle_  
** ******August 28 th 2014  
8:24 PM  
**

I smiled lightly as I carefully checked myself over in the mirror on last time. There was another party at the school; this wasn’t the first since the last one we had been to, but, hearing that practically everyone would be there, I had spoken to Jamie and Brian and well all decided to show up. Not only that, Chloe had heard about it and pretty much got herself to come along too. Not that I minded.

‘ _Just glad I convinced her to actually wait and not come in through the window this time.’_ I thought jokingly.

Still I had nevertheless taken the precaution of ensuring I never left anything on the windowsill anymore. Pushing said thought from my mind I instead focused; I was nearly ready to head out. I had dressed up in a pair of denim jeans, a light blue T-shirt and black sneakers. Pulling on a simple red cap, backwards as usual, I grinned, satisfied.

‘ _Time to go.’_ I told myself.

With that I left my dorm room and almost laughed at my perfect timing. For emerging from their dorm rooms at the same time was Jamie and Brian; also both dressed up for the party. Jamie wore simple black jeans with a red and white polo shirt and black shoes while Brian had opted for grey track trousers, a white T-shirt with an unzipped dark blue hoodie, simple white socks and white sneakers.

I approached them, smiling widely.

“Hey guys, you ready?”

They both nodded and Brian replied. “You bet.”

So, all three of us prepared, we left the dorm building and sure enough, the moment we stepped out, I heard the familiar voice.

“Took you long enough.”

I laughed. “Hey Chloe, we weren’t that long.”

Chloe just shrugged. “Whatever, let’s go, I’m ready to party.”

That was clearly true, she was even dressed for the occasion in a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank-top with a skull design which slightly showed the straps of her bra, black combat boots and a grey beanie.

Jamie shook his head at Chloe’s comment. “C’mon then, let’s go.”

We all agreed and soon headed for the school’s main hall where the party would be taking place. On the way we heard our names being called and soon saw who was calling on us.

“Hey, Max, Warren, Kate, how are you guys?” I called back.

The others all grinned as the trio approached us, Max and Warren’s hands linked, causing Chloe and I to share a knowing smile again. They had all dressed up well too. Max and Warren both in simple denim jeans, while Max wore a white butterfly T-shirt with her grey unzipped hoodie over it and black and red sneakers. Warren meanwhile had a red long sleeved undershirt on and over it his blue Schrodinger’s cat T-shirt and simple black shoes. Kate meanwhile wore a light grey above the knee skirt with a peach sweater, white high leg stockings and grey shoes. After talking briefly together we hurried on so we wouldn’t be late for the party.

Entering the party venue I couldn’t help but smirk, seeing Chloe’s face light up at the sound of the music.

“Hey, Chloe, chill!” I said to her. “Let’s at least get a drink or something first!”

She just laughed. “Yeah sure, whatever you say, Kyle!”  
Rolling my eyes I followed her as we worked our way through the crowd. We stopped briefly to talk to Justin, who of course was casual as even in his usual jeans, a green ‘weed’ hoodie, red cap and black skate shoes.

‘ _Why do I get the feeling he’s already buzzed.’_ I wondered with a smirk.

Catching Chloe’s eye I realized she was thinking the same thing and just shrugged. We soon managed to get drinks and found a table, or rather, were called over to a table.

“Hey, there you guys are, we’ve been waiting for you!” Rachel greeted us once we were close enough.

Seated next to her, smiling widely, especially at Jamie as he sat down beside her, Stella nodded in agreement. While Brian took a seat next to Rachel, the rest of us also sat down around the table. Both girls looked good, although I wasn’t exactly checking them out. Stella wore smart black pants with a black off-the-shoulder top and black slip-ons; Jamie could hardly take his eyes off her, it was actually quite funny. Rachel meanwhile had opted for black jeans, a dark green crop-top under a red and black unbuttoned flannel overshirt and simple black sneakers.

Sitting around, enjoying our drinks and chatting away with everyone, taking note of the crowd around us dancing, knowing we would likely join in whenever the mood took us, I grinned, the party was already off to a good start and we’d only just arrived. I briefly wondered what else the night would bring me.

**_Chloe_  
** ******August 28 th 2014  
**9:33 PM  
****

I couldn’t help but smirk as I downed my drink; it was funny how things just happened. I had parted from Kyle and the others, paid a quick trip to the bathroom and, on the way back, ran into two people I usually couldn’t care less about; Zachary and Logan. Even in the party atmosphere they kept their sports vibe alive. Zachary in red basketball shorts, a grey Blackwell T-shirt and black sneakers. Logan in blue basketball shorts, a white T-shirt with his usual Letterman jacket over it and black boots.

‘ _I honestly thought they’d be better than that.’_ I thought to myself with a rueful smile.

While I normally wouldn’t care much about them, I wasn’t going to say no to a challenge and so we had a small drinking contest. They had already given up causing me to roll my eyes.

“Better luck next time boys.” I quipped; perhaps a little buzzed, but not by much.

Shaking my head I returned to my friends. When I reached the table I realized we had been joined by three others. I recognized all three of them. Head Cheerleader, Dana Ward, wearing a pair of white mini shorts and a black tank-top with pink sandals. Justin’s friend and fellow skater Trevor, dressed in dark jeans with a purple hoodie and purple and yellow shoes. Finally was Juliet Watson, budding reporter extraordinaire, clad in denim mini shorts with a white tank-top, a short denim jacket and pink flip-flops, which I had a feeling were temporarily replacing a pair of hi-heels. While Dana and Juliet were also part of the Vortex club they were actually pretty cool, laid back and not elitist like a lot of members in the club.

So I smiled widely as I approached and took my seat again.

“Hey there.” I greeted casually.

They all smiled and Trevor replied.

“Yo, Chloe, there you are.” He said.

Kyle turned to me, eyebrow raised. “Where’d you get to, I don’t believe you were at the bathroom that long?”

I shrugged. “Ran into Zach and Logan, they challenged me to a drinking game, I won naturally.”

“They what?” Juliet burst out, Zach was her boyfriend. “Urgh, typical, I guess I better go make sure Zach is still standing.”

Turning to her I grinned impishly. “I don’t think I left him that bad.”

She just laughed before standing up and heading off to find her boyfriend. Before long, after talking a while more, Jamie, Stella, Brian, Rachel, Dana and Trevor all headed out to the dance floor; in Jamie’s case, he was coaxed out by Stella. So now it was just Max, Warren, Kate, Kyle, and me hanging out by our table. I was just talking to Kate when Max decided to interrupt.  
  
She grinned and queried. "So, when are you two gonna start dating?"  
  
As I had been talking to Kate at that point I blinked and then look ed at her in confusion. "I'm pretty sure Kate isn't into girls."  
  
"She's not talking about me," Kate replie d sweetly. "She's talking about Kyle."  
  
"What?" Kyle burst out . He wasn't paying attention and knocked over the table of drinks. "Fuck."  
  
They all laughed but helped him clear up.

"Why would I date Kyle?" I whispered to Max, swearing the heat I felt in my face wasn’t a blush.  
  
I wasn't quiet enough. Warren picked up a cup next to me, commenting . "You kidding? You two are practically dating."  
  
"He's right," Kate interjected. "You two are practically inseparable."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you two finish each other's sentences. And you know each other way too well.” Max added. “If we didn't startle him, he was probably going to offer you a-"  
  
"Drink?" Kyle offer ed at that moment.

Kate, Max, and Warren all gave me a look that reads "told you so"  
  
I takes the drink semi-irritated and downed it. I could see Kyle looking at her with wide eyes and then he asked cautiously. "Uh, what were we talking about?"  
  
"Oh, just messing with Chloe," Max teased.

Yeah, real funny Max.

As the party continued I found myself pretty much wasted, I had lost track of how much I had to drink. To be honest, Kyle wasn’t much better, we were practically leaning on each other for support. We had just enough awareness to make sense of our surroundings. Although we had lost track of the others.

“Uh oh.” Kyle muttered.

“What?”

I followed where he directed and tensed. Making their way through the crowd, inadvertently heading in our direction, were four of the last people I wanted to see. The first was a tall girl with short blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin, dressed up in a short mid-thigh length gold dress with gold sandals and a black necklace. It was none other than Victoria Chase, the school’s queen bitch. Naturally her male counterpart was right by her side. Nathan Prescott, a tall pale young man with short blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly muscular build, clad in jeans a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black boots.

“Urgh, them...” I groaned.

Kyle shook his head. “I am in no mood to deal with them, or Victoria’s minions.”

I glared with disdain at the last two girls, who practically followed Victoria around like sheep. The first was a tall girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, light tan skin and a lanky build, she wore denim short shorts, even shorter than Dana and Juliet’s, a pink tank-top and pink sandals, Taylor Christensen. The final girl was Courtney Wagner, a girl of medium height with pale skin, a skinny build, shoulder length black hair with some dyed streaks and grey eyes, her facial features suggested some Asian heritage. She was actually the most decently dressed of the three girls in a pair of charcoal grey leggings, a tight red crop-top and red sandals.

“C’mon.” I muttered. “Let’s get outta here, we’re not gonna find the others and I don’t wanna run into those three.”

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, I hear that.”

With that he led the way, guiding me out of the hall and from there, we just walked, not really paying attention to where we were going, yet I couldn’t deny, there was a strange feeling stirring inside me, that didn’t have anything to do with the alcohol, of that I was sure.

**11:53 PM  
**

In the alcohol fuelled haze we were in, I had no idea how Kyle and I got back to his dorm. Nor could I figure out or recall why we went there in the first place. All I remember is that we ended up seated on his bed, both struggling to fight off the drink which was fogging our minds; as well as our bodies. I had no idea what came over me. But one moment, attempting to focus, I found myself actually staring at Kyle.

Seeing this he spoke, his words slurred. “What, somethin’ on my face?”

A strange sensation came over me and I just acted. Before Kyle knew what was going on, I kissed him, the moment our lips meshed together, the minor part of my brain that wasn’t addled by the booze seemed to react in a strange way. Yet I paid it no mind; simply reacting, especially when Kyle, surprisingly, returned the kiss. Again, through to fog of the booze, it was hard to say which of us initiated things. But soon we had undressed each other, Kyle still sat on his bed, now clad only in red boxers, meanwhile I stood in front of him, clad in my dark blue bra and a pink thong. Kyle seemed to stifle a laugh seeing this.

I glared. “It was the only clean one I had left.”

“I’m surprised you even own one.” He shot back.

I growled practically pouncing on him. “Oh shut up.”

My attempt was short lived however as Kyle simply pulled me into another kiss and, the next thing I knew, we were both naked and, after only a brief pause, we gave in completely and soon I felt Kyle enter into me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Kyle  
** ********August 29 th 2014  
** ** ****6:44 AM** ** ****  
****

I screwed my eyes shut as the light was far too bright when I woke up. I felt awful and yet, if this was a hangover, it wasn’t as bad as I feared. It was then I noticed that I was in bed and, that I was naked, which is weird because I never sleep naked. With a sigh, I rolls over and froze as I felt someone beside him; spotting the blue hair I immediately realized it was Chloe, and she was naked too. Immediately, I heard myself make a panicked noise in my throat as I scooted away in bed.  
  
Chloe had tensed too and I realized she must have woken up, probably about the time I sighed. She tensed only when I had turned over. Now wonder, my body had pressed up against her, no doubt feeling, something, which she could not dismiss as imagination. I was certain we now shared two bad feelings. One was the hangover, and two was that we did something horrible last night.  
  
Turning around, Chloe freaked out and paled when she saw me on the other side of the bed. And then she finally noted that we were both naked. I bit my lip, trying to gauge her reaction, for we both knew, that could only mean one thing.  
  
"Oh shit." Was the first words out of both our mouths.  
  
We stared at each other for a few seconds longer, I was just hoping that all of this is a dream, I guessed Chloe was too.

"Did we-" I began.  
  
I felt Chloe move, her knees bucking upwards to curl into a ball under the sheets. "I don't know. I hope not."  
  
"I think we drank too much and-"  
  
"Just, stop it, Kyle. Stop there. We don't tell anyone about this, okay?!?" she cried hysterically.  
  
I quickly tried to reply. "I know, I just mean-"  
  
"I'm getting out of here."  
  
"Don't you think we should talk about this?" I stammered, a little shocked at her abruptness.  
  
Chloe was adamant however. "No. And cover your eyes. I'm grabbing my clothes and I'm leaving."  
  
"Okay," I turned around and stared at the wall. Feeling rather hurt and humiliated.  
  
"Don't turn around until you hear the door shut." Chloe then said.  
  
Chloe and I didn't say anything else. I just waited while Chloe put on her clothes and slammed the door. I turned and sat up, feeling myself blushing furiously, I couldn’t help but feel embarrassment and worried. Wondering what the hell was going to happen next, worried everything between us was now ruined.

**_Stella_  
** ******September 2 nd 2014  
**7:22 AM  
****

I sat by the lockers in one of the school corridors. Class wasn’t due to start for a while yet. I was taking that time to look over my notes once more. But I was distracted, distracted because of the phone call I had received last night. The call had been from my parents, as usual it was anything but pleasant too.

‘ _What did they even mean by what they said...’_ I wondered. _‘That something important was gonna happen today, that I had to think about the family...Urgh, why can’t they just, I came here to get away from them and they still...’_

I shook my head, trying to focus once more on my notes. But it wasn’t easy. Before coming to Blackwell my life had been plagued by poverty and by my parents, especially my father. While he rarely, if ever resorted to physical violence, he was mentally and emotionally abusive; mom never stood up to him and always took his side. When I started trying to resist, it just got worse. I learned to hide it, to say nothing, especially from Philip and his family, whom my parents were friends with, despite the large gap between our families financially.

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the sudden bad feeling I was getting. _‘Could it be...Mom and Dad are so desperate to get out of poverty. No, I’m being paranoid, or, am I…?’_

The fact that I couldn’t positively answer one way or the other was not a good sign.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

“Hey Stella.”

I looked up, startled, considering the thoughts I had just been having. For standing there in front of me, smiling widely, was Philip.

“Oh, hey, Philip...” I replied, trying to hide my surprise. “What’s up?”

Philip shrugged casually. “Just, wanted to ask you something, it’s...kinda important.”

I tensed at that and tried to buy time, putting away my notes and such, standing up. I had a sneaking suspicion now of what was happening, my parents words making sense. Yet I felt cornered, if it was what I thought, I wasn’t sure how to react to it.

Sure enough Philip proved me right. “What do you say, you and me go out sometime? You know, on a date?”

It was just as I thought, suddenly it made sense. My parents plan was clear, they had somehow encouraged Philip, likely through his family, to ask me out. He wouldn’t need much prodding, I was beginning to see, as time went by what appeared to be infatuation in his eyes whenever he so much as glanced at me.

I felt cornered, but nevertheless replied, doing my best to smile. “Sure, sounds fun.”

I couldn’t be sure right now if I actually meant what I said; especially as I knew, thanks to my parents, I pretty much had to say yes. Their plan was clear, I was to end up with Philip, so they could share in the family wealth and finally escape poverty.

Grinning widely Philip spoke.

“Great, so, um, we’ll need to figure things out...” He began.

I nodded, only half-listening. I had seen something else, something which made me even more uncertain over this whole incident. For standing there, a stricken expression on his face, was Jamie. I suddenly realized he had been intending to do the same, but Philip beat him too it. I couldn’t help but feel for him, seeing him now so downcast as he turned to leave.

‘ _But what am I...what is this strange feeling...’_ I wondered.

Compared the Philip, the thoughts I had about Jamie, especially realizing what he intended to do, felt much, warmer. But it was too late now, no matter how I felt, I now had to follow the decision that had been made for me, no matter what happened.


	8. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 7  
**

**_Rachel_  
** ******September 3 rd 2014  
**9:49 PM  
****

I sighed as I stretched out on my bed, glad that another hard day was done. Things had finally relaxed. Apart from the usual hard work at school; the only respite I really had from school work was the time I spent hanging out with my friends. Apart from that I had been stuck with homework and studying for an upcoming test in chemistry class.

‘ _Max was getting so worked up about it...but she honestly has the best tutor to help her study.’_ I thought to myself with a laugh. _‘Honestly, Warren has probably taught her more in the past few days than she’s learned all year...provided they could stay focused on the science rather than each other.’_

Still smirking at that I sat up and thought for a moment. I was trying to think how to pass the time; looking down at myself and only subconsciously noting my outfit. A pair of ripped skinny jeans, a dark red hoodie and simple black sneakers. It was at that moment however that it happened, unexpectedly my phone indicated a text and when I checked it I tensed when I saw who it was from. Angela Harrison. What did she want? Angela Harrison, or Angie as she preferred to be called, and I had dated previously, but we split up after I found her rather selfish and ill-tempered, not to mention aggressive. Preventing me from trying to be with other friends and this was despite her good traits, a feisty jokester who was decently intelligent to go with it. Although admittedly she didn’t think things through, our break-up had been messy. Very messy.

I opened the text and read it, immediately suspicious. She wanted to meet me at the school’s swimming pool tonight; despite it being after curfew there. Apparently her reasoning being she wanted us to talk about our break up, to at least try and reconcile our differences. Needless to say I didn’t quite trust this.

I shook my head. _‘Still, I can’t just refuse without her going on to try and create some incident tomorrow...But I don’t want to do this alone.’_

I made up my mind and sent a text, requested someone to come with me so I’d have some back up. To my surprise, the person I sent this text to was Brian Baker. But I didn’t dwell on this, I waited a bit, telling Angela I’d meet her. But there was no reply forthcoming from Brian. Biting my lip I shook my head, deciding I couldn’t wait any longer, so I quickly pulled on a black beanie and slipped out of my house, heading for Blackwell, time to see what this was all about.

Reaching Blackwell, and thankfully noting no security around to catch me, I reached the pool building and entered. I looked around but couldn’t see anyone.

“Angie?” I called out as loud as I dared.

No answer, so I continued to search. I soon entered the main pool area.

“Rachel.”  
  
I turned and sure enough there she was, waiting for me. Angela Harrison was seventeen year old girl of medium height with a petite figure. She was pale skinned with freckles dark almond shaped eyes and long dark auburn hair. She was dressed up in a pair of grey leggings with a dark green long sleeved T-shirt and green sneakers.

“There you are...” I remarked.

Angela stood up from where she had been sitting by the pool and walked over to me.

“Yeah, I’m glad you came.” She said. “Now look, we really need to talk...”  
  
I sighed. “Angie, I don’t know what you’re hoping to accomplish here. You know why we broke up and...”  
  
“And you were too rash about it.” She cut me off.

I sighed, typical, as usual I could see she was going to try and brush off her own faults.

“No Angie, I was patient for long enough.” I told her. “Stop trying to deflect, you know why it happened. I thought you wanted me to come here so we could reconcile our differences.”  
  
Angela laughed “Of course I did; but for that to work, you need to listen. It’s obvious how to sort this out, for both of us.”

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly realizing where this was going. Once again she was going after what she wanted, with no care for others.

“Angie...” I began.

She glared. “Don’t start Rachel, I know that look. I...”  
  
I snapped. “This isn’t about you, if this is all you called me here for, I wasted my time.”  
  
With that I turned to leave, only for the unthinkable to happen as Angela suddenly grabbed me, I cried out in shock and then horror as she suddenly dragged me off my feet and the next thing I knew, we were in the pool.

**_Brian_  
** ******September 3 rd 2014  
**10:06 PM  
****

Relaxing as I lay back on my bed, watching a movie, getting a good chance to test out my newly set up surround system, I smiled. I was glad to be able to relax after a long day, I’d even got changed into simple casual clothes, a pair of black track trousers, a red T-shirt with a dark red sweater over it and grey long socks. With the movie over I smiled and began switching everything off.

‘ _Finally, good to...huh?’_ I thought before stopping. _‘Oops, guess I missed that...’_

It was a text message on my phone. Sent a good few minutes ago by Rachel. I opened it and read it and at once a strange feeling of concern overcame me. She was asking me to meet her at the school’s swimming pool as an ex of hers wanted to meet her apparently to reconcile. Only Rachel didn’t trust the girl and was anxious she’d try something.

‘ _Shit, I should have...fuck, I better hurry, what if something’s happened?’_ I fretted.

Acting quickly I pulled on a pair of black boots and left my dorm, hurrying towards the school’s swimming pool, just praying that everything would in fact be alright.

Arriving at the school’s pool I immediately began to worry as I heard the noise, it sounded like frantic splashing. After only a moment’s hesitation, I hurried through, using the only open route to me. Entering the main pool area I couldn’t help but freeze due to shock. For there were two girls in the pool, fully dressed, one of them I didn’t recognize, but, knowing of Rachel’s bisexuality, guessed this was the ex. The other girl was Rachel, I’d recognize her hair anywhere. But what made me freeze was why they were in the pool. The ex had a tight grip of Rachel and was holding her head under the water, she was trying to drown Rachel! Rachel was struggling, her arms flailing, trying to get free, but she was weakening.

“Shit...” I gasped.

That was enough to get me to unfreeze. I immediately hurried forwards and grabbed the woman, pulling her out.

“What the, HEY!” She screamed.

I forced her to the floor and held her down. Looking back at Rachel I was relieved to see she had surfaced and was pulling herself out of the pool, coughing but then smiling when she saw me.

“Brian...” She choked. “Thank God...”

The girl struggled. “Get off me!”  
  
Rachel glared, still trying to recover. “Shut up, Angela...I’m...I’m calling campus security.”

Angela started and tried to struggle again, but I quickly made sure I kept her restrained until security could arrive.

With the girl Angela being taken away, Rachel and I both gave statements detailing what happened to Mr. Madsen. In light of the circumstances he let us both being in an out of bounds area after curfew slide.

Rachel shook her head. “I’ll be fine, just...need to dry off, urgh…”

She wrung out her beanie as she said this. I smiled lightly.

“Um, it might be a bit awkward...they might be a bit big. But I could get some clean clothes for you, from my dorm?” I offered.

She smirked at that but accepted and we left. I couldn’t understand it, but for some reason, I felt much more relieved that I even thought possibly that I had saved Rachel. But I couldn’t even begin to wonder what it meant.


	9. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 8  
**

**_Kyle_  
** ******September 4 th 2014  
**7:46 AM  
****

It was the start of yet another day at school; it had been six days since that morning when Chloe and I had woken up naked in my bed. It was quite an unfortunate turn of events, especially since, at school, Chloe wouldn’t really show up, particular during school hours and so I was hanging out with the rest of the group.

Still my mind wouldn’t leave things alone. _‘_ _Chloe has barely spoken to me since that morning...We do still talk; but she refuses to even mention what happened.’_

I tried to put the matter out of mind for the moment; remembering that things with Chloe would be alright so long as we avoided that particular sensitive subject. Returning my attention to the ground I smiled, doing my best to be my usual self.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” I queried.

I took brief note of everyone who was present. Brian and Rachel were standing, both smirking and seemed to be the ones mainly doing the talking. Max, Warren, Kate, Brooke and Alyssa all stood nearby; Jamie was also present, looking despondent. Meanwhile Stella also stood nearby, a strange expression on her face, Philip stood by her, talking to her, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Still, I had to admit, one bit of news that still surprised me in recent days, was the news that Stella had agreed to going out with Philip. Not Philip asking Stella out, he couldn’t be more obvious about that, but that she agreed, especially when I was sure she wasn’t interested in him. It also explained Jamie looking despondent however, since I knew he was interested in Stella.

It was Warren who answered my question.

“You didn’t hear what happened last night?” He queried.

I shook my head. “Um, no?”  
  
Warren nodded to Brian and Rachel. “Go on guys, tell Kyle too.”  
  
Rachel laughed. “Of course, wait till you hear this.”  
  
“Yeah, I honestly still can’t believe it myself, and I was there, part of it.” Brian remarked.

I listened as Brian and Rachel told their story of how Brian had saved Rachel from a vindictive ex-girlfriend who had tried to drown her in the swimming pool.

“Whoa, that is...shit, that’s crazy?” I gasped.

Rachel nodded. “Tell me about it, still at least she’s gone now.”  
  
I nodded in agreement, grateful that, whatever difficulties some of us were facing, at least others were having something good happen to them.

**_Stella_  
** ******September 4 th 2014  
**7:46 AM  
****

I smiled upon hearing Brian and Rachel’s story, I couldn’t deny I was impressed by Brian’s timely arrival. He fully admitted how close it was, how much this story could have had a drastically different and tragic ending. But luckily it didn’t and Brian had saved Rachel.

However it was hard to maintain that smile due to my inner conflict. _‘I can’t understand it, what is wrong with me. I know what I have to do. So why am I so worked up about this.’_

No matter what I knew I had to go along with my parent’s plans for me and Philip. In the meantime, Philip stood by me, smirking, as he’d been doing for so long since I agreed to dating him.

“So, Stella; I’m looking forward to our date, I’ll bet you are too?” He remarked with a soft laugh.

I was aware he was flirting with me, as well as simply talking about the date.

He continued. “Yes; this is going to be fun, we’ll need to dress up good, given where we’re going.”  
  
I appreciated that he was in fact merely offering advice; he wasn’t trying to control things, but still I couldn’t stop the strange feelings within as I looked over at Jamie instead. He was standing nearby, anguished and, I realized, jealous.

‘ _What, how...why would Jamie be…?’_ I wondered but then I realized. _‘He, does Jamie actually...Oh God, that was what he wanted that day, he wanted to ask me out too. Jamie, he...’_

This suddenly got awkward, especially as it brought out a strange collection of emotions within me now.

**_Brian_  
** ******September 4 th 2014  
**12:11 PM  
****

It was lunch time, I was heading towards the cafeteria; yet something was on my mind. I was still thinking about last night, about what Angela tried to do. Yes I had saved Rachel, but for some reason, the horrible what if thoughts plagued me.

‘ _There’s also those strange feelings I was having around her, they’ve gotten stronger._ I reflected. _‘It makes sense now, I just don’t understand how I missed it before...or know how to...’_

In the end I shook my head, I was overthinking, my best bet was simply to do what I needed to do. So spotting Rachel I hurried over to her.

“Rachel, can we talk for a minute?” I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. “Sure, what’s up?”

Looking around I clarified. “Um, in private?”

She seemed a little surprised but nodded again and together we got away from the crowds heading to eat and found an empty classroom. Once there we faced each other and I found myself at a loss again, unsure what to say or do.

“So...” Rachel began; much to my relief. “Is this about last night?”

I nodded slowly. “In a way, in a way yeah...But also before that; ever since we, first met and started getting to know each other actually.”

Rachel bit her lip and I paused, wondering what was going through her mind. Suddenly I began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

But then she smiled and spoke softly.  
  
“I think I know what you’re going to say Brian.” She paused and then added. “I’m the same. It’s been...interesting, all the time we spent together, and last night, you saving me, just made it stronger. But...Even before that I’ve been feeling...”

I almost gasped at this confession. “Rachel; I...wow...”

We both grinned and then Rachel asked.  
  
“So, should we…?”

“I love you Rachel and I would gladly.” I replied.

Still smirking Rachel stepped closer, soon we were holding each other as she spoke.

“I love you too, Brian Baker.”

With that, our lips met.


	10. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 9  
**

**_Brian_  
** ******September 10 th 2014  
**8:21 PM  
****

I smiled lightly as I finished getting ready. It was a school day admittedly; but still, Rachel had been enthusiastic about her idea and I was glad to go along with it. The reason being, it was my birthday, and as such, Rachel had arranged for that day to be our first date. She made it clear we didn’t need to dress up fancy, but still make something of an effort. Hence why I now stood before the mirror, checking to make sure everything was good. I was dressed in grey track trousers and a dark blue T-shirt. Over that I wore a navy jacket with black socks and new black sneakers.

‘ _Okay, I think I’m ready to go.’_ I reflected. _‘This is gonna be awesome.’_

Smirking I turned and left my dorm room, ready to go out on this date. I had to admit, Rachel had quite an amazing and interesting concept of timing. I was due to meet Rachel just outside campus and then we’d head out from there. She made it quite clear that as it was my birthday I shouldn’t have to drive; so she had found somewhere well within walking distance of Blackwell.

‘ _Whoa?’_ I had to keep myself from gasping when I saw Rachel waiting.

She looked stunning, her hair done up in a ponytail, she wore only light make-up that enhanced her already considerable beauty. She also dressed well in a pair of black leggings, a black and blue flannel shirt with a white undershirt visible beneath it and black shoes.

I approached her grinning; a grin she returned when she saw me.

“Hey, looking good.” She said.

I laughed. “Thanks; you look amazing too.”  
  
Grinning she took my hand and spoke. “Well, shall we?”  
  
“Sure, but um, where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see.” She said with a coy smile.

I shook my head and let her lead the way as we headed out on our date. Later, we sat, enjoying our dinner in the restaurant; finally Rachel grinned and spoke.

“So, there you go, dinner, glass of wine...we’re all looking good huh.” She commented. “So, I guess the main thing to say right now is, Happy Birthday.”

I grinned. “Thanks, really, I mean it.”

She nodded. “I just wish I had enough time to get you an actual gift.”

Sipping my wine I smiled. "I think this is a perfect gift, the two of us, enjoying a nice meal together."

She laughed, and seemed glad I was happy with it.

We continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, I almost laughed at how Rachel insisted on treating me as it was my birthday, but I insisted we split the meal between us. Then it happened, Rachel leaned closer, as if she was about to say something, while I was toying with the wine glass. Then it spilled, spilling some on her top.

**_Rachel_  
** ******September 10 th 2014  
**9:19 PM  
****

It had been a surprise, but then really I felt we should have seen it coming. The way Brian was toying with the wine glass as I moved closer; it was inevitable.

“Oh shit, Rachel, I...” He gasped. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

I shook my head, wiping the stains. “It’s cool, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure, I mean...”  
  
“Really.” I reassured him. “It’ll wash out and besides, I have at least three other shirts like this one.”

He looked at me incredulously before realizing I was joking around, trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Once he’d settled down again I shrugged.

“Well, what was I going to say was...” I explained. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your night. I was hoping to make it a little better.”

That caught his attention. “Oh?”

I nodded. “Yeah, like this.”

I moved closer and, getting the hint he grinned and responded in kind, we kissed again, it felt even better than last time. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling and texture of his lips against mine. When we parted for air it felt far too soon. But still, Brian’s smile made it all worthwhile. After finishing and paying for the meal we left, ready to make our way back.

We stood together in front of the dorm building, having easily evaded security.

"I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime.”

Brian nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, but, it doesn’t have to end yet, if you don’t want it too."

"I was hoping you’d say that." I replied with a laugh

So it was we ended up sneaking our way into Brian’s dorm and, once I removed my stained overshirt, we lay back, sitting up against the head of his bed as he turned on his TV and set up a movie for us to watch. I was glad the night wasn’t over yet.


	11. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 10  
**

**_Stella_  
** ******September 10 th 2014  
**8:11 PM  
****

I sighed as I stood by the restaurant I was due to have my date with Philip at. I bit my lip, looking down at the dark blue calf length dress I had worn, finished off with a simple pair of heels in the same colour. I felt strangely underdressed, even though I wasn’t showing that much skin.

‘ _It must be the way Philip’s been looking at me lately, I don’t why, I just feel uncomfortable.’_ I thought to myself. _‘I just, don’t feel myself like this.’_

It was true, I was wearing my hair up in a bun which wasn’t bad in itself, it was the make-up. I’d done my best to look good; after all, I wasn’t the sort of person who’d usually be at a restaurant like this. It was far too expensive for me or my family’s means.

I sighed. _‘That’s why I’m doing this...for my parents, they want me to be with Philip and so I have to go through with this...So why do I feel so wrong?’_

I honestly felt like; the last couple of days, Philip had been undressing me with his eyes every time he looked at me. Although honestly, I wasn’t sure why; he was still polite and friendly as ever to me.

‘ _I must be overthinking things; imagining them...But I can’t...I can’t stop thinking about...’_ I thought to myself.

In the end I sighed; I couldn’t take this anymore; I felt like a fraud. I was done lying to myself, even if it was for my parents.

* * *

 

I probably should have felt bad, I was back at the girl’s dorms; I had stood Philip up on our date. But I couldn’t; I actually felt, relieved...free, for the first time in a my life. It wasn’t strictly true, but the only other time I felt like this was when I got to Blackwell, finally escaping the poverty and abuse, or so I thought. I was in the bathroom in the dorms, frantically washing the make-up off; trying desperately to feel like myself again.

‘ _Finally, finally.’_ I told myself as I finished. _‘Now, it’s time for the truth at last.’_

With a slow careful breath I removed the bun, letting my hair fall loose before fixing it into it’s usual style. Afterwards I quickly returned to my room, I saw my phone screen was lit, the phone vibrating. I shook my head, ignoring it. It was either Philip or my parents; but for once, I didn’t care. Quickly removing the dress and heels I got changed, letting out a relieved sigh as I once more wore my usual attire. I finally felt like myself again.

I took a deep breath. _‘Right...now it’s time. I can’t let anything hold me back anymore. I need to be honest with myself and my feelings.’_

So, ready at last, I left my dorm room, ignoring my phone as it went off again.

* * *

 

I had to admit, nerve-wracking as it was, it felt strangely liberating. Sneaking into the boy’s dorm, specifically to reach a certain dorm. Now standing before it, my uncertainties appeared again before I pushed them down and knocked on the door. There was a brief pause, during which I looked around, trying to make sure no one saw me. Then finally, the door opened and a very surprised Jamie stood there, eyes wide.

“S-Stella?” He gasped. “What are you…?”

I shook my head. “I’ll explain in a minute, can I come in, someone might see.”  
  
Quickly recovering he nodded and stepped back, letting me in. I stepped in and he closed the door.

“Stella what are you?” He began, turning to face me. “I thought you were, on a date tonight?”

I shook my head, looking around. He had been playing a video game but had paused it.

I sighed. “Yeah well, I left...before he even arrived. I couldn’t go through with it.”  
  
“What?”

“I...I don’t know how to explain it.” I hesitated. “I didn’t actually, want to go out with Philip. I...I had to.”  
  
“Had to?”

I shook my head quickly. “I...my family wanted me to go out with him; I tried to go through with it; but...something held me back.”

I could see Jamie looked confused and wondered how to explain.

Finally however, the reason for his confusion became apparent.

“You...you accepted going out with Philip, because your parents wanted you to?”

I sighed. “I’m sorry Jamie, it’s complicated. I don’t want to explain it.”

“I...sorry, alright, I, I got it.” He said quickly. “But why come here?”

This was it, the moment of truth. “I came here because...I need to talk to you. About something important.”

Jamie sat down, nodding. “Okay?”  
  
I searched for a way to say this properly, in the end I could only come up with one way, strange though it seemed.

“Jamie, that day Philip asked me out. I saw the look on your face. Were you...about to do the same?”

He froze, and then looked nervous again. “I...Stella; um, I...”  
  
I continued, gently. “That’s why you’ve looked the way you have ever since, especially when Philip was flirting with me. Do you, care about me?”

“I...I do Stella; I have, I have feelings for you, I’ve felt this way, for a while now and...” He replied. “I love you Stella; I wanted to ask you out that day, but Philip beat me to it. Since then I’ve been, trying to bury my feelings. I was jealous of Philip; but I felt it would be wrong to say anything...after all, you agreed, I thought you chose him.”

I smiled softly. “But now you know. _I_ didn’t choose him.”

He bit his lip. “Stella, that’s...”  
  
“Please, don’t worry about it.” She said. “Jamie I...You have feelings for me.”  
  
“Yes.”

I smiled.

Finally moving closer, so I was sitting next to him I spoke.

“Jamie; I...the reason I’m here is...The reason I left the date before Philip even arrived is; I’ve been having strange feelings around you for some time.” I explained.  
“Even after I agreed to the date with Philip. It was only tonight, waiting for Philip, feeling...off, that I realized the truth.”  
  
Jamie was startled by our close proximity now; but then I leaned closer and revealed.

“Jamie, I feel the same way about you. I realize that now; I love you too.”  
  
He gasped. “Stella, you...”  
  
I nodded and then, closing the gap between us, I kissed him softly, the kiss deepening as he responded in kind.


	12. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 11  
**

**_Stella_  
** ******September 14 th 2014  
**7:32 PM  
****

I smiled lightly as I finished applying a simple coat of red lipstick, this time my only concession to make-up. Putting it away I stepped back and checked myself over in the mirror. I had styled my hair into a simple braid, letting it hang over my left shoulder. I was wearing a pair of black heels and a red dress that ended just above my knees and had a flower petal design, shorter than the one I wore for my date with Philip true, but somehow I felt more comfortable in it.

‘ _Because I trust Jamie completely, when he looks at me, it’s different.’_ I reminded myself.

A gold necklace, something that Alyssa and Kate had pooled their money to get me for my last birthday, finished the outfit. With these final checks I believed I was ready.

‘ _Alright, this is it...I just, I hope this goes well.’_ I thought.

I couldn’t deny I was nervous, but then, I knew Jamie would be too, if not more so. Still smiling and still hopeful, I left my dorm room and headed out of the dorms, Jamie was already there, waiting and smiled when he saw me. His eyes widened too as he took in my appearance.

“Wow, you, you look great.” He said, genuinely.

I smiled. “Thank you. You look pretty good too.”

It wasn’t a lie, he had dressed up well in black dress pants, a white shirt, smart black socks and similar shoes. I knew he’d had a haircut recently too and I could see he had shaved as well.

It seemed we were both making quite the effort; once we were side by side I took his hand, he smiled warmly and we began heading to the parking lot, heading for his car.

As we walked I explained. “I would kiss you but um, I’m wearing lipstick, don’t want to get it on you, you know...”

“It’s cool, really.” He laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

Smiling I nodded and together we reached his car and soon, once we were inside, he drove off.

“So um...I know I haven’t said where we’re going. I wanted to surprise you.” He explained. “But I think you’ll like it.”

I smiled softly. “I’m sure I will; but I must admit, I’ve been here longer than you. I wonder how you plan to surprise me?”

Jamie chuckled at that. “You’ll see.”

I soon got my answer when Jamie arrived and parked his car. My eyes widened; we had just arrived at the brand new restaurant that had opened just two days ago. It was a classic restaurant, with reasonable prices, not the over-the-top hugely expensive place Philip planned to take me.

“Wow, this is...” I gasped.

Jamie nodded. “See, told you. Let’s, let’s go.”

I agreed and soon we were heading into the restaurant. Before long we were at our seats and had given our orders. As we sat waiting, I could see Jamie was anxious; I recalled the various issues he had and wanted to ease him.

“So, um, are you...” He began, clearly trying to make small talk.

I gently touched his hand. “Jamie, don’t force yourself, okay. I understand, this is difficult for you, even though you want to do it. Just be natural, it’ll be alright.”

He hesitated briefly and then I spoke again, being as reassuring as I could.

“You can be yourself around me.”

With that he visibly relaxed.

**_Jamie_  
** ******September 14 th 2014  
**8:41 PM  
****

I smiled as I sat, relieved. I had been so worked up, wanting to make this work for Stella. Especially after all the things she told me as we confessed our feelings to each other. I still didn’t know any details, but I had a nasty feeling her parents had pressured her into dating Philip. Nevertheless, I was impressed with the courage she had shown, to actually defy them. Just as I was surprised she actually came to me, that she would choose me of all people. But then I reflected on the feelings I had for her and smiled. Seeing my smile Stella looked curious. I explained before she actually asked.

“Wow, I never imagined...when I first started here that I’d...” I said softly. “You know, that I’d find love, that I’d be this happy.”

Stella nodded. “Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We’ve only just begun, but I’m sure we can make it work.”

I agreed and we waited, our starters being brought, we began to eat, occasionally talking, even as we ate and finally finishing. As we waited for the main course to come, I smiled and leaned closer.

Stella paused for a moment. “Jamie, I said...”

“I told you I don’t mind, besides, it’ll wash right?” I replied with a short laugh.

Also laughing Stella did not hesitate this time and responded in kind and we kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Our main course arrived shortly afterwards and, after briefly wiping my lips, we resumed eating. The joy built throughout the night and before long we were finished with our meal. After paying for it we got up and left, heading back to my car.

We had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as we drove back towards Blackwell, I found myself wishing the night would never end.

“Jamie I...” Stella began hesitantly.

I smiled, realizing Stella felt the same way.

I nodded. “I know Stella, I feel it too; it’s, I wish we could do more, but we have curfew to think about and, and...”

Stella nodded, gently smiling. “True enough, I’d rather not get in trouble from Mr. Madsen after such a wonderful night.”

Nodding I finally parked my car and we got out. We were able to make our way back to the dorms without anyone seeing us. Stopping just outside the dorm building we turned, holding each other, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stella promised.

I nodded. “Of course, I can’t wait.”

We both grinned and kissed again before finally heading inside, the memory of the sweet night we had spent together etched firmly into our minds.


	13. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 12  
**

__**Chloe  
** ********October 17 th 2014  
** ** ******16:32 PM** ** ** __******  
** ** **

I groaned as I straightened up; this was getting out of hand.

‘ _Urgh, what is wrong with me...I’ve been this way for...how long now?’_ I wondered.

I seemed unable to have breakfast anymore, not without bringing it back up. Mom was starting to notice and get worried. Sure enough I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

Then mom spoke. “Chloe, is everything alright?”

Trying hard to sound natural as I flushed the toilet I replied. “Yeah mom, I’m fine.”

I opened the door to find mom standing there, observing me with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing me.

“Chloe, this has happened far too often, what is going on?” She asked. “You keep throwing up after breakfast and then there is the fact you’ve been using the bathroom more frequently, you seem so tired and I can’t help but notice you seem rather sensitive to certain smells too.”  
  
I bit my lip; shaking my head. “Mom...”

But she wasn’t finished. “Also, what has happened between you and that boy, what was his name, Kyle?”  
  
“Kyle, what about him I…?” I began to ask.

“You’ve been avoiding him since last month.”  
  
I shook my head. “Mom, really, there’s nothing to worry about, I...I need to go.”  
  
I quickly left, knowing full well that Mom wasn’t going to just let this go and that she wasn’t done.

As I left the house, I began wondering. Mom wasn’t wrong, I was experiencing all these strange things. I began wondering if I was ill.

‘ _It would makes sense, especially with how I keep throwing up...I...’_ I wondered to myself. _‘Wait a minute, what was Mom talking about Kyle for. I...She’s right actually...’_

I couldn’t deny I felt guilty about it; but it was true. Kyle and I hadn’t actually had any proper contact since that night, the night of the party. The night we, slept together. That morning was the last time we saw each other for more than five minutes.

I shook my head sadly. _‘It was so embarrassing, for both of us. I should have, we should have handled it better; that night we...’_

I froze, sudden panic bubbling up inside me as I began hyperventilating; a sudden realization dawned on me. I began mentally calculating things.

‘ _Shit, wait a minute, could it be...no, it can’t, I’m...Could I be?’_ I wondered fearfully. _‘That night when Kyle and I slept together, after that is when I started to, feel like this. How long after that, and since then I...Fuck no, it can’t be that.’_

I suddenly began to feel afraid. I needed help and right now, I felt there was only one person I could trust. Quickly pulling out my phone I quickly called and waited anxiously for an answer.

“Chloe?”

I spoke quickly. “Max, I need you help.”

All at once I felt my panic rising and quickly tried to explain to Max that we needed to meet up. I had to tell her this face to face.

I paced back and forth, waiting, trying hard to ignore the tiredness I felt. I was waiting for Max to arrive, outside the pharmacy. When she finally arrived I felt my nervousness building again, but I tried to push it down.

“H-hey Max.”  
  
Max looked at me worriedly. “Chloe, are you alright, what’s wrong? You sounded so frantic on the phone?”  
  
I took a deep breath and explained. “You remember the party last month?”

“Yeah?”  
  
“Well, Kyle and I got really drunk and um...” I began; Max’s eyes widened as she seemed to realize, but I continued anyway. “We got, pretty drunk and so, ended up...sleeping together.”

Max bit her lip. “Chloe, when you say, slept together, you mean...”

I nodded and Max grimaced; realizing her suspicions were true.

Shaking my head I tried to explain. “I’ve been feeling weird lately, throwing up a lot and...other things; I’m worried Max.”

“Worried you might be...” She began.

“Don’t say that...yet, not until we know for certain.” I cut across her. “Please, I need your help. I wanna get a test but...”  
  
Max smiled softly. “I get it Chloe, don’t worry, let’s go.”  
  
I was relieved to have Max’s support and so we went to get the pregnancy test.

Once again I waited, my nerves worse than ever. We had returned home, thankfully mom was out and David wasn’t home yet.

“It’ll be alright Chloe, you have my support, no matter what.” Max tried to reassure me.

I shook my head. “But Max, what if it’s, what am I…?”  
  
“I think, first and foremost...You’ll need to tell Kyle.” Max said seriously. “You guys should talk anyway; really.”  
  
I sighed. “I know, you’re right.”  
  
Then it happened, the timer went off and I froze again.

“It’s okay Chloe.” Max reassured. “I’m here.”  
  
Nodding slowly I approached the test and picked it up. Max was right by me and we both looked. Max immediately tightened her grip on my shoulder as the test dropped from my limp fingers. But the unforgiving pink plus sign remained burned into my eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 13  
**

**_Chloe_  
** ******October 18 th 2014  
**11:19 AM  
****

I couldn’t believe I was doing this. I had to be crazy; but Max was right; I needed to talk to Kyle; especially since I was pregnant with his child. I had texted him asking to meet him at his dorm room. I figured it would be easier there. So here I was, standing out his dorm room, wearing my usual ripped jeans, navy blue beanie and a pair of black sneakers. I was also wearing a black T-shirt with a large butterfly T-shirt, it was two sizes too big. I wanted to try and hide any possible obvious signs of the pregnancy. I knocked the door and waited anxiously. I did my best to smile as he finally answered, I couldn’t deny he looked good, although showing his nerdy side in a pair of brown khakis with black sneakers and a green Hulk T-shirt.

“Hey Chlo.” He greeted me with a grin.

I entered, feeling guilty, he looked so happy and I was going to turn his life upside down. As I stepped in I glanced around. My glance lingered just a beat on the bed that started it all, and I briefly wondered what it would be like to be on that bed again. Then I shook that bizarre thought away.  
  
Ironically, Kyle motioned for me to sit on the edge of that same very bed. "So what's up? You sounded urgent."  
  
I sat down. It felt like this bombshell was way too heavy to drop while standing. He followed suit. "You remember the party right?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "What about it?"  
  
I inwardly cringed. "Remember how we had way too much to drink and we... Slept together?"  
  
"Did you tell someone about that?” He asked worriedly. “Is that what happened?"  
  
"No, I mean, yeah, I did. I told Max."  
  
Kyle nodded slowly. "Yeah, I could've guessed."  
  
"But that's not it." I insisted.  
  
"Max told you we had to talk about it didn't she? Probably something along the lines of, 'you can't pretend this didn't happen'. Or something along those lines." Kyle offered.  
  
I sighed. "Well, she did say that, but that's not exactly it."

There was an awkward pause.

Finally he sighed and began to speak.  
  
"Well, what else could it be? Unless..."  
  
I quickly said it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
It takes a second for the news to sink in. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah. That night... We got a little crazy. I l took the test a few days ago, and it was positive." I explained miserably; I knew this was going to go badly.   
  
"Shit," Kyle whispered. To my surprise, he seemed to accept it rather quickly. "What do you want to do with... it?"  
  
"I haven't thought that far," I admitted, frown ing . "But I need you to have my back. I don't know what's going to happen next."  
  
"Well," Kyle allowed a small smile. He grabbed my hand on impulse. Unintentionally, I guessed, he held it gently. "As long as you're carrying our child, I'll always have your back."  
  
I felt relieved. my revelation went much better than I could ever have hoped. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
  
It took a while to realize we had let our gaze linger longer than we ever had before before we separated our hands awkwardly.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not freaking out. I thought for sure you would," I said, tr ying to change the subject.  
  
Kyle laughed lightly. "Oh, I am freaking out. I am completely freaked out. Can't you tell?"  
  
"No," I laughed. "I can't tell."  
  
Kyle stood up and paced the room. "We're going to have to tell our parents."  
  
"Shit," I muttered, I almost forgot about that . "I haven't thought that far. Now I'm going to start freaking out."  
  
Kyle suddenly stopped pacing. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," I nodded. "It's going to suck major ass. But," she stood up from the bed and approached him slowly. "It'll suck less if you're on my team."

He smiled softly and agreed, much to my relief.

We approached Kyle’s mom’s house, ready to begin.

"This is gonna suck," I groaned.  
  
"It won't be that bad," Kyle said; clearly trying to comfort me.  
  
I shook my head however. "No, you're right. It'll be worse. Your mom has hated me since the day we skipped a few years ago. You really think this is going to go well?"  
  
"No, but I'm trying to be optimistic." He admitted.  
  
"You really think this is going to work?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"To be honest? No.” He said after an awkward pause. “I'm pretty sure she only tolerated you because you're lesbian."  
  
"Hmpf," I snorted. "Guess that ship sailed. She’s not gonna believe it now..."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle agreed hesitantly. "I guess it did."  
  
He finally stepped past me to open the door to the house. We entered and made our way through to the living room.

"Mom!" he shouted. "I'm home!"  
  
"Okay! Is anyone with you?" She called back.  
  
"Yeah!"

There was a pause and then we heard the footsteps.

Kyle's mom finally came out to the spacious living room slowly.

"Oh, hello Chloe." She said, surprised when she saw me.  
"  
Hi," I answered as pleasantly as possible.  
   
Cindy turned to Kyle. "I'm happy to see you home, son."  
  
I felt awkward as she then pulled in her son for a hug while Kyle replied with a "Hi Mom."

I felt like I was intruding.  
  
"Can you get me my purse from my room?" She asked.  
  
Kyle sneaked a glance at me before reluctantly agreeing.

"Uhh, sure."  
  
He left the room. I felt awkward and cornered. Cindy went over to the couch and sat down.

"How are you, Chloe?" She asked, clearly being polite.  
  
"I'm... uh... good. Thanks." I replied.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to sit or not. Eventually I decided to sit on the chair as far away as possible.  
  
"What about you?" I asked; I hated small talk, but if that's how I have to survive today, then so be it.  
  
"I've been good," she replied. "So what brings you two down to visit?"  
  
"We, uh, just came because…"

But then we heard Kyle returning.

****_**Kyle**_  
****October 18 th  2014  
**12:41 PM** ** **

  
I re-entered the room carrying the purse.

"Here you go, Mom. What are you guys talking about?" I queried.  
  
Mom smiled lightly. "We're just catching up. I haven't seen you, Chloe, in a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe mumbled. "Long time no see."  
  
"Mom," I began. I saw Chloe looking gratefully at me.

She wanted to get this over with as quickly as I did. We didn't want to stay around any longer than we had to.

I just wanted to get it out. "We have some news for you."  
  
"Yes?" She was in a good mood, I noticed.

That didn’t make this easier, now I knew this wasn't going to end well.  
  
"Chloe's pregnant." I said at last.  
  
Mom looked surprised for a moment, but then spoke. "Oh, okay! Well that's terrible for yo-"  
  
"And I'm the dad," I finished’ realizing she didn’t get it..  
  
"What are you saying?" Mom yelled. "I thought you were lesbian!"  
  
"I don't know," Chloe answered skittishly. "We got hammered and then..."  
  
"You drank?" She demanded. "You got my boy drunk!"  
  
"It was an accident, Mom!” I burst out. “We never meant to sleep together."  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Huh?" She was addressing Chloe about it, not me.

This led to an awkward silence.  
  
Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. We're probably going to keep it."  
  
Mom made a disgusted noise. "You'll never make it as a mother! You're too impulsive, too much-"  
  
"Enough Mom!" It surprised them, but it surprised me even more that I was standing up for Chloe so abrasively, towards my own mother. "That's going to be the mother of your grandchild!"  
  
Cindy, caught off guard, hesitated. "Get out."  
  
"What?" The fire drained out of my voice.  
  
"Get out. Both of you. I need to process this." She said, she no longer sounded angry, but still.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said quickly, getting up out of the chair and carried herself to the front door.

I could see she really wanted to say something biting to mom, but she was holding her tongue.

"Let's go," she pleaded.  
  
"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry, mom. I love you."  
  
Mom grunted. "I love you too. Bye."  
  
We then left. Well, that could have gone better.

* * *

 

Now came the next stage, which wouldn’t any easier, telling Chloe’s mom and step-dad.

"Just calm down," Chloe was trying to reassure me. "I know telling your mom ended badly, but my mom loves you."  
  
I nodded, knowing Chloe was right. "To be fair, it's not your mom I'm worried about. It's David."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Yeah, he's a dickwad. But we'll get through it together."  
  
"Let's hope so." I said quietly  
  
"Thanks for having my back at your house by the way." Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"No problem. I'll always have your back. I guess we make a hell of a good team, don't we Chlo?" I said playfully punching her shoulder.  
  
Chloe smiles, possibly relieved I had relaxed.. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

She opened the door and walked in. Taking a deep breath I followed her.  
  
Meanwhile, I heard Chloe calling to both Joyce and David. David was watching TV after a day’s work at Blackwell, while Joyce was upstairs. After Chloe called them to talk at the dining table, David grunted and stood up. He mumbled something about missing his show while Joyce descended the stairs with a curious expression on her face.  
"  
Hello, honey," Joyce said with a smile seeing me.  
   
"Hey, Joyce," I said, offering a small smile. "It's good to see you. Hi David."  
  
"Hello, son," David greets me by his standards of friendly. "What's this, Chloe?"

We were all sitting down; Chloe sighed.  
  
"I have bad news to break to you two," Chloe began. "A few weeks at the party we had back in September , Kyle and I had too much to drink and, well, we slept together."  
  
"I thought you were into girls?" David asked, confused.  
  
"Does this mean you two are finally together?" Joyce asked with a touch of excitement.  
  
"What?" We gasped, blink ing and shared a look. I couldn’t understand this, why would Joyce say that.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," Chloe answered, much to my surprise.

I couldn’t believe it. _‘What on earth is Chloe, did she actually say that.’_

I quickly tried to focus again however.

Chloe continued, trying to get the words out.

"But that's not what I'm trying to tell you. I'm, uh,"

But she never finished, for David narrowed his eyes, suspicious.  
  
"You're pregnant aren't you?" David interrogates, his tone none too pleased.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," Chloe shot back instinctively.  
  
"You idiots!" David exclaimed. "How can you two be so stupid? Not only did you two underage drink but-"  
  
"David!" Joyce exclaimed. "These two have enough stress without you yelling at them!"  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"I'm disappointed with them too.” Joyce explained. “But this is not the way to do it. My parents did the same thing you're trying to do to these two. It took a long time for William and I to forgive them."  
  
"I almost forgot you and Dad had me so young," Chloe reminisced.  
  
"I was hoping this wouldn't happen again. But you two will make good parents, and David and I will support you." Joyce said with a soft smile.   
  
"But," David began.  
  
"David," Joyce warned.  
   
"Listen to your wife," Chloe teased gleefully.  
  
David sent her a menacing look. Chloe stuck her tongue out. I flushed and Joyce sighed.  
  
I could understand why, I agreed with what she was likely thinking. It was going to be a process.


	15. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 14  
**

**_Stella_  
** ******October 21 st 2014  
**18:38 PM  
****

I bit my lip, I should have seen this coming. There was no more hiding it; now I had to face the music. Philip naturally wasn’t happy with me standing him up on the date. I made it clear when he confronted me at school that I couldn’t go through with it. That I didn’t love him and already had someone else. I tried to explain about how my parents put me up to it; but he wouldn’t accept that. Now I just avoided him.

‘ _But there’s no avoiding my parents; Philip must’ve told them...’_ I reflected.

I hadn’t lied when they called, demanding an explanation. Now they insisted on talking to me, and Jamie. They were outraged that I had ditched Philip for Jamie, that I had a boyfriend that they hadn’t approved of beforehand; especially in regards to his monetary status.

I shook my head thinking about that. _‘Honestly, that’s all they look for, they are that desperate to escape poverty they only care about the bank balance of any potential boyfriend for me.’_

Hoping to at least soften things by making sure I looked good; I wore a black mid-thigh skirt and a smart white blouse with thigh-high black stockings which came up to only half an inch below the hem of my skirt, black slip-ons and wore my hair in a braid. I was waiting just outside the door of my parent’s house, at my request Jamie let me out before he went and parked the car. Now he approached; he had taken my advice, dressed up in smart black jeans with a blue polo shirt, simple white socks and smart black shoes.

“Stella...” He began.

I took his hand. “Hey, let’s...let’s go...I’m sorry in advance.”  
  
He looked hesitant but nodded and together we entered the house.

I just hoped the somewhat messy state of the house didn’t project the wrong image to Jamie. He didn’t have any readable expression on his face, but my nervousness didn’t stop. It only got worse as we entered the living room, there they were, my parents were waiting. My dad, Duncan, was a tall man, with short dark hair and eyes, his skin tone matched mine; he was dressed in dark jeans with a black T-shirt, a leather jacket and black shoes. Next to him was a woman, roughly the same age with the same hair and eye colour as me, and again the same skin tone. She had a black below knee dress with red dot designs, black flats and a worn silver necklace. My mother, Olivia.

“Mom...dad...” I began.

Immediately dad glowered. “Stella, you know why we called you here.”  
  
“Yes, I...”

He shook his head. “You were to go with Philip to that restaurant, you had to...”  
  
“I couldn’t do it, dad!” I called out at once. “I...I’m already in love.”  
  
“In love.” Mom sighed, shaking her head. “Stella; you know what our family suffers; you need to get us out of that, by getting with the _right_ sort of person.”

I looked anxiously at Jamie; as I feared, that was too much for Jamie.

“Excuse me, just what is that supposed to mean.” He burst out.

Both my parents glared at him; I squeezed his hand.

“Jamie, please.” I whispered before turning to my parents. “As I said, mom, dad...I’m in love, this is Jamie. We love each other and...”  
  
Dad scoffed. “Oh really, and we’re supposed to be happy that you and this...boy are together, when you should be getting us out of this situation we’re in, our poverty, or have you forgotten.”

Jamie was glaring again; I should’ve known this was a bad idea.

Trying still to maintain the peace I tried to speak.

“Dad, please; you don’t understand-”

“No, Stella, _you_ don’t understand.” Dad snapped. “You will do as you are told, end this false relationship and apologize to Philip, you will stay with him and do what you have to do for us.”  
  
Before I could say anything, Jamie snapped. “How dare you, you have no right. Stella should be allowed to do as she pleases, you can’t...”  
  
“Don’t you dare speak to me like that boy, as if you’d understand!” Duncan growled. “You aren’t good enough for Stella.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes. “Just because my family doesn’t have enough money for your tastes.”

Mom shook her head. “This is getting us nowhere; you should leave now; but Stella, listen to us and remember what you need to do.”

I said nothing, merely clutched Jamie’s hand tightly as I led him out of the house. It wasn’t until we were alone, in his car, that I broke down.

“Stella.”

I shuddered, trying to wipe away my tears as Jamie hugged me tightly.

“I’m sorry Jamie, I’m so sorry.” I choked out. “I never wanted you to see that.”  
  
He shook his head. “No, I’m sorry; you shouldn’t have to put up with that. How can they…?”  
  
“I went to Blackwell to escape them, to get away from the poverty and abuse; but I can only go so far.” I explained; my voice still trembling. “They’ll do anything to ensure I get with who they see as the right person; to get them out of poverty.”

I didn’t know what else to say; but to my relief, Jamie didn’t say anything else, he merely held me close, hugging me tightly, letting me cry until there were no tears left. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was and I knew with certainty, no matter what my parents said or did, I was not going to end it with Jamie.


	16. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 15  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******October 24 th 2014  
**17:22 PM  
****

Exiting the dorms at Blackwell; I sighed heavily; I still couldn’t get what I saw three days ago out of my head.

I was disgusted. _‘That’s not, how can they do that to their daughter, they...No, Stella isn’t a daughter to them. They don’t deserve to be called her parents.’_

I shook my head; this was all causing a storm inside me; I needed to get it out, but I couldn’t figure out how, until I spotted Kyle sitting on one of the benches, texting on his phone. I knew Kyle was easy enough to talk to, maybe he could hear me out. So, approaching him I spoke up.

“Um...hey?”  
  
Locking his phone and stowing it in the pocket of his cargo shorts, Kyle looked up and grinned.

“Oh hey Jamie.” He replied casually. “What’s up?”  
  
Sighing heavily I sat down next to him. “Quite a bit actually, I don’t know where to start.”

Adjusting his cap backwards again, shifting over the bench a little, Kyle smiled.

“Well, I have time, you wanna talk about it?”

Thinking for a moment I shake my head. “Probably a good idea to get it off my chest. It’s sad, yet at the same time it makes me so angry. It’s...It’s about Stella and me.”

As I explained I tried to control my emotions; but it wasn’t easy.

There was a brief pause before Kyle nodded slowly.

“Okay...” He replied carefully. “Well, what’s wrong? Did she do something?”  
  
I shook my head quickly. “No, not her, it’s...her parents found out about us.”  
  
Kyle winced. “Damn, I’m guessing it didn’t go too well, did it?”

“It’s worse than that. We went to see them, to try and reason with them.” I paused and then shook my head, the dam burst. “They’re such...fucking assholes!”

Kyle’s response was unexpected, he actually chuckled, awkwardly.

Finally explaining himself he spoke. “Sorry, I just wasn’t aware you were capable of such language. I’m dealing with something similar. What did they say?”  
  
Trying to calm down I explained. “They don’t want us dating, because I’m not good enough for Stella in their eyes. God, the way they treated her.”

I paused for a moment before finally revealing. “She’s not a daughter to them, she’s their meal ticket out of poverty.”  
  
“Jesus.” Kyle muttered. “Everyone’s parents just seem like the worst lately.”  
  
There was another awkward pause.

Smiling lightly Kyle then asked. “You really like Stella, don’t you?”  
  
I bit my lip, feeling my face heat up. “Yeah, I...I do.”  
  
Smiling wider Kyle then replied. “That’s good man, I’m happy for you. Parents can be the worst but as long as you make each other happy, you should be together, no matter what they think.”

Thinking it over for a moment, I smiled."You're right. Thanks Kyle."

Pausing briefly I then ask. "So um, how have you been doing...you know...”

That led to an even longer silence than before.

Finally Kyle sighed, looking at the ground and twiddling his thumbs.

“I’ve been...frustrated.” He said at last. “You ever just have the feel that life is moving too fast?”  
  
I nodded slowly. “Yeah, sometimes.”  
  
“I mean...” He said, shifting a little. “Life just feels like a roller coaster you know? One day it's just all of us are just hanging out, having a good time. Next thing you know Chloe's pregnant, we have to tell all of our parents, all of them hate it, but at least Joyce is supportive. And then Chloe..."

“Shit man, I’m sorry.” I replied, awkward. “What about Chloe?”  
  
"Nothing HAPPENED to Chloe per-sae. It's just... I just..." He said with a sigh. "She's the biggest reason I'm frustrated. It's just, she's been my best friend for so long right? And I've sworn and she's sworn this entire time that she's lesbian and then we sleep together? And now she's pregnant. It's just, what are we now?"

“Ah, I see, that is confusing.” I replied. “Damn, I wish, I wish I knew what to say.”  
  
Kyle nodded. “Yeah and, when, when we told her parents, she held my hand...”  
   
“Whoa, I-I see..” Pausing for a moment I finally reply. "I'm not an expert so, this may sound clumsy, or wrong, but...maybe there is something there. I know Chloe's not exactly...willing to share what she's really feeling. But I'm thinking maybe you guys should talk."

Kyle thought about it for a while before smiling. “"You know what, Jamie? I think you're right. Truthfully, when she held my hand, I... felt... something. You know? I think... I should talk to her about it..."

I smiled at that, nodding, but then noticed something.

I realized right away that things weren’t going to go well.

I voiced those concerns. “Uh oh, here comes Philip.”  
  
It was true, Philip was stalking towards the dorms courtyard, looking furious and I had a good idea why.

Kyle squinted in that direction, looking unimpressed. “Ah yeah, he’s the...one who likes Stella...”  
  
I shook my head. "Worse, I'd almost call him obsessed. But he's rich and that's all her parents care about. That's why they strong-armed her into going on a date with him…"

"Shit. Well, it's not going to work. She likes YOU. Not him." Kyle pointed out.

I nodded. "Yeah about that. He's still...angry. When Stella came to tell me how she felt; she stood him up on that date to do so. Going from that look; he's just found out exactly why she stood him up. He now knows about us.”

Grimacing Kyle replied. "Shit. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." I said worriedly. "Especially as there he is, coming over now."

It was true, Philip was coming towards us, when he stopped in front of us I braced myself, waiting.

“Jamie, could I have a word...in private.” He said, clearly trying to keep his voice civil.

I looked at Kyle worriedly but he shrugged, he couldn’t see a way out either.

Sighing and resigning myself to the inevitable, I nodded. “Sure.”  
  
I stood up and followed him until we rounded the corner of the faculty building, out of sight of Kyle. The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, Philip getting in my face, livid.

I tried to pull away but he held me there, growling.

“Now you listen to me, Stella is mine, got that.” He snapped. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing trying to steal her from me; but you better stop.”  
  
I shook my head. “I’m not stealing her, Stella doesn’t belong to you. She came to see me and-”  
  
“Shut up, I’m not interested in your lies. I know she wants me, she is mine and that’s all there is too it. For your own sake, get away from her, got it.”  
  
With that he let me go and stormed off. I grimaced, trying to catch my breath as I straightened my clothes, my heart pounding in my chest. Things just got a lot more complicated.

**_Stella_  
** ******October 25 th  2014  
**10:52 AM  
****

I shook my head, this was getting out of hand. I was back at my parents house, standing before them.

“Stella, I don’t know what has got into you, but you will stop this nonsense now.” Dad said severely.

I shook my head, glaring. “No dad, I won’t. This isn’t nonsense, this is _my_ life. I can’t believe you, both of you!”

“Stella, we are trying to do what is best for you.” Mom tried to insist.

“I’ve heard that before, mom.” I snapped. “It’s lies, you don’t care about me. You want what’s best for you, not me!”

Mom shook her head. “Stella; Philip is...”

“A bully, I know what he did to Jamie yesterday, what he keeps trying to do.”

“He has every right to fight for you, you should be with him; he’s trying to correct that mistake, before that...boy, does something he shouldn’t with you.” Dad snarled.

I groaned; enough was enough. “I am not property! I can be with who I like. Philip has no right to do what he is doing! I’m happy with Jamie, why can’t you just accept that!?”  
  
“ENOUGH!” Dad yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. “Listen and listen good Stella; you have a duty to this family and you are going to do it. You will apologize to Philip and start dating him and I forbid you from seeing that boy, understand.”

I was shocked by this, horrified. But still; I thought of Jamie, of the two of us together and that gave me strength.

Sitting up straight and looking dad straight in the eye, I queried.

“If I refuse?”

Dad glared at me, mom looked down, refusing to meet my gaze as he spoke. “Then as far as I’m concerned...we no longer have a daughter.”

So that was it; I would be disowned. I sighed; Dad honestly thought that was a threat, after everything I’d been through living here.

I stood up and my words shocked them into silence. “Right, well in that case...goodbye.”

I turned and stalked out; calm and stoic, even if inside, I felt as if I had just torn myself apart.


	17. Chapter 16

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 16  
**

**_Chloe_  
** ********November 3 rd 2014  
** ** ******6:53 PM** ** ** ******  
******

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital and waited for the doctor. I was nervous as hell. I was here for an ultrasound, to find out the gender of mine and Kyle’s baby. I thought about Kyle, he wanted to be with me but couldn’t make it in time. I had reassured him it would be alright and that I would see him afterwards and give him the news then. Just then a voice called out.

“Chloe Price.”

“That’s me.” I whispered as I stood up.

I tried to maintain my composure and walked through into the doctor’s office. The woman who was to the ultrasound was busy preparing everything and when the door opened she looked up and smiled.

“Ah yes, Miss Price, it’s an ultrasound isn’t it.”

“That’s right”. I replied; trying to stay calm.

She nodded “Very well, let’s begin, just lie down please.”.

After I got ready and lay down on the bed, after all the preparations were complete the woman returned and nodded.

“Okay then, let’s begin”.

I nodded again, waiting nervously. For some reason I found myself really wishing Kyle was here. That then got me thinking, wondering about him, or rather, about _us_.

The doctor got to work and began the ultrasound. Finally, once the process was finished, she spoke.

“Okay, we’re all done, congratulations Miss Price. Your baby’s just fine, also, you’re going to have a baby girl.”

I smiled lightly at that; trying my best to appear as if I was overjoyed with the news. I was expecting a daughter. Truthfully I was feeling something that certainly felt like happiness; but it was still overshadowed by my nervousness. Breathing a sigh of relief I finally left the office, smiling. As I left the hospital I saw Kyle waiting for me he had just arrived. I managed an actual smile this time and made my way over to him.

“Okay, well good news, the baby’s perfectly fine, and...It’s a girl.” I told him, deciding to just get it over with.

He smiled widely and hugged me. “That’s great; really great Chloe, we’re gonna have a daughter.”

I returned the hug; those strange thoughts coming back to me, but being pushed aside but a new feeling. I was still nervous but, with Kyle here, with us like this, I felt like I could handle it. Like I could handle anything.

**_Kyle_  
** ******November 3 rd 2014  
**7:31 PM  
****

I still couldn’t believe it; I was still so amazed by the news Chloe just revealed, that we were going to have a daughter. Yet at the same time, I was also dwelling on something.

‘ _I still haven’t said what’s on my mind...to Chloe; about how I feel.’_ I reflected. _‘Just never felt like it was the right time...But still, I’m sure of how I feel now.’_

I knew I had to act on it; I remembered my conversation with Jamie, how his words encouraged me and I smiled.

“Kyle, are you alright?”

I nodded. “Yeah, this may seem random Chloe, but, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

She paused. “Um, okay?”

“Now I want be clear, I’m not just saying this, because you’re pregnant with my child.” I began; her eyes widened but I continued. “Chloe; you know how the others always teased us about us being together, being a couple and that. Well, looking back I realize now what they meant. The we act around each other, is kinda...well...”

Biting her lip Chloe replied. “I...I get what you mean, but, Kyle…?”

I shook my head. “I’m serious Chloe, I realize it now. I just...I wouldn’t trade this for the world, no matter how awkward it is.”

As I said this I gently touched her stomach and her expression softened.

“But if it came down to it; I’m sure if all this hadn’t happened, we’d still be having this conversation.” I continued. “Let’s face it, the moment we properly met, at Firewalk; we’ve just been...getting closer and closer.”

“Kyle, just...tell me plainly.” Chloe said at last. “Do you...have feelings for me, are you in love with me?”

I swallowed and replied; open and honest. “Yes.”

She smiled warmly and leaned in closer. “So do I.”

With those words she kissed me, I returned it at once; my emotions completely overwhelming me as I became lost in the kiss. It was then, with certainty, our relationship truly begun.

**_Rachel_  
** ******March 7 th 2015  
****4:09 PM  
******

I smiled lightly as I leaned over the desk, reading over the portfolio in front of me, checking the pictures, making a few notes. It was after school, the last class of the day had finished minutes ago. However I had chosen to remain behind as I was growing concerned about my photography work and wanted to work on some extra credit work to try and make up for the gap I felt was forming.

“While I am glad to see you working so hard, you don’t need to stress Rachel.”

I looked up at the teacher, Mark Jefferson, who stood nearby, shaking his head slightly.

“I am glad you accepted my offer of extra credit work.” He explained kindly. “But your reasoning for doing so...that is the issue. You are _not_ falling behind anything. Your work is incredible.”

I smirked at that before shrugged. “Maybe I just want to make it even better.”

Nodding at that, Mr. Jefferson replied. “Then, you should have just said so.”

I was glad he was so confident in my work; no matter how much I acted like it on the outside, inside I truly did feel concerned and wondered frequently if I’d done enough work, or if I’d done something right. That was why I was glad to have someone like Mr. Jefferson helping with this. It wasn’t an offer he made to every student after all. But he always found ways to try and encourage the best work of his students. Reflecting on that, I glancing knowingly at the displayed photos from Jamie and Stella’s teamwork; something Mr. Jefferson actively encouraged.

Leaving the classroom I was still smiling. I was glad the extra credit work had gone well. In the meantime I still reflected on what I had seen; the photos from Jamie and Stella’s nature shoot.

In addition I reflected on the two of them as well. _‘Still think it took them long enough to get together. But they’re so happy now...’_

Although I knew their happiness had not been without cost. It was no secret that Stella had been disowned by her parents for choosing Jamie and following her heart.

‘ _Yet Stella doesn’t seem as hurt as I thought she’d be by it...her parent’s were really_ that _bad?’_ I wondered.

Shaking my head I resumed my focus; I’d meet Stella and Jamie soon enough. Brian and I had plans to hang out with them later, as well as Chloe and Kyle too.

“Rach.”

I turned and grinned widely as I saw Brian.

“Hey, there you are.” I said with a laugh.

Quickly closing the gap between us we kissed. I was still grinning, he also smiled, yet seemed confused.

“Where were you?” He asked casually.

I quickly explained and to my shock, Brian’s expression changed, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Wait, really?” He said. “Rachel, I don’t know if...”

I stepped back a moment. “What is this?”

He sighed. “I’m just worried; something strikes me as being...strange, about Mr. Jefferson.”

“Oh Brian, don’t be silly, now come on. Stop worrying and let’s go meet the others, okay?” I replied with a laugh.

He shrugged but seemed to agree and so we left the school together, ready to meet up with the rest of our friends.


	18. Chapter 17

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 17  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******March 11 th 2015  
**10:27 PM  
****

I smiled lightly, despite my nervousness; as I finished getting ready. It was time for another date with Stella. Our relationship had been getting better and better as the days went by. We still had our problems of course, namely in the form of Philip still trying to bully me and trying to get to Stella. But we stood firm; Stella had been disowned by her family yet did not seem all that upset by it. I couldn’t help but marvel at her strength.

‘ _Her family situation wasn’t great to begin with, but...but she is able to keep moving on, despite being disowned, I just...I know I wouldn’t be able to do it.’_ I reflected.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself mentally. I was already dressed and prepared in a pair of black dress pants, a white shirt and black jacket. I finished with a pair of black socks and black shoes. A smart look for our date. Satisfied and hopefully ready I left my dorm room and began heading for the parking lot. As before I met Stella just as we exited the dorms and I couldn’t help but feel breathless once again as I saw her. She smiled at me, looking so beautiful. She wore a pink dress that had a low cut V-neck, although it only showed the barest hint of cleavage. It came down to mid-thigh and with it she wore simple black heels and her hair was down.

“Wow, Stella, you...” I gasped.

She grinned, blushing. “Jamie, thank you, I...I...You look incredible too.”

I grinned in response, feeling my own face heat up. I couldn't deny Stella looked amazing, so sexy yet without being too much.

Both grinning we took each other’s hands and I couldn’t deny that, while it felt wrong, I couldn’t help but feel my gaze flick briefly to Stella’s bare legs. But then, it was intentional, this wasn’t just a normal date, we had plans and before long I’d be seeing more of Stella than that, she too would be seeing much more of me too.

“Well, let’s go.” She said with a grin.

She knew about my glance; the grins she sent me was sly. I nodded and got in my car with Stella before I drove us to our destination. We soon arrived at the restaurant that we had arranged for our date and got out of the car. Grinning, Stella took my hand and we began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Jamie Townley and Stella Hill."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

The young woman smiled at Stella in a polite way and I couldn’t help but feel relieved, the last thing we wanted was any drama. However that was unlikely to be honest.

We were soon shown to our table and sat down, consulting the menus. We ordered their drinks first and before long, we placed our orders and were soon waiting for our meals.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long since all of this started for us." I said softly. "But it feels like years."

Stella nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. We…we've come so far, both of us. So many things have changed, and mostly for the better."

I agreed and we waited until our starters were brought and we began to eat, occasionally talking as we ate until we finally finished. As we waited for our main courses to come, I smiled and leaned closer. Stella did not hesitate and responded in kind and we kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Our main course arrived shortly afterwards and we resumed eating. As we did, I bit my lip, pondering.

"Stella I...I’m worried about you, is everything alright, I mean, after your family..."

Stella nodded slowly. “I’m okay, really Jamie. I appreciate you’re worried about me. But really it’s fine, after everything that happened between us, I’m glad to be away from my family.”

I hesitated hearing that. “Um, okay, if you’re sure. But...what about Philip?”  
  
“He’s still harassing me.” Stella admitted with a sigh. “Not to mention everything he’s trying to do to you.”

I nodded sadly. “I know, but, we’ll get through this, right?”

She nodded, smiling. I also nodded and we resumed our meal. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long, we were finished with our meal. We paid for our dinner and left, heading back to my car.

"So, um, shall we…?" I began.

Stella replied at once with a wicked grin. "Your dorm. Right away."

"Yes, ma'am." I was delighted by her grin and I quickly drove back to Blackwell.

It was time for the next stage of the night, the part we had both been building up to all night.

**_Stella_  
** ******March 11 th 2015  
**11:52 PM  
****

I couldn’t keep the wicked grin off my face as Jamie and I slipped into his dorm room. I couldn’t deny I was glad that, despite how short it was, this dress had its intended effect. The way Jamie’s gaze flicked to my legs. I was glad to know I had this effect on him, simply by him seeing my legs. I couldn’t wait to see how he’d react to my whole body. Turning to face me once we were alone, Jamie smiled.

“So, um...” He began.

He had removed his shoes and I had pulled my heels off and smirked, turning my back on him and pulling my hair aside.

“Could you unzip me?” I asked teasingly.

I heard Jamie laugh and soon he obliged and I turned to face him again, pulling him into a deep kiss. He moaned into my mouth as our tongues danced and I slipped his jacket off and soon we parted.

“Stella?” Jamie gasped.

Once we parted I allowed my dress to fall. Jamie’s eyes widened as I stood before him, clad in just my pink lace panties and matching bra.

“I...you like it?” I asked, suddenly nervous.

Jamie grinned and I soon felt his hands caressing my bare skin, sending delightful shivers over my body.

“I love it.” He whispered as he kissed me again.

I moaned too, enjoy the heat coursing through my skin. The way Jamie looked at me, I knew he found my light brown skin tantalizing. I couldn’t help but laugh lightly as we parted once more.

The reason being my bra was now off, Jamie had removed it as we kissed. I saw the way his eyes sparked when he saw my bare breasts. That, I’ll admit, sparked something in me too, a feeling of warmth and a surge of confidence.

‘ _I was always anxious about this, due to my breasts, they’re...they’re firm yes but...not that big...’_ I thought to myself. _‘But Jamie, he...oh God...’_

I let out a low moan as Jamie’s hands cupped my breasts, instantly his thumbs brushed my medium brown nipples, hardening them instantly. He then stepped back before suddenly working quickly to get undressed until he was in just his grey boxers.

“Jamie, wow, you...”

He kissed me once more before kissing down my body, making me moan in ecstasy as his mouth engulfed my breasts, his teeth and tongue teasing my nipples. I already felt myself growing wet and soon wriggled out of my panties. Jamie finally removed his boxers and my eyes widened as I saw his manhood, hard and erect.

“Wow, it...”  
  
He blushed but then grinned and soon we were kissing once more as we fell onto Jamie’s bed. I locked eyes with Jamie as he got the condom on and then, both of us staring lovingly at each other, he pushed in and entered me, breaking my barrier and soon we relieved each other of our virginity as we began to make love.


	19. Chapter 18

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 18  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******March 12 2015  
**07:09 AM  
****

I felt warm when I woke up, far warmer than I thought, until I remembered last night and opened my eyes to the delightful sight of Stella naked next to me. I was of course naked too. I remembered our lovemaking last night, the overwhelming passion and love that consumed us at the time. I smiled gently as I ran my hand over her bare back, marvelling the warmth and smoothness of her skin. Stella reacted to my touch, her eyelids fluttering and she smiled as lifted her head.

“Hey, morning.” She greeted me huskily.

I returned the smile. “Morning, Stella, last night was just, so amazing.”  
  
“I know.” She replied, before her smile went mischievous.

She suddenly moved upright, the blankets falling away to reveal her upper body, her bare breasts right before me. I swallowed, mouth dry, eyes wide as I felt the stirring in my loins.

“You know, it doesn’t have to end, we could...have another go?” She said suggestively.

I grinned. “Oh, I’d love that.”  
  
Stella laughed and soon we quickly made sure we were safe before Stella straddled me, lowering herself onto me as we both moaned in pleasure as we began making love again. Unfortunately it was at that moment it happened, the door suddenly bust open and the voice erupted.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!?”

We reacted at once.

I actually forgot all modest for myself, trying desperately to cover Stella with the blankets, to cover her breasts, her nude body. We had jerked apart, our lovemaking ending, the moment the voice yelled out.

Stella glared once she was covered. “Philip, what the hell!?”

I froze and looked over, sure enough, there was Philip, standing in my dorms doorway and glaring at us. I had managed to cover myself by this point and was also glaring.

“What the fuck are you doing, Philip!?” I snapped. “You have no right to just barge in-”  
  
Philip glared at me and cut me off. “Oh you think that’s the problem here. How dare you do this to me…!”  
  
But before he could continue, it was Stella’s turn to cut someone off, namely Philip.

“I’m stopping this right here Philip!” She growled. “You have no right to be here, you have just ruined what could have been the perfect morning for me!”  
  
Philip scoffed. “Oh Stella, what is wrong with you, I just saved you from...”  
  
“From what!?” I yelled. “This isn’t...I’m fed up with you doing this. You have to learn that Stella isn’t interested and...”  
  
“Don’t you dare make assumptions, boy, that’s Stella’s choice not yours.” Philip snapped.

He then smirked at Stella as if expecting her to get up and leave with him.

Stella just glared. “Philip, fuck off.”  
  
He looked startled, then outraged, then he stormed away and I sighed, so much for that; the mood was gone and now all Stella and I could do was get dressed and Stella sneak back to her dorm so we could get ready for the day ahead, wondering what Philip would do next.

**_Kyle_  
** ******March 12 th 2015  
**04:30 PM  
****

I stepped outside the dorms, my hands in my pockets. I smile, enjoying the nice weather outside, and pondering what to do since Chloe is spending the day with Joyce, preparing for the baby. My relationship with Chloe has become more romantic, ever since admitting we were in love.

‘We’re closer than ever now, especially with the baby now.’ I reflected happily.

I could feel the goofy smile on my face whilst walking, but my thoughts were then interrupted by the chatter of students.

“Hey, did you hear, what Philip was saying?” One said.

I tensed as I listened, they were gossiping about a rumour started by Philip. Instantly, I knew it couldn't be good.

Then I heard it and I glared. “Yeah, he said Jamie Townley raped Stella Hill.”

Of course, I was disgusted, because I knew that it can't possibly be true. Fortunately as I continued to listen, I realized the other students I passed seemed to agree. They can't imagine Jamie doing something so heinous. I decided then to find him and talk to him, fully knowing he's not going to take these rumours well. After only a brief time searching, I found Jamie in the parking lot, the look on his face made it clear. He's heard the rumours.

I approached carefully. "Hey Jamie."

He started but then saw me.

"Oh Kyle, hey..." He replied, his voice shaking.

"How are you, uh," I clear my throat, "holding up?"

He sighed "Urgh I don't even...I never imagined he'd stoop this low...”

He bowed his head and I sat down next to him, worried.

I wanted to help him feel better. I decided he needed to hear what was really happening.

So I explained. "Yeah, I bet. If it makes you feel better, no one believes it. Everyone thinks Philip is just envious."

He looked up at that, hopeful. "Yeah...oh thank God...You don't think, you don't think he's gonna take it...further do you, get the police involved?

I thought for a second before answering. "I don't think so. Besides, even if he did, I'm a hundred percent certain Stella would say it was consensual. There wouldn't be a point."

Jamie managed to relax hearing that. "Yeah, you're right...I guess it's convenient for Philip he seems to have forgotten exactly how he found us..."

I paused hearing that; suddenly realising there was more to this.

"Ah. Don't mean to pry, but Philip walked in on something right?” I asked cautiously. “Not rape obviously. But he walked in on you...?"

"Yeah, me and Stella were uh..." Jamie replied, blushing. "We slept together last night...Philip walked in on us this morning. I was caught off guard by his accusations today because, well...the position we were in, wouldn't exactly fit a rape."

I laughed. "Well, good for you. Philip is just being an ass. I'm happy for you guys."

Nodding Jamie managed to smile. "Yeah, thanks Kyle. I just, I just hope Stella's doing alright, hearing all this.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I tried to comfort. "I know I don't know her as well as you, but I know she's tough. Hell, she survived being disowned by her parents, she'll survive this easily."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah."

After thinking for a moment he smiled before asking. "Say, this weekend, Stella and I were gonna hang out together; you and Chloe and more than welcome to come with us. I asked Brian if he wanted to come with Rachel, but uh, they're gonna be busy. What do you think?"

"Hm. I'll check with Chloe. See if she's up for it. Maybe you guys can help use pick a name for our girl." I replied, also smiling. "Either way, I'm sure I can hang out with you guys. "

"Sounds good, thanks." He replied, grinning. "I'll let Stella know."

I nodded and then politely excused myself before leaving. There was something I needed to do, Jamie was my friend and I needed to help him. But I could think of only one way to do this.

I walked around the campus, searching for Philip. It isn't until I returned to the dorms I found him. I glared as I saw Philip there, attempting to spread the rumours to some sophomores.

"Philip," I call out him, approaching. "We need to talk."

Philip turned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sherman...what now?" He replied, short and abrupt.

"I think you know," I remark; crossing my arms, unamused. "And don't try to play dumb either. You need to stop this scare tactic."

He narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me. You honestly think you can just-"

"Threaten you? Yes I do.” I remarked sharply. “You honestly think for one second that people will believe Jamie did what you're accusing him of?"

Philip growled; his face going red with anger.

"He dared to defile her, It's only right he gets what he deserves!" He snapped. "Stella is mine, he has no right, stealing her from me."

I just sighed in exasperation. "You need to get your priorities straight first. Stella doesn't belong to anyone. She would rather have Jamie. And we all can see why."

With nasty smile Philip scoffed. "Well of course YOU would say that."

My eyes narrowed in disbelief, my arms dropping to my sides. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simple, you put Jamie up to it, didn't you. Helping him steal Stella from me. Helping him try to impregnate her." Philip replied with a smirk. "After all, you know there's no better way to shackle a girl to you like getting her pregnant, don't you."

I glowered darkly.

I couldn’t believe he was doing this.

My hands curled into fists at my sides. But I tried to resist the urge to punch him.

"You leave Chloe out of this!" I snarled.

Philip grinned. "Oh, hit a nerve there; guess I was right. Makes sense, since that pathetic loser clearly couldn't actually have Stella any other way. Scared of her coming to her senses I bet."

"You are blind, Philip! It's worse than I thought. You think Stella is some property that can be owned.” I snapped angrily, outraged by his actions. “Jamie didn't "steal" her, Stella just knows that you are an arrogant asshole. The fact that you honestly believe that these rumours are going to sway her, then you have another thing coming."

Philip shook his head. "Listen, I am way better than that loser, I'm the one who Stella should be with. You can't even name one vital thing that pathetic nerd has that I don't, nothing that would make him right for Stella."

I laughed, unable to believe he actually said that. "You mean, a personality for one? Let me list them, generosity, a sense of humour, he's better looking than you. I could go on. But the most important thing is, Stella actually wants to be with him. Hell, she's the only thing your money can't buy."

Growling Philip shook his head. "We'll see about that."

He then turned and stalked away. I blinked, for a moment I stood, wondering what he could mean by that, before pulling out my phone to text Chloe and then Jamie. I had a bad feeling.


	20. Chapter 19

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 19  
**

**_Brian_  
** ******March 14 th 2015  
**05:31 PM  
****

I bit my lip as I finished getting ready. I’ll admit I was nervous, but that wasn’t all, there was something else that bothered me. After dating for so long, I was now officially going to meet Rachel’s family as her boyfriend. Yet I felt awkward doing this.

‘ _Is it really the best time, I mean, what with all the trouble Philip was trying to cause Jamie?’_ I thought. _‘Jamie himself did say it was fine, that I didn’t have to worry about him. But I can’t help it; you always worry about friends when they have troubles.’_

Shaking my head I tried to focus on the upcoming meeting. Rachel had told me about her parents wanting to meet me and now it had been arranged for us to meet this evening for dinner. I had tried to present an image of reasonably smart, without losing my casual side.

After all; I wanted them to get to know the real me, not some stiff formal version. Again, that had been Rachel’s suggestion and I fully agreed with her. I quickly checked over my clothes, a pair of grey short trousers, a white T-shirt with a grey light wind breaker over it, I finished my look with white ankle socks and white tennis shoes.

I couldn’t help but note one thing. _‘Ironic that I’m meeting Rachel’s family tonight...when I asked and we arranged for her to meet_ my _family two days from now.’_

Shaking my head and deciding to get things started properly, I left my dorm room.

I found myself walking up the Amber’s driveway, Rachel by my side. She looked lovely, her hair was done up in a ponytail and she was clad in a pair of black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt and grey shoes.

“Brian relax, I know things are kinda tense for you.” Rachel was saying softly, squeezing my hand. “But really, it’ll be fine.”  
  
I sighed. “I hope you’re right, well, we’ll soon see.”

She just smiled and nodded and so I composed myself and, once Rachel knocked on the door, we entered.

“Mom, dad...we’re here.” Rachel called out.

Rose came through from the kitchen, smiling warmly. James was in his usual chair but stood up as Rachel spoke.

“Rachel, welcome home. Brian...hello.” He greeted us.

I had a strange feeling, from James’ greeting. It seemed, forced. They were both dressed up too; James in khaki pants, a red button-up collared shirt and loafers. Rose wore black pants, a purple sweater and black slip-ons.

“It’s good to see you both, you’re just in time.” Rose was saying pleasantly. “Dinner is ready, please, sit and we’ll eat.”

I nodded, relieved that Rose at least seemed to be rather friendly and accepting.

“Sounds good, let’s go Brian.” Rachel said cheerfully.

I noticed an edge to her voice however and got the feeling that she’d noticed her father’s reaction too.

Soon we were seated around the dinner table, eating quietly. I couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

“So, how long have you been together?” Rose asked pleasantly.

I smiled and replied. “A good few months now.”

Rachel nodded. “Yeah; it’s been great...ever since he saved me from Angie we’ve been...close. But it wasn’t until some time later that we got together.”  
  
James nodded slowly. “I see, rather...impressive.”

I shook my head. “Yeah, I got lucky.”  
  
“Indeed?”  
  
Rose shook her head, even she couldn’t ignore it. “James, there’s no need for that.”  
  
“Rose I...”

Rachel looked like she was about to say something to her father, but I beat her to it.

“You don’t seem to like me much, Mr. Amber. I don’t know why but...” I snapped.

James glared. “You’re proving my point for me, I do not want someone like you around my daughter when you clearly...”  
  
I stood up, causing him to stop. Shaking my head I turned to leave.

“Brian stop!” Rachel cried out. “Dad, that’s enough, I don’t care what you think I am not having your stupid overprotective nature ruin this for me.!”  
  
I turned, startled.

“Rachel, that’s...” James began.

But then Rachel was on her feet. “I expected better from you dad. Now you will apologize, and I expect you to be civil, or _I’m_ leaving.”

It was those words that seemed to calm James down.

At Rachel’s urging I rejoined the table and James sighed.

“I...Rachel’s right, I...” He shook his head.

Rose shook her head. “James, please...this needs to be genuine, tell the truth.”  
  
“Rachel is right, I can be overprotective...I should have thought this through.” James explained. “I’m just...worried.”  
  
I bit my lip, suddenly hearing this told to me straight, it actually made sense.

I sighed. “I guess I understand. But it’s true, I love Rachel and I just want to make her happy.”  
  
“If anyone can...perhaps it is you.” James replied.

Following that, despite the awkwardness that still lingered in the air, I found that the rest of the night went reasonably well and by the end, James and I were able to properly bury the hatchet, he seemed to act warmer towards him. Things had turned out alright after all.

**_Rachel_  
** ******March 16 th 2015  
**05:13 PM  
****

I smiled lightly as Brian and I approached the Two Whales Diner. It was a pleasant day and Brian and I were going to meet his family at the Two Whales. We had dressed up rather casually as Brian assured me his family weren’t too fussed about formality. A such I was dressed simply in denim shorts, a light blue T-shirt and black and pink sneakers, Brian wore black short trousers, a grey T-shirt with a light wind breaker, white ankle socks and black sneakers.

“Well, here we go, I hope this goes better than the previous meeting.” Brian remarked.

Rachel sighed. “I am sorry my dad lost his temper, but, at least you guys patched things up.”  
Brian smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Smiling, kissing lightly, we made our way inside. Brian grinned widely.

“There they are.” He said happily.

I smiled, watching as Brian reunited with his family. The first was his father, Robert Baker, a man of around fifty-two, five foot nine with dark greying hair, green eyes and an athletic build, clad in dark blue short trousers, a white T-shirt, dark blue ankle socks and blue tennis shoes.

Next was his mother, Sherry, fifty-one with dark hair going grey, blue eyes and also five foot nine, clad in olive trousers, a white T-shirt, white ankle socks and black flats.

Finally was his brother, Michael, sixteen years old, six foot two with dark hair, blue eyes and was athletic looking, clad in knee length jean shorts, a red T-shirt, black ankle socks and black sneakers. I was soon introduced to them and we sat down, ready to eat and get to know each other.

I had to admit, the atmosphere for this meeting was a lot easier than the one with my family. Brian was right, his family more laid back. However I did notice that Brian and Michael were talking together and something did not seem right.

I turned to them. “Something wrong?”

They both turned to look at me. Then Brian turned to his brother.

“Michael, don’t...”

Michael shook his head. “Listen, I get where you’re coming from; what you’ve told me makes sense, but...I need to tell the truth.”  
  
“He’s right Brian, let’s hear it.” I replied. “I’d prefer we be honest with each other.”  
  
Michael sighed. “I just, from what I heard about you, and when we first met, Rachel. I’ll confess, I didn’t have a high opinion of you. I thought you were just some punk masquerading as the school princess.”

I raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh really?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah, but...getting to know you here, the real you. I see I was wrong, I’m sorry.”  
  
I smiled, relieved that everything seemed to be going very well. We had met our families and despite some difficulties, everything had turned out well in the end.


	21. Chapter 20

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 20  
**

**_Rachel_  
** ****March 18 2015  
**04:04 PM******

I smiled lightly as I showed my latest work to Mr. Jefferson, he looked over it carefully, smiling and nodding. It was clear he approved and for that I was glad; it was always gratifying to build up a portfolio that not only appealed to myself, but also to receive approval from Mr. Jefferson.

“Excellent work Rachel.” Mr. Jefferson remarked at last. “You have a good eye, these are some interesting and incredible shots.”  
  
I smiled wider. “Thank you, Mr. Jefferson.”  
  
Jefferson nodded. “Yes a good eye, I might be able to think up a possible...photo session for you. One you would excel at I’m sure.”  
  
“That sounds interesting, what do you have in mind?” I asked, my interest piqued.

Mr. Jefferson just smiled. “Not now Rachel, it’s certainly not the right time for it. But I’ll let you know.”  
  
I nodded and, after accepting my portfolio back, I turned and headed to leave the class. As I did so my mind briefly flashed over two things I remembered. The issues Philip was still trying to cause, yet Jamie and Stella stood strong, and my relief that Brian and I had finally met each other’s parents and things had, after initial difficulties, gone well. Speaking of Brian he was waiting for me outside the class, looking worried again. I also spotted Victoria lingering nearby, glaring at me.

“Hey Brian.” I greeted my boyfriend with a grin, ignoring Victoria.

Brian nodded. “Hey...”

I noted his expression right away. “Brian, you’re not still…?”  
  
“I’m sorry Rach, but really, I heard what Jefferson was saying, it sounded strange, don’t you think?” He replied.

I sighed. “I think what’s strange is you’re getting far too edgy. Just relax alright, now, let’s go, we’ve got plans, don’t we?”  
  
He smiled lightly at that, agreeing and so we left together; happy and looking forward to our plans that evening.

**_Stella_  
** ******March 22 nd 2015  
**5:02 PM  
****

I sighed as I sat on the edge of the fountain in Blackwell’s courtyard. Said sigh did not go unnoticed, Jamie was sitting next to me and heard me.

“Stella?”  
  
I turned to him, he was looking at me, worried. I bit my lip.

‘ _How can he look at me that way, with such worry and concern about me?’_ I wondered. _‘Especially when he’s being vilified and cruelly treated every day by that...asshole, Philip.’_

I shook my head. “Philip’s still spreading rumours Jamie...I’m just, I don’t like it, I wish he’d stop and take the hint. I mean...”

“I know Stella, I know...It’s, it’s hard.” He replied; bowing his head. “But I just...I can’t let it stop me. We...”  
  
I knew that look and I smiled pulling him closer and we kissed, as we parted I nodded.

“I love you too Jamie, we both love each other and that is our strength. We will get through this, I’m sure.” I told him gently.

Jamie nodded. “You haven’t had any trouble, um…?”  
  
“No, mom and dad meant it, they’ve cut off all contact with me.” I explained, as matter of fact as I could. “Philip keeps trying to get me to go to him; but I make it clear every time. I’m not the least bit interested.”  
  
Jamie nodded. “I...well, we have something to look forward too...the 31st right?”

“That’s right, we’re gonna meet Chloe and Kyle then, can’t wait.” I replied with a laugh. “Gonna be a warm day actually, so...better dress right.”

We both grinned at that and continued to talk about it, happy to have things to take our minds off our troubles, even if only for a moment.

**_Chloe_  
** ******March 22 nd 2015  
**6:13 PM  
****

I let out a slow breath, gently touching my swollen stomach; hard to believe I was seven months pregnant already. I was due in May, and right now, knowing we were having a daughter, the time had come to set up the nursery. For now, until Kyle and I could figure out the possibility of having our own place, the nursery would be set up at my place.

“Chloe?”

I turned to Kyle and smiled.

“Hey.” I replied. “Sorry, was just...thinking. So, are we really ready to do this?”  
  
Kyle nodded. “Yeah; um...David is gonna help and…?”

I shrugged. “Hey, it’s cool; we need all the help we can get. Especially since I’m not...particularly mobile right now.”  
  
Kyle just smiled sympathetically as David reached the room. Things were still pretty awkward between the families regarding Kyle and I and their choices in regards to the pregnancy.

“Alright then, ready?” David asked; stiff, but still being reasonably polite.

Kyle nodded. “Sure.”

So it was they got started, with me offering my thoughts and guidance where necessary and soon the nursery was getting into shape nicely. I smiled, things were truly looking up at last, there was just one more hurdle and I hoped we could pass it. I hoped we could finally actually resolve those issues with our families.


	22. Chapter 21

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 21  
**

**_Brian_  
** ******March 28 th 2015  
**06:42 PM  
****

I smiled lightly as I approached the restaurant with Rachel. We had arranged to meet Kyle and Chloe here for a double date. It was a relief to forget our problems for a while and just have a meal with my girlfriend and friends.

“Here we are.” Rachel remarked; squeezing my hand. “You ready?”

I grinned and nodded. “Yeah, think Chloe and Kyle are here yet?”

Rachel shook her head. “Probably not; but hey, we can wait.”  
  
I agreed and we began to head inside. Truth be told, while heading out for this double date at a restaurant, it wasn’t exactly a formal affair. As such I was clad simply in dark blue short trousers, a grey T-shirt, dark grey ankle socks and blue tennis shoes.

Meanwhile Rachel wore white denim shorts, a dark red wide-necked shirt and black shoes. Entering the restaurant we approached the host who looked up and smiled.

“Welcome, can I help you?”

I smiled and spoke. “We booked a table, party of four, the others haven’t arrived yet.”

“Yeah, Brian Baker and Rachel Amber. We’re still waiting on Chloe Price and Kyle Sherman.” Rachel explained.

The host nodded. “Ah yes, of course. Come, you can sit and wait, drinks?”  
  
We nodded and followed the host to the table before sitting down. Once sat down we ordered our drinks and waited patiently, when they arrived we both took a sip.

We were sitting and chatting for only a short while before Chloe and Kyle arrived. I didn’t spot them right away, but Rachel did and spoke.

“Hey guys.”

I turned and smiled, greeted them. They, like us, had dressed casually. Kyle was wearing brown cargo shorts, a black T-shirt, black shoes and a black cap which he wore backwards as usual.

Chloe by his side, the two of them holding hands, she wore simple jeans, a white T-shirt that was a few sizes too big, to contain her pregnancy bump, she also wore black combat boots.

“Hey.” I greeted.

They both smiled as they reached the table.

“Hi, good to see you guys.” Kyle said.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, good to see you, I’ve been looking forward to this.”  
  
I shared a look with Rachel. “Us too.”  
  
All smirking and laughing we all sat down, Chloe and Kyle’s drinks arrived. I shared another look with Rachel; we noticed that Chloe and Kyle were sitting close to each other, ever since admitting their feelings, they no longer felt the need to leave some space between them.

Their shoulders were currently brushing as they sat quietly. As did Rachel and I, clearly trying to think of something to say. Despite everything, despite how long they had been together, there was still some awkward topics for Chloe and Kyle.

**_Kyle_  
** ******March 28 th 2015  
**07:02 PM  
****

Chloe and I were both smiling, holding hands under the table, waiting for the food to arrive. Brian and Rachel sat opposite us, also smiling. It was awkward however, trying to think what to say. I wasn’t blind to the looks some of those in the restaurant were giving Chloe and me, due to Chloe’s pregnancy.

“So, how are you guys?” Rachel asked.

I realized right away they were trying to talk about ‘safe’ things. To try and quell the awkwardness that might still remain.

I hesitated. “We’re...”  
  
But Chloe replied, confidently, getting to the heart of the matter. “Good. I know you’re wondering about the baby, it’s fine, we can talk about it, seriously guys. Everything’s cool now, there’s no need to be anxious.”  
  
“We just...” Brian began but then sighed. “Are you guys ready for it?”

I shared a look with Chloe and we smiled.

“Yeah.” Chloe said with a soft sigh. “We’re as ready as we can be.”  
  
I sighed and shrugged, deciding we might as well get it out into the open. The thing that was still awkward for us both.

“If only our parents were as accepting as you guys have been.” I explained. “Joyce is the only on that’s truly supportive.”  
  
Chloe sighed but nodded, Brian and Rachel both grimaced.

“That sucks.” He commented.

Rachel reached out a hand to Chloe, comforting her as best she could, her other hand clearly intertwined with Brian’s.

“I couldn’t imagine going through what you guys are going through.” She said gently.

Chloe nodded slowly. “Thanks, but we’ll manage, I don’t know how good of a mom I’ll be.”

She looked down, Chloe did still have doubts like this.

I wish she had her usual confidence about this, I did my best to try and encourage her.

“You’ll be a great mom.” I told her.

Chloe smiled at me softly. “Thanks, you’ll be a great dad.”

Smiling wider we moved a little closer. Brian and Rachel were also smiling. Our food arrived at that moment and we began to eat.

As we did so, Chloe asked. “Enough about us, how are you guys, how was meeting the parents and shit?”

“Terrible at first.” Rachel admitted.

“Yeah, either her dad didn’t like me, or my brother didn’t trust her.” Brian explained. “It was bad first impressions all around.”  
  
We shared a look at that and Chloe snorted.

“Tell me about it, know how that feels.” She explained. “I mean, I’m not sure if we’re really good yet, but for quite some time, I was sure his mom hated me.”  
I shifted in my seat awkwardly. “She came around eventually, I’m sure we’ll...fix everything properly in the end.”

Brian nodded. “I’m sure of that too guys, our families did, it just takes time.”

We all lapsed into a relaxed silence after that, enjoying our meal. Each of us quite comfortable with the date, but we were currently unaware of how to broach a new topic. But right now, we weren’t really worried about that. We were still quite happy, enjoying the peaceful moment.


	23. Chapter 22

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 22  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******March 30 th 2015  
**04:10 PM  
****

I smiled warmly at Stella as we sat together, holding hands. We weren’t alone either, Max and Warren were with us.

“So, how’ve you guys been, I mean, it’s been…?” Warren began awkwardly.

I knew what he meant and replied calmly. “Things have actually calmed down; Philip’s kinda given up it seems.”

Stella nodded. “Yeah, so, we can just look forward to other things now.”

Max smiled, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Oh, like what?”

“We’ve got a plan set up to meet with Kyle and Chloe tomorrow.” Stella explained.

“Yeah; we’re going to spend some time hanging out and that, we asked Brian and Rachel but they’re busy.” I added.

Max nodded slowly. “Wow, that’s...you guys have fun, maybe we can call each other later.”  
  
Stella replied at once. “Sure thing, we can tell you guys how we got on.”

Warren and I also agreed. I paused briefly however, as I then saw Philip glaring over at us. I tensed but then he shook his head, still glaring and stalked away.  
  
“Jamie, you alright?” Stella asked suddenly.

I started but then turned to her and shook my head. “It’s cool, it’s nothing.”  
  
Stella seemed unsure, perhaps she didn’t believe me, but she said nothing else. I just hoped that nothing would truly go wrong and this meeting tomorrow would lead to a fun time.

**_Kyle_  
** ******March 30 th 2015  
**05:10 PM  
****

The five of us sat at the dinner table. Finally, after so much effort, my mom had agreed to come and now we were at Chloe’s house, meeting with Joyce and David, all having dinner together. We had all dressed up for the occasion.

I wore simple jeans, a black V-neck T-shirt and black sneakers, Chloe was wearing a black and white maternity dress and simple black shoes.

Joyce was wearing khaki pants, a powder blue blouse and blue slip-ons, David wore jeans, a green polo shirt and brown boots.

Finally mom was clad in simple capris, a purple sweater and purple slip-ons.

I could tell nobody knew what to say to break the ice. I considered something bland, like complimenting Joyce's cooking when my mom unexpectedly spoke.

"How far along are you, Chloe?"

Chloe looked up. She was surprised just as everyone was about my mother of all people speaking up. I think she was more surprised by the lack of malice in her tone.

"Right about 7 months. She's almost here."

Just like that, the floodgates had opened. Joyce smiled before asking excitedly, "Have you two picked a name?"

Chloe and I shared a look. "Not yet," I answered reluctantly. "We keep going back and forth."

"We're trying to find the perfect name. It isn't rocket science," Chloe added.

"If I may," David cut in. "I think Elizabeth or Mary are lovely names."

"Gross," Chloe and I cringed jokingly.

"Those are middle names," I protest.

"Those are names for a grandma," Chloe added.

"You know what I think?" Cindy added. Her voice had become bubbly. "I think her name should be Clarissa or Kristen. Something with a C or K."

I rolled my eyes. My family had a tradition of naming their kids after C or K names. Frankly, I thought it was silly. I told Chloe how I felt and she agreed. We wanted our daughter to be an individual, not a statistic on our family tree.

"No, Mom. I told you a long time ago if I had a kid I wasn't doing that."

"Well," Joyce added. "I think you should name her after your grandma, Chloe, Jessica."

"No," Chloe shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. "We don't want to name her after siblings. She'll be the first for both of our families."

"You guys are making this harder than it needs to be," David joked to everyone's amusement.

The rest of the dinner was spent like this, with our families brainstorming different names, which dissolved into stories about our respective families. Chloe and I didn't say much of anything that night, but we quietly held hands and enjoyed a peaceful night together with our family.

**_Brian_  
** ******March 31 st 2015  
**04:53 PM  
****

I bit my lip, concerned, looking at my watch.

‘ _What’s keeping Rachel, she was staying behind to talk to Mr. Jefferson again, but she said she wouldn’t be long.’_ I reflected. _‘I mean; she...we have plans and she said she’d be here soon.’_

I shook my head, this was getting too much. I recalled my former suspicions and now here I was, worrying more and more. I made up my mind, I had no other choice. I left the spot where I was waiting for Rachel and began heading to the last place I knew she’d be.

As there was only one route I knew, I’d either find her there, or run into her on the way. I was heading for Jefferson’s classroom. Reaching the class I knocked on the door, there was no answer.

Slowly I entered and looked around, freezing, there were signs of a struggle, but most worrying of all, there was no sign of Jefferson, or Rachel, anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things become more dangerous, the next six chapters will feature some pretty hard times for the characters involved, so, be ready.


	24. Chapter 23

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 23  
**

**_Rachel_  
** ******March 31 st 2015  
**5:22 PM  
****

When I recovered I felt woozy, I also felt lost, wondering just where I was, what had happened to me. The last thing I remembered was talking to Mr. Jefferson in his class, then I felt a sharp sting in my neck and then, nothing. I shivered and that was when I realized how cold it was; even though the weather was starting to get warmer.

Wherever I was turned out to be cold; My denim shorts, black T-shirt, black and blue flannel shirt and pink sandals weren’t really helping either. My vision swam and I screwed my eyes shut before opening them again; trying to clear my sight. I slowly became aware I was lying on the floor of a complete white room, almost like some sort of creepy photo studio, it even had lights and camera’s set up.

My wrists and ankles were bound with tape, I tensed in fear, wondering what had happened; I had clearly been kidnapped, but why and what was going on here. This wasn’t like anything I would have expected.

‘ _This definitely isn’t some kidnapping for ransom or anything normal.’_ I thought worriedly. _‘So what the fuck is going on?’_

I tried to struggle, still feeling weak. I could have handled a simple ransom kidnapping; as the DA’s daughter, it was a possibility and I had prepared myself against it. But this wasn’t normal. I heard the click of a camera and started. Then I saw him and everything turned on it’s head. A feeling of sickening betrayal built up inside me and I realized all along, Brian had been right. For there he was, Mark Jefferson, kneeling down, taking pictures of me in this state, smirking, wearing a pair of surgical gloves too I couldn’t help but note.

“Oh yes, that’s it, excellent Rachel, excellent.” He was saying, sounding very different to what I was used to.

He continued to take the photos as I tried to move, but my body was still deeply affected by the drugs he must have used to knock me out and barely responded. It had to be, it would explain the sting I felt, a syringe.

Jefferson smiled. “Ah, you’re awake, good...But note quite there, excellent. I find the slightly conscious model is the best...Allows me to capture, that moment...Yes, excellent...just what I need Rachel.”

“No...” I mumbled, my voice slurred.

He laughed softly. “Yes, well, this is way it happens, you just made it too easy, Rachel. You should have listened to your little friend, that, boy...”

I flinched upon hearing that. “Brian...”

The word was choked and I felt awful, I should have trusted him, he was only caring about my well-being. But Jefferson was still lost in what I could only describe as madness.

He merely nodded and continued, ignoring my distress.

“Right Brian, honestly, though, I don’t know why you wasted time with him; he just couldn’t appreciate you, no matter what?” He remarked savagely. “He was never good enough for you, nobody will be.”

I couldn’t believe this, of all the things to happen; I had to end up like this. I had refused to even consider Brian’s worries and it had cost me dearly. I wept openly and Jefferson’s persona suddenly changed.

“Fuck, Rachel, STAY STILL and stop that!” He yelled, finally he sighed. “You’re ruining the shot...I guess, you need another dose.”

I panicked at that, he was going to drug me again. “No!”

He pulled the trolley closer and readied the syringe for use and then turned to me.

“You brought this upon yourself Rachel, understand.” He growled before bending down.

I reacted the only way I could, even though my legs were bound, I still tried to kick out. My movements were sluggish still however and instead of kicking Jefferson I kicked the trolley. I heard him yelling and realized what I’d done, one of the drug bottles had been open and had spilled.

“No, you bitch, you ruined my photos!” He yelled. “Urgh, now I’ll have to start all over again...Well, as I always say, always take the shot.”

I cried out and tried to struggle, but to little avail and soon found myself passing out as I was injected once again.


	25. Chapter 24

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 24  
**

**_Stella_  
** ******March 31 st 2015  
**6:52 PM  
****

I grinned as I checked myself over in the mirror once more. This was the day we had arranged with Kyle and Chloe to meet up and hang out with them. Brian and Rachel sadly couldn’t come. In fact, we hadn’t heard from them since yesterday. Shaking my head I returned to looking at the mirror.

‘ _Even if it is just a casual get together with some friends, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to look good for Jamie, right.’_ I thought to myself.

I had made the effort to wear something good, taking the warming weather into account too. That was how I now stood, wearing a pair of short denim shorts with a pink tank-top and pink sneakers. Fixing my hair into a ponytail I checked the time and decided to hurry.

I knew Kyle would be over talking to Chloe at her house. Jamie and I planned to wait for them by the equipment shed on the school sports field. From there we’d get the bus and go hang out at the Two Whales.

Leaving my dorm I began making my way there now; true I was going to be early, but I figured I might as well head down and wait. Rather than waiting in my room with nothing really to do; at least I knew Jamie would be early too and we’d be able to chat for a while.

My prediction turned out to be true for sure enough, there was Jamie, leaning against the equipment shed, checking his phone. Like me he’d dressed for the warming weather in blue casual shorts, a white tank-top, white ankle socks and black sneakers. I grinned widely and hurried over.

“Hey Jamie.” I greeted him casually.

He put his phone away and looked up about to speak; then his eyes went wide.

He quickly recovered however. “Hi Stella; wow, you look great.”

Laughing lightly I kissed him.

“Thanks, so do you.” I replied honestly.

He grinned widely and I knew I had made the right choice with my outfit. I moved until I was now next to Jamie, we both stood by the shed, keeping an eye out for Kyle. As we did my mind began to wander and Jamie, of course, noticed.

“Stella?” He queried. “You alright?”

I nodded. “Yeah I just...”

I actually felt myself blushing, but decided to admit the truth.  
  
“I was remembering the night we, you know...” I told Jamie, who also blushed. “I was hoping we could have another night like it, preferably without the morning interruption.”

He smiled at that; but before he could say anything, it happened.

“Stel-MRUGH!!” Jamie began to reply.

“WHHT THM!!?” I screamed.

Immediately we tried to struggle; a hand was covering my mouth and nose, holding a sweet smelling rag over them. I could just make out Jamie in the same predicament. We both tried desperately to pull the hands off our mouths but I felt myself getting weaker. Then to my horror, I saw Jamie was the same; before his eyes fluttered shut and he went limp, mere moments before I slid into unconsciousness myself.

**_Kyle_  
** ******March 31 st 2015  
**7:11 PM  
****

I smiled lightly as I made it back to Blackwell; I had to find Jamie and Stella and tell them of the slight change of plans, emphasis on slight. We would still be going to hang out at the Two Whales together with Chloe. Only Chloe wasn’t coming with us on the bus; I had been visiting her while she spent time with Joyce and, hearing her plans, Joyce offered to drive Chloe there.

I would’ve accepted a lift from Joyce and just texted Jamie and Stella. But in my rush to get around to see Chloe, I left my phone in my dorm. So now I was hurrying to the sports field equipment shed to find them and tell them so we could simply go straight to the bus.

‘ _Lovely day for this too, nice and warm.’_ I reflected.

I was glad I had dressed for the weather, wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts, a red T-shirt, black sneakers and a black cap with a logo, worn backwards as usual. I paused, slowing down as I approached the shed.

I looked around, perplexed. _‘That’s weird, where’s Jamie and Stella; they’re never late, and here I am, late...they should be here. They wouldn’t just up and go by themselves either, especially as they know I don’t have my phone...’_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a strange noise coming from inside the shed. Confused I edged closer and heard it again, it sounded like people talking, but the words were oddly muffled Unsure what to expect, I opened the door and stepped in.

Inside my eyes widened with shock as I saw Jamie and Stella; they were both lying on their floor of the shed, eyes wide, struggling like mad. Their arms were behind their backs, their wrists had been tied together with duct tape, as had their ankles and just below their knees. Several strips of duct tape also covered their mouths.

“GNLM!!” Stella screamed, spotting me.

"What the hell happened to you guys?” I gasped before awkwardly laughing. “Tell me this isn't some sort of kinky foreplay?"  
  
Jamie moaned urgently at that. “NHHH!!”  
  
"Probably not," I said to myself. "I can't leave you two alone, can I?"

I then approached to try and get them free.

“Wm'rm bmnng gndnhppmd...” Stella tried to explain through her taped mouth before screaming. “GNLM LHHG HHT!!”

“BMHNND NHH!” Jamie cried.

“Huh-Mrugh!?” I began, only to cry out in shock.

My cry was muffled however as I felt an arm wrap itself around my torso, pinning my own arms, meanwhile a hand held a sweet smelling cloth over my mouth and nose.

“Whht thm fhgg!?” I gasped; almost instantly feeling groggy.

I struggled desperately suddenly realizing the awful truth.

Whoever had grabbed me was trying to knock me out, the sweet smell had to be chloroform or something similar. Jamie and Stella had clearly been attacked the same way, knocked out then tied and gagged. But why, and why was I being attacked.

Kicking my legs out I was able to move a little, getting some leverage, just enough that I was able to then elbow my attacker in the stomach. He cursed, letting me go. I staggered to the wall, dizzy and gasping as the fresh air hit me.

“What the hell!?” I yelled recognizing the attacker. “Philip, are you trying to kill me?!”  
  
I glared at Philip Rhodes who stood, glaring right back. Now it made sense why Stella and Jamie had been attacked and then Philip confirmed his reasons for attacking me too.

"No, you idiot! You shouldn't have interfered. Now you'll have to go with them." He snapped angrily.

I glared, despite still feeling weak from the chloroform. I was attacked simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, because I’d seen too much.  
Despite my dizziness I spat back. "We're not going anywhere with you, weirdo."

Philip just closed in, raising the sedative soaked rag again. I couldn’t give him a chance and so I swung out, trying to punch him. But the blow was wild, I was completely uncoordinated from nearly being drugged to sleep.

Philip ducked, but was forced to drop the rag. He sidestepped around my dazed form and grabbed something. Reacting at once I swung for him again.

But I only caught him a glancing blow and was unprepared for Philip’s speed; with him being uninhibited by anything.

“Sorry Kyle.” He said, not sounding sorry at all.

He then cracked me on the head with a baseball bat.

“But now you have to go to sleep.”

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	26. Chapter 25

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 25  
**

**_Rachel_  
** ******March 31 st 2015  
**10:16 PM  
****

When I came to, I felt even colder, I began to feel panicked, suddenly remembering what was happening. But then, suddenly, as it became clear again. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone for now, there was no sign of Jefferson. The reason I was colder was soon clear as it seemed Jefferson had removed my flannel shirt; which was now sitting folded up on the sofa opposite where I was in this Dark Room. My sandals were off too, but I recalled they had come off during my struggle against Jefferson as he injected me. They were at the side of the room, as if they had just been kicked aside.

‘ _Holy shit, this is...fuck, gotta...’_ I thought worriedly.

Yet my head still felt heavy. I was also currently trapped. I had been seated on a chair in the main area again, the reflective lights bathed this section of the room in a red light. I was secured to the chair with duct tape, binding my wrists to the armrests and my legs to the front legs, at the ankles.

‘ _Someone has to...’_ I thought before reacting in desperation. “Is anyone out there! Hey! Help me!”

But there was no one to respond and all I’d probably done was get myself into trouble. Especially if Jefferson had heard me. I looked around frantically and spotted a trolley nearby. On the lower shelf was the ruined photos, yet there were more, on the top of the trolley, fresh photos of me.

I grimaced, seeing myself, so zoned out, tied up, and Jefferson had used this for his own sick pleasure.

‘ _Fuck, that is so disturbing...urgh...burn it.’_ I thought desperately.

I tugged at my bonds but they didn’t give and then I froze, fear filling me as I heard it, footsteps. The part of my brain that still clung to hope was praying for rescue. But I knew it was Jefferson. Sure enough he entered, smirking.

“I see you’ve woken up Rachel, very good.” He remarked. “I see you’ve had time to appreciate my work. You are an exemplary model, just like you wanted to be.”

I growled; knowing all too well he was mocking me. “Fuck you.”  
  
Jefferson merely shook his head and sighed. “Rachel, Rachel, you disappoint me. But it matters little, we’re not done.”

I froze at that, terrified as I suddenly realized what he meant. He picked up his camera and a cloying fear gripped me, starting in my stomach before spreading through my body. I shuddered yet despite my efforts at defiance, I was still woozy from the drug. As a result I was powerless, unable to do anything but wriggle against my bonds as Jefferson took his photos.

“Yes, excellent, this is certainly one of my best.” He remarked.

That caught my attention and I suddenly felt sick; I wasn’t the first, the one thing that worried me mainly about that was, I surely wouldn’t be the last.

Looking around I soon saw something which made my blood run cold; for there was a large locker on the left side of the room. It was open and inside were several red binders, just like the one of the trolley, all of them had names on them. I assumed the open one on the trolley had my name.

‘ _That’s...no, he can’t...’_ I thought in dismay.

For I could see at least two of the names, both after the gap where my binder would apparently go. Kate and Max; he was going to go after them.

“Rachel!” Jefferson snapped.

I tensed, worried I had been caught, it was certainly not something I was supposed to see.

But all he said was. “Pay attention, I will not have you ruining this!”

With that he resumed taking his photos, leaving me to squirm as my fear especially as I knew now. I had to pray I hadn’t actually been seen, that I could somehow survive this and warn Kate and Max, warn someone, the police...anyone. Yet something didn’t sit well with me. He had several previous victims, how had he continued to get away with it, especially since he couldn’t have killed them all, or it would have been noticed. But how could they have all kept quiet.

“Excellent Rachel, this has worked very well.” Jefferson was saying happily. “Now I need to get to work...”  
  
“Mr. Jefferson...”

He shook his head. “Shh, that will be all Rachel, I need to work, now be quiet, or I’ll be forced to keep you quiet.”  
  
I glared at him, he thought I was just going to make this easy for him.

He had begun to walk away. But I called out.

“You won’t get away with this!” I cried out. “You’re going to get caught out in the end, you know that! I won’t-!”

He turned to me, picking something up as he did so, approaching me, glaring.

“I warned you Rachel, I don’t have time for this nonsense. You should have just stayed quiet. Now I have to keep you quiet. We will have more time later, but until then...” He growled.

Then, before I could say anything else, I was silenced, cut off just as the words were about to spill from my lips. I was silenced by Jefferson taping my mouth shut before leaving me to work on his computer, something to do with the photos he’d taken of me. I was left, secured to the chair, gagged and unable to do anything but tug against them futilely.


	27. Chapter 26

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 26  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******March 31 st 2015  
**10:51 PM  
****

Waking up was like a nightmare, especially after Philip knocked Stella and me out again, after he had struck Kyle. Upon waking up I found myself, still bound and gagged, like before, only with more tape around my stomach, pinning me to some sort of post. I was in a dark room, I couldn’t see my surroundings very well. But I could see enough to see I wasn’t alone. Bound and gagged exactly the same way as me, only a couple of feet or so to my left was Kyle, who was still out cold. Stella was also here, still bound and gagged, yet she was set on the floor, or, more precisely, an old mattress on the floor. Then I saw him approaching, as did Stella.

“Phnlnp!!?” Stella cried out.

I glared and tried to yell. “Phnlnp, nhh bhfthrd, whht thm fhgg!!”

Philip just laughed and shook his head. “Sorry for the abrupt change in accommodations, but there is something wrong here that needs corrected, and that’s what we’re gonna do.”

We both glared at him, Philip just shrugged and it was only then I realized, to my horror, that he had a knife in his hands.

“You see, something important was stolen from me, by some worthless nerd who thinks he can take another man’s property.” Philip drawled. “Meanwhile, the girl of my dreams let’s herself be deceived by said nerd instead of becoming my wife like she’s supposed too.”  
  
It wasn’t anything we hadn’t heard from him before, but he had clearly flipped this time. I was starting to worry, for not only my own safety, but Stella’s and Kyle’s.

Philip shook his head and glared at the unconsciousness Kyle.

“Of course I now also have to deal with another moron who decided to show up where he didn’t belong.” Philip remarked. “But he’ll go first, I have no real use for him, so I’ll just dispose of him when I feel like it.”

“WHHT!?!” We both screamed.

Philip laughed. “Oh yes, he’s going to die. So are you Jamie, after I make you suffer and after you see Stella submit to me like she’s supposed to...oh we will have such fun, Stella.”

She froze, tears in her eyes, his intent was obvious, he was going to rape her.

I struggled against my bonds, glaring. “Nhh'rm fngg, nhh fngg fhgg, nhh-!!”

But then, another voice caught our attention.

“Hrgh, mn hmhd, WHHT THM FHGG!!?” Kyle had finally awoken and just realized his situation

“Ah, I see you’re awake Kyle, welcome.” Philip said. “Too bad it won’t be for long.”

“GNLM!?” Stella and I screamed.

Kyle’s eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. “PHNLNP!?”

“I was just telling them how things were going to work...such a shame you’re so...unimportant yet had to just walk in.” Philip remarked. “It’s only signed your own death warrant.”

A stony silence fell after that.

It was clear that Kyle caught on to Philip’s meaning, of how Philip planned to kill him just for the fun of it.

“Nhh...Lmt hf gh, hffhhlm!!” He yelled, struggling against his bonds.

But it was no good, Kyle was clearly secured as well as Stella and I; there was no getting away.

“As I said, I will be making Stella mine, and I will keep doing so, until she accepts it, then I’ll deal with your pathetic friend...Who knows, I might be generous and let you live that long yourself.” Philip scoffed. “Or I might kill you right now.”  
  
“Nhh whht!?” Kyle gasped.

Philip just laughed and shook his head. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

With that he turned to Stella and approached her, knife at the ready.

Stella panicked. “Nh, nh, NHHHHH!!!”

Kyle and I froze in horror, but then he stepped back, Stella whimpered, alive, unharmed, but utterly humiliated; for he had cut off her clothes, leaving her in just her black panties and matching bra.

**_Stella_  
** ******March 31 st  2015  
**11:15 PM  
****

I shivered and not because it was now very cold in just my underwear; but the fact that I was reduced to this in front of three boys, although granted, only one of them was truly a threat to me in this state. I now knew Philip’s intentions and had to fight hard not to break down in tears because of it. Kyle seeing me like this was embarrassing, but I knew that, had Philip not been here and had he not been restrained, he would’ve hurried to my aid and even tried to find something to cover me with. As for Jamie, not only would he do the same, it wouldn’t be as embarrassing, after all, we’d see a lot more of each other than this before.

“Excellent choice, Stella.” Philip laughed, remarking on my underwear. “I don’t care if you were trying to seduce the worthless nerd with these, you know these are perfect...for me.”

I shivered again and shook my head, trying to squirm away. But he just laughed, it now made sense why I had been laid on this mattress, rather than tied to a post like the boys.

Then suddenly, Kyle shouted. “Nhh'rm fmrnhhfln thnf dmfpmrhtm? Dnd mhmmn nht tmll hmr fhm lhvmd nhh? Mvmr?”

Despite being badly muffled by the gag, his meaning was clear. He had just insulted Philip and I realized why, I was shocked, horrified. Wasn’t Kyle’s life already in enough danger, yet he would take further risks.

Although he had put the knife away, Philip still looked dangerous as he left me and began to approach Kyle.

“What was that, Sherman?” He snarled angrily.

Kyle glared defiantly and spoke again. “N ghn fmm whn Ftmllh ghhfm Jhmnm hvmr nhh.”

Philip’s nostrils flared and his eyes sparked with anger. “Stella is mine, no one else can have her, now keep quiet.

“Mhgm mm nhh hgln fthpnd fhgg!!” Kyle replied defiantly.

Philip shook his head. “Kyle, you are trying my patience. 'Honestly Kyle, insults and such language. I suggest you shut the fuck up; unless you want more tape over you big loud mouth.”

“Mhrm thpm hvmr mn mhhth, Phnlnp? Jmmz, nhw Hm'm fthrtnng th thnng nhh'rm hgthhlln Hmnth mm!”

Again, despite being muffled, his meaning was clear, another insult. Philip then suddenly lashed out, striking Kyle in the face, making him yelp briefly.

“SHUT UP!” He snapped.

Now worked up he suddenly turned and approached Jamie.

“I was gonna save this for later.” He growled, suddenly removing Jamie’s glasses and putting them aside. “Be grateful I’m so kind, but I need you capable of seeing things later. Now...time to let off some steam.”

With that he acted and Kyle, still clearly in pain from the blow to his eye, struggled at once. I also struggled and tried to react. But we were powerless, unable to do anything but watch as Philip began attacking Jamie, beating him brutally. The only other noises were muffled cries of pain from Jamie as he too tried to struggle, to get away, but was helpless.

I wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but in the end I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Phnlnp, fthp, plmhfm...lmhvm Jhmnm hlhnm!!” I cried.

To my surprise he did stop. Jamie slumped over, barely conscious, his nose was busted, he was bleeding from a few other places and already some nasty bruises were forming. Kyle strained against his bonds, unable to free himself. Philip approached me, smirking.

“But of course Stella. After all, you must be eager, to experience what a real man is like.” He said darkly, drawing his knife. “Let me show you...once you’re appropriately attired of course.”

My eyes widened in horror and I screamed. “Nh, plmhfm, nh, Hm dhn't-NHHHHH!!”

But it was no use, I was now naked and with very little effort, Philip stripped off and my world dissolved into pain as he began to rape me, he thrust inside me with no regard or care. His mouth and hands mauled my breasts, my nipples and otherwise tormented me. Suddenly he became much rougher, making me scream into my gag.

“You fucking slut, still can't believe you’re not a virgin, that you let that nerd fuck you!” He screamed.

This only made him hurt me more with his assault; but I took some solace in his reaction, it was a small victory. I had given my virginity to Jamie, rather than have it stolen by this monster I thought I knew. When the pain finally ended, it was brief. He came inside me and pulled out; but then a new humiliation as I was forced upright and my gag was ripped off.

Before I could scream I found Philip forcing his penis into my mouth, making me choke as he then orally raped me. The pain and torment continued as I was gagged again after being made to swallow when he came in my mouth. I was forced onto my front, made to bring my ass into the air as he groped and suddenly smacked it several times, before resuming raping me, this time taking me from behind.

I cried, unable to stop, the long time spent in torment just melted away and felt like one long nightmarish eternity. I wished fervently for it to stop and finally, after he came inside me, more than once this time, Philip finally pulled out.

I wept openly, I heard Jamie’s weak moan, he had seen what had happened and I knew right away he’d feel horrible, guilty. But he was as powerless as I was, as all three of us were.

“We’re not done yet, Stella.” Philip hissed. “This will keep going, until you realize the truth, and become mine...utterly mine.”  
  
With that I felt him grab my ass again and position himself. My eyes widened and more tears fell; horror filled me. He was going to anally rape me. But then Kyle’s voice came again and his words immediately infuriated Philip and made him turn away from me.

“Hmn, Ghhbbn-Ghmmgf!”


	28. Chapter 27

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 27  
**

**_Rachel_  
** ******April 1 st 2015  
**12:09 AM  
****

Time seemed to pass so slowly; I honestly still couldn’t believe this was happening.

‘ _Why did this have to happen?’_ I thought in dismay. _‘How could I have been so blind?’_

I suddenly remembered all the warnings I had received and now just felt worse.

I bowed my head. _‘_ _Brian, I’m so sorry...oh God, you were right all along. I should’ve listened to you...’_

That led me to an even deeper fear. What was Jefferson going to do to me, was I even going to survive this? Would I never see Brian again? I recalled all the times we had together, of his genuine love. I could only imagine what would happen to him if Jefferson did what I feared.

I squirmed in my seat; fighting back tears. _‘He has to know I’m missing by now...he has to be looking for me, the police have to be...but, they don’t even know where I am. I don’t even know where this is…?’_

I lifted my head at that, looking around frantically. Jefferson had spent nearly an hour or so on his computer, working on the shots he had taken of me, then he went out and hadn’t yet returned. I was anxious, worried he was in fact just lying in wait around the corner, waiting to see what kind of move I made. I was still as he had left me since then, securely taped to the chair by my wrists and ankles, my mouth still taped shut.

But I couldn’t let it end like this, my resolve grew firmer; Jefferson had probably left me for longer than he thought. But for the first time since being here, I felt completely clear headed and focused. Whatever he had dosed me with had worn off completely.

‘ _I’m not letting him get away with this. He won’t win.’_ I thought in determination. _‘I have to get out of this...somehow...’_

I began pulling at my bonds again and this time, almost cried out in relief, although the tape muffled the noise I made. My right leg pulled free, breaking the tape. It was a start. I looked around again and this time, I saw it, the trolley. It was close enough; I leaned out and just managed to hook my foot around one of its legs. I pulled it closer and looked at the objects on top.

I tensed when I saw them. _‘Scissors, either I’m unbelievably lucky, or Jefferson is toying with me...’_

But I had to take the chance. It was awkward and somewhat painful, but I managed to lean down enough that I was able to peel the tape off my mouth. Discarding it I leaned closer to the trolley again; I could only pray this worked; especially if Jefferson was gone as it would mean I had to do this before he returned.

It was again awkward but I was able to pick up the scissors with my teeth and move them to my right hand. After some awkward fumbling attempts I had my right hand free. After that it became clear sailing and I was soon pushing the trolley aside, pulling the remnants of tape off my right ankle and standing up.

‘ _Right, free now...just, gotta get outta here and get help...’_ I thought to myself.

Acting at once I grabbed and pulled on my flannel shirt and sandals and found my phone. Pocketing it I began to move towards the exit when I heard the sound of a door opening. I tensed, it had to be Jefferson. Acting at once I grabbed a nearby camera stand and took cover by the open doorway which divided both halves of the room. The moment I saw the figure I lashed out. In the split-second before I struck, I realized my instincts had been right, it was Jefferson. Then with a cry of pain he hit the ground.

“What!?” He gasped, struggling to get to his feet.

I couldn’t let that happen, I struck again, this time he collapsed in a heap, out cold.

I growled, my voice shaking. “You...sick, evil, monster.”

Acting quickly I threw aside the camera stand and grabbed the roll of duct tape from the trolley, securing Jefferson. I had to make sure he couldn’t get away when I finally got help and the authorities came to arrest him. Finally, I turned and just ran, desperate to get away from that place.

It wasn’t until I got outside that I realized I was trembling uncontrollably. I found myself in an abandoned old barn and, once I finally got the doors open I stepped out. I was in an area I didn’t recognize.

‘ _Fuck...how do I…?’_ I thought in a panic; before collecting myself. _‘Calm down Rachel, focus...’_

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled 911 and waited.

“911, what is your emergency?”

I spoke as clearly as I could. “I need...I need help, I need the police.”

There was a brief pause and then finally a new voice.

“Ma’am?” The voice was official and certainly that of a police officer.

“I need help, I...I’ve been kidnapped and I’ve just escaped, my name is Rachel Amber.”

The officer reacted immediately. “Rachel Amber!?”

I heard a voice in the background reacting to that, unmistakably Brian’s.

“Where are you, we’ve been searching for you since…?”

I replied at once. “I don’t know, I’m by some old barn in the middle of nowhere, I can’t see anything that would tell me...”

There was a brief pause and then the office spoke. “Alright listen, stay on the line, we’ll try and trace your phone.”

“I...Brian Baker is there, isn’t he?” I said at last.

“Yes.” The officer confirmed. “He’s the one who reported you missing.”

I immediately made it clear I wanted to talk to him.

Right away the officer agreed and then I heard Brian, relief flooding me.

“Rachel, are you…?”

I smiled. “I’m okay now...there’s, there’s a lot I need to say, but I need to tell the police.”

“But what happened, I mean…?” He began.

“You were right, you were right all along. It was Jefferson.” I explained.

He gasped, clearly horrified. But I did my best to reassure him and to try and stay calm as we continued to talk. I heard the confirmation that they’d found my location and were on their way. While I didn’t want to end the call, I knew I still had much more to do.

So, with Brian passing the phone back to the officer I quickly told him about what had happened to me and about Jefferson. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but I just hoped things would be resolved in the end. After hanging up I lost track of time; but the wait was worth it in the end when finally I heard the sound of approaching cars and, looking up, saw they were indeed the police cars.

The nightmare was over, I was safe.


	29. Chapter 28

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 28  
**

**_Kyle_  
** ******April 1 st  2015  
**12:10 AM  
****

I don’t know exactly what came over me, but I was determined to stop this. If I had to get hurt, so be it. So long as I could stop Philip from taking this depravity any further.

I couldn’t imagine how Jamie must feel, knowing that the girl he loved had been so violently defiled and he was helpless to do anything about it. It was only the slight movements and the fact his eyes weren’t fully closed and could be seen moving that confirmed he was still alive and awake. Philip, now dressed, was now in front of me, knife out, and glowering.

“The fuck you say Kyle.” He snarled, clearly warning me.

But I didn’t care, I needed to distract him, despite the cost. “Nhh'rm dhnng thnf bmghhfm nhh ghhldn't gmt lhnd rnght?”

It was a desperate taunt, but it worked. Philip snarled and struck me in the face with the base of the knife handle.

“Gnlm, nh!!” Stella screamed.

“Gnlm...” Jamie mumbled weakly.

“You should learn to shut that fat mouth of yours, Sherman.” Philip snapped. “You’re just making this worse for yourself, remember, you’re worthless...I can kill you any time I want.”

As if I could forget with him gloating about it ever single chance he got.

But I wasn’t going to let that fear stop me, not if it meant delaying Philip from hurting my friends, even if only temporary.

So I glared solidly at him and despite my gag, taunted him again.

“Dh nhhr whrft, Ghpthnn Fht Fhgg!”

“GNLM!!” Stella screamed.

Philip snarled and struck me again. “That’s it, you asked for this, you dumb moron.”

With that he used the knife, to cut the tape securing me to the post. My wrists were still bound behind my back, my legs bound at the ankles and knees. But that didn’t stop Philip from forcing me up and dragging me towards the middle of the room. I tried to hop to ensure I didn’t stumble, to no avail and gave up.

Before long I was forced onto my knees, facing Stella who was lying just a couple of feet to my left, and Jamie, still secured to the post. It then happened, Philip grabbed my head and forced my head back, upwards and then I felt the cold steel of his knife, right on my neck, he was going to slit my throat.

‘ _Shit this is, fuck, he’s really going to do it...’_ I thought in shock; then my mind went unbidden. _‘Chloe, I’m sorry...I’m leaving you and our daughter, I’ll never get to be the best father I can possibly be...’_

I braced myself for the end.

Philip laughed, no doubt my expression had betrayed my fear.

“Aww, what’s wrong Kyle, scared...gonna piss yourself?” He taunted.

I put up as much bravery as I could as I shot back. “Thm hnln thnng thht'f fghrnng mm Hmf hhw tnnn nhh hrm.”

Philip growled at yet another insult. Then I felt the pain as he began to cut my neck. Before he could damage anything vital, although I already felt the blood on my neck, there was a loud bang. Philip dropped the knife in shock, staggering backwards.

Then it was a blur of activity as the police burst into the room, we had been found. The loud bang initially heard, the reason for things becoming so blurry, had been a stun grenade. By the time I had recovered from that I was aware that I was free.

The tape was off my mouth, my hands and legs were free, I was being supported as I was guided out of the place Philip had taken us captive, holding something against my bleeding neck. I looked around, Stella was covered up and also being guided out, Jamie needed the most support, trying to stay upright. We were being guided to a nearby ambulance.

“Guys...” I whispered.

They didn’t respond at first; but then I managed a smile when I saw Philip, still raving as he struggled, being led away in cuffs. The police had him. Finally Jamie and Stella both managed to look in my direction and I smiled at them, nodding reassuringly. They got the message and seemed to relax a little as they were put in the ambulance along with me. We were all okay; we had made it, we were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally reach the end of the hard chapters, things can calm down now.


	30. Chapter 29

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 29  
**

**_Kyle_  
** ******April 1 st 2015  
**05:53 AM  
****

I sighed softly, gently running my hand along the bandages around my neck, keeping pressure on the cut Philip gave me when he try to murder me, giving it a chance to heal and preventing further blood loss. I was lucky, it was a shallow wound, he hadn’t cut anything vital, but if he had kept going like he was, it would’ve been my end.

I shuddered at the thought. _‘To have come so close to death...’_

Trying to compose myself I recalled my other diagnosis; it seemed that while only slightly bruised from the roughing up Philip had given me, including a black eye, my only other injury was a minor concussion from him using the baseball bat against me. I had to admit, it could have been a lot worse; but I was still badly shaken by what happened. That was when I heard it, the disturbance outside my room and I smiled lightly, there was only one person it could be.

“Hey...” I barely got out.

Chloe barged into the room, still managing to look badass and even angry, despite being eight months pregnant.

She was also on the verge of tears. “You’re such an asshole.”

I knew that she had been scared for my life; I knew I was.

“I know, I’m sorry.” I replied quietly.

She just shook her head. “I’m just happy you’re alive.”

I stood up and we hugged, holding each other as closely as we could.

“I would never leave you or our daughter behind.” I told her gently. “When I was sitting there, with a knife at my throat, I...I found myself thinking. I love you Chloe and I want to be the best father I can possibly be.”

We parted after that and she grinned. “I love you too, Kyle. I was so worried about you.”

We both smiled, still holding each other, despite parting from our embrace.

I let out a slow breath and then replied, trying to restore the usual confidence in us both.

“I’m sure you would’ve kicked Philip’s ass easily.” Chloe laughed at that; I then thought for a moment. “We should go see Jamie and Stella, see how they’re doing.”

“Yeah, Brian and Rachel too, um, don’t know if you heard...” Chloe said then.

I blinked; startled. “Uh no?”

“I’ll tell you on the way.”

With that we began to walk; with Chloe revealing the full horror of what had happened to Rachel, I was shocked to say the least, to know that Jefferson had done something like that. Still, from how Chloe explained it, Jamie and Stella were nearer, so we decided to visit them first. I also couldn’t wait to tell her something.

“About our daughter Chloe.” I revealed. “I may have thought of the perfect name.”

“Oh yeah?”  
  
“I wanna tell Jamie and Stella too, this was the kinda talk I think we would’ve had with them if...what happened didn’t happen.” I replied.

Chloe nodded in agreement and soon we reached Jamie’s room. But as we entered we found he wasn’t there, only one of the nurses.

“Can I help you?” She asked pleasantly, turning to face them as they entered.

“Is Jamie here?” Chloe asked.

I then added. “This is his room, right?”  
  
The nurse nodded. “Yes it is...we finished treating his injuries and despite our advice to stay in bed and rest, he insisted on going to see the girl that was brought in with the two of you.”  
  
The last part she directed at me.

Realizing at once where Jamie now was I turned and left, thanking her, a few moments later, Chloe caught up.

She stopped me, raising an eyebrow. “You know, a good idea would have been to ask where Stella’s room is.”

“Oh, yeah, did you ask?” I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Duh, this way.”

Chloe now leading we headed for Stella’s ward. Reaching it was shared a worried look before cautiously knocking on the door and entering. Inside we saw Jamie, he looked a lot better than he had which was a relief. He was sitting on Stella’s bed, gently stroking her hair as they held each other tightly, Stella was in tears, clinging to him.

“Hey.” Chloe and I greeted in unison.

As I pulled up a chair for Chloe they both looked up and returned out greeting, Jamie with a small smile, Stella still choked up. Chloe gingerly sat down as I looked from Jamie to Stella and back again.

“How are you two doing?”

Jamie sighed. “I’ve...been better.”  
  
Stella just let out a shuddering gasp and broke down again, burying her face in Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie soothed her as best he could, looking at me sadly. “Out of all of us, Stella got it much worse.”

I nodded; he was right there. I still couldn’t believe that Phillip would do such a thing, that was what truly made me angry.

I stuttered, not sure what to say. Chloe however took initiative, reaching out and gently managing to place her hand on Stella, getting the girl’s attention.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for what happened.” She said softly. “But we’re all here for you.”

I nodded and replied. “Yes, always.”  
  
“Thanks Chloe, Kyle.” Stella managed to reply.

There was brief silence that was then punctured by the sounds of another commotion and people approaching.

“Think someone’s coming.” I remarked, pointing out the obvious.

I pulled up a chair, next to Chloe, just as Stella shook her head, clinging to Jamie tighter.

“Oh God.” She moaned. “It’s them.”  
  
I straightened up at that, eyes narrowing, I realized who she meant at once.

**_Chloe_  
** ******April 1 st 2015  
**06:15 AM  
****

I had to admit, I was confused, not understanding what was going on. But seeing my expression, Kyle explained.

“Her parents.” He whispered to me.

I bit my lip, recalling a little of what he had told me of them and the issues they had with Stella and Jamie. It was at that moment that the door opened and Duncan and Olivia Hill stepped in. Immediately upon seeing Jamie hugging Stella, Duncan glowered.

“You...” He growled. “You take your filthy hands off my daughter.”

Jamie simply glared back at him, responding spitefully. “Oh now she’s your daughter.”  
  
I shook my head, it was becoming clear what was going on.

I couldn’t help but intervene. “Can we stop the pissing contest, you’re lucky your daughter is even alive.”

But that just made Duncan round on me.

“I don’t see how this is any of your business, girl.” He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes, knowing full well from his expression he was judging me, just because I was pregnant.

“Leave her alone!” Kyle snapped, standing up. “We’re only here because of Philip and you two wanted that asshole to be with Stella. Thank God for Jamie, neither of you know what a good guy would look like if it slapped you in the face.”

Duncan looked outraged, now rounding on Kyle.

“How dare you!” He bellows. “We were giving Stella what was best for her.”  
  
“Bullshit!” Jamie spat. “You only cared about yourselves. All you wanted was Stella to get with Philip...for money. You didn't care about her feelings at all. Not only that; you tried to force her into the arms of some crazed psychopath, look what he did to us...to Stella. He was going to kill me; after forcing Stella to be his...he was going to kill Kyle; and for what; just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he even attempted it, look at his neck!"

I bit my lip, glancing over at Kyle.

Kyle’s expression had darkened as he grimaced, rubbing his neck. This only added to my distress, which wouldn’t be good for the baby.

Frowning I spoke as calmly as I could. “I think you two need to leave.”  
  
It wasn’t a suggestion.

But naturally Duncan wasn’t having it. “You’re the ones who should-”  
  
“Enough!”  
  
I gaped, I wasn’t the only one, everybody had been shocked into silence. For the one who had just interrupted Duncan, was Olivia. I briefly noticed Kyle sitting down again, still rubbing his bandaged neck, I settled back in my seat, hand on my swollen stomach, watching what was happening in amazement.

“Olivia.” Duncan growled, turning to her. “You will...”  
  
But instead of shrinking away, Olivia stood her ground. “I am done with this, look at what we’ve become Duncan. Look at what we’ve done...to Stella especially; and for what, money, is that really worth it?”

There were tears in her eyes as she said this, it was clear she was releasing everything she had kept pent up for so long. I reached for Kyle and we soon linked hands, watching, solemn but intrigued. Stella was trying to wipe away her tears as she stared at her mother in disbelief.

“We have nothing Olivia, we need to-” Duncan began.

But she cut him off again. “Money isn't everything...I should have seen it sooner and not after this, atrocity Philip committed. There are things more important; things we've denied Stella, despite them being within our power to give."

It was amazing to watch; it was clear she had been wanting to say this for a long time.

Despite everything, despite how she acted, Olivia truly loved her daughter; she was just too afraid of her husband to speak up.  
  
"You are being ridiculous; we can talk about this later." Duncan tried.  
  
But Olivia wasn’t having it. "No; if anyone should leave here; it's you. Honestly; you complain about your job and it's shit pay all the time. But if you spent even half the time you spend complaining actually doing your job instead, maybe you'd get that promotion and a decent wage!"

That was what decided it for me.

"I’ve changed my mind," I called out. "You can stay, Mrs. Hill. Stella needs us now, not shitty accusations."  
  
"You, you can't just..." Duncan spluttered.  
  
Glaring Olivia shook her head. "I can and I am. It's over Duncan...it should have ended a long time ago."  
  
Realizing he was outnumbered, Duncan turned and left; furious. After he left I shared a look with Kyle, the two of us feeling awkward being here, wondering how Stella and Jamie would react to what just happened.

“Mom, are you…?” Stella asked, biting her lip.

She was clearly still in a state.

“Stella, this doesn’t even begin to cover how sorry I am.” She said sadly. “Nor am I worthy of any forgiveness, but I swear...I will stand by you now, no matter what.”  
  
“And we will too.” Kyle added.

I smiled and then put in my own words. “Max and Warren as well, they’ll be here soon...We’re all going to support you guys.”  
  
“You guys...” Stella whispered with a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
Jamie smiled too, kissing Stella softly and I know then, despite the awful things that had happened, there was some hope.


	31. Chapter 30

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 30  
**

**_Kyle_  
** ******April 2 nd  2015  
**08:41 AM  
****

I had just finished signing the papers for my release; the bandages were gone, of all my injuries only a small scar on my neck remained. I was free to leave the hospital now, relieved I began to do so, but stopped, halfway down the hallway, I then turned and changed direction.

‘ _I can’t leave without first seeing Jamie and Stella, see how they are doing.’_ I reminded myself.

Smiling lightly I reached Stella’s room and saw Jamie sitting outside.

“Hey Jamie, how are you?” I asked lightly as I approached.

He looked up and smiled tightly, something clearly on his mind. “Hey there Kyle, I’m alright. So, that’s you out of here now.”

“Yeah, I’m getting out of here as soon as a I can, need some time away from here before Chloe has the baby and all.” I joked before smiling and explaining. “I wanted to check how you and Stella are doing?”

Jamie nodded slowly. “We’re...we’re good, Stella and her mom are talking just now. I decided to give them some privacy, I should be outta here in a couple of days myself.”  
  
“Good to hear.” I said with a sigh of relief. “So I guess it’s all over now.”

“Yeah.”

I paused, noting Jamie’s voice had a slight catch in it.

I asked, worriedly. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Sighing, Jamie bowed his head. "I just; feel terrible. I, what happened to Stella. I should've...I failed her."

“Don't stress too much," I sighed. "The more you think about it the worse you'll feel. There's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

I just hoped that would get through to him.

Unfortunately not, as Jamie then shook his head sadly.

"You fought harder against Philip while we were captive than I did." Jamie pointed out. "You did more to try and protect Stella than me."

"Only because he didn't consider me a threat. You weren't able to fight back." I told him, as I bit my lip; recalling the beating I took.  
  
"I...good point." Jamie replied, slightly hesitating, relaxing. "I could hardly see straight after he stopped beating me up…"

"I'm glad you can see now," I chuckled. "You did everything you could've done. And Stella's still here."  
  
"Thanks Kyle. You're right. It's over now; time to put things behind us and try to move forward." Jamie replied, finally managing a smile.

"Right," I said managing a tight smile before yawning and holding the bridge of my nose for a second.

Jamie smiled kindly. "Tired huh?"  
  
"Very." I groan. "I keep having nightmares. Mostly just my daughter growing up without me. It's been terrible."

Biting his lip at that Jamie sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it's scary...you know; if I hadn't invited you along, you wouldn't have been caught. Yet...it could have been even worse, if...if you and Chloe had come together. I suppose, I suppose we should just be glad it's over and it didn't get worse."

"You're right. I am glad it's over. But it's not your fault for inviting me.” I reassured him before thinking of Chloe again. “I just can't wait to see Chloe again. You guys should come over, when, ya know, you get everything... Settled."

Jamie smiled at that. "Sounds good to me."

I smiled nodding, glad that was settled at last. There was still one more stop to go.

**_Brian_  
** ******April 2 nd  2015  
**08:51 AM  
****

I sighed softly as I watched James and Rose finally left; I slowly entered the hospital room, Rachel was sitting up in the bed, she was pale but otherwise seemed okay.

“Rachel?”

She looked up and smiled. “Hey, mom and dad just went to get something to eat.”

I nodded. “Yeah, they asked me to come in...You know the only reason I waited outside was I felt it would be good for you guys to have some time together. Just the family.”  
  
“I know, but still, I’m glad you’re here.” She said. We’ve not had much chance to talk what with all the doctors checking to make sure I was alright and all with...what he did to me.”  
  
I sighed sadly and sat down. “Rachel...”  
  
She bit her lip. “Brian, I’m so sorry. I should’ve listened to you, you were right about Jefferson all along and...”

“Rachel.” I said gently. “Don’t, don’t let it eat you up. What matters is you are safe and it’s all over.”  
  
She smiled gently at that, a look of relief and I gently hugged her, happy that things were now finally calming down.

“So, what happens now?”

I grinned, as we parted and I explained. “Just focus on recovering, once you’re out of here, then we can worry about that...maybe see the others.”  
  
Rachel nodded; her expression dulling at that. She had heard only recently of what had happened to Jamie, Stella and Kyle.

As if on cue, at that moment there was a knock at the door. We turned and saw Kyle enter.

“Kyle?” Rachel gasped.

He grinned. “Hey, just came to see how you were doing.”

Rachel grinned. “Getting better, I should be out of here in a few days...hopefully.”  
  
“What about you?” I asked; concerned.

He grinned too. “I just got released; went to see how Jamie and Stella were doing and came to see you guys.”

Rachel nodded as did I and we enjoyed sitting around, chatting for a while, when James and Rose returned they joined us and we simply spoke, mainly about Rachel’s recovery and our hopes for Jamie and Stella too. All in all, it was clear that while there were still issues remaining, the worst of our nightmares were over at last.


	32. Chapter 31

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 31  
**

**_Jamie_  
** ******April 5 th  2015  
**10:22 AM  
****

I bit my lip as I shifted in my seat. I looked worriedly over at Stella who sat next to me. I could see she wasn’t in a good way right now, she was very nervous. Her breathing was irregular and she was sweating.

“Stella.” I said softly.

She started and turned to me. “Y-yes?”

I gently took her hand and squeezed it. “No matter what the doctors say, remember, I’m here for you.”

She managed a smile at that and relaxed slightly. We were at the hospital still. I had already been cleared and released, recovering from my injuries. The doctors were performing some last checks on Stella before she too would be released. We were just waiting to hear the results of those tests.

It was those results that made Stella nervous. Philip had brutally raped Stella during her captivity, with the intention not only of breaking her mind, but also impregnating her. I knew it would be tough, but I had sworn, I would stand by Stella, no matter what.

“Jamie, I...thank you.” She whispered.

I nodded and then squeezed her hand reassuringly again, for the doctor was now approaching us.

“Miss Hill.” He said at last as he stopped before us.

Stella tried to remain calm. “Y-yes.”

The doctor’s expression softened. “We have finished conducting our tests, you have made a full physical recovery, we’ve already discussed arrangements to help you recover mentally and emotionally from this ordeal. As a final note, no lasting damage from sexual assault was caused, you will also, I’m sure, be relieved to hear that you are not pregnant.”

The relief was palpable for both of us.

Outside the hospital we stood, holding onto each other, Stella grinned and I smiled back, letting her savour this moment. Letting her enjoy the air of freedom again.  
“It’s over, it’s finally over.” She whispered.

I grinned. “I know.”

I tightened my grip on her waist and she responded, gently placing her hands on either side of my head and pressing her forehead against mine. We remained that way for a while; both gazing longingly into each other’s eyes.

“Stella, I...” I began.

She nodded, pulling back slightly. “It’s been hard on both of us, being held prisoner, the suffering, the hospital, we’ve hardly been able to touch or be intimate with each other.”

I bit my lip for a moment, thinking how to word what I wanted to say. “Stella; you’re right, it was hard, so very hard. But we came through it, alive and, I’m sure, stronger. One thing I know for certain, my love for you is stronger than ever.”

“Jamie, that’s...” She whispered. “I feel the same way, so...we...”

I nodded and we both smiled; reaffirming our love for each other and it’s greater strength as we kissed deeply, for the first time since the whole nightmare started.

**_Brian_  
** ******April 5 th 2015  
**11:21 PM  
****

I lay on my side; a strange feeling of disquiet growing within me. I was in bed, due to the lateness of the hour, and was dressed appropriately in blue pyjama trousers, a white T-shirt and white ankle socks. The reason for my disquiet was I wasn’t alone in bed. Not wanting to be alone at night, Rachel had crept into my dorm room.

She lay by my side, clad in a pair of black panties and a white tank-top. I understood her desire to not sleep alone, after what she had been through. That was the very reason for my disquiet. Sure enough, my fears came to fruition when I noticed Rachel perspiring, her breathing becoming laboured and she began to toss and turn.  
  
“No, no, please, no!” She cried out.

I immediately tried to wake her up. “Rachel, Rachel, it’s me, hey...”

“No, don’t, not...not that...” She whimpered.

“Rachel.”

She gasped and jerked awake

“Hey, hey...” I spoke gently. “It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s just me. You’re in my room.”

She shuddered. “It was, I was there again, he was, I was about to...”

I pulled her close, hugging her. “It’s alright, you’re out of there now, you’re safe, it’s over.”

She sniffled but clung to me, and, with some gentle coaxing, I was able to get her back to sleep, before slowly drifting off myself, ensuring that I still held her, that no matter what, Rachel could rely on me, in her time of need.


	33. Chapter 32

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 32  
**

**_Chloe_  
** ******April 10 th 2015  
**11:32 PM  
****

It was strange how still the night sounded; as well as how restless I was. Usually, especially now in the eighth month, pregnancy would make me exhausted. Yet here I was in bed, awake. I wasn’t alone either; Kyle lay in bed next to me. It had taken some convincing for this to happen.

Even my joke about not exactly being able to get pregnant a second time, as well as the fact we weren’t even planning on doing any such thing, hadn’t exactly helped. Luckily Kyle had finally managed to convince his mom, I did my best to try and calm things with mom and David and now, here we were.

I let out a slow breath, lying on my back, hand resting on my swollen stomach. I could feel the little tyke moving around inside and a strange warm feeling built in my heart at that. I had to slightly alter my sleeping attire of course, still wearing shorts, a simple black coloured pair, but I now wore an oversized white T-shirt, to accommodate my stomach.

‘ _This T-shirt belonged to dad...wonder what he would’ve thought if he could see me now.’_ I wondered. _‘He’d be upset I’m sure, his daughter pregnant, while still a teenager. But I’m sure he’d like Kyle.’_

Smiling at that thought I looked to my boyfriend, lying in my bed with me. He lay on his side, in his usual sleepwear, blue boxers and a red T-shirt. He lay on his side, facing me, breathing lightly, but I knew he wasn’t as peaceful as he seemed.

The kidnapping and the near death experience still haunted Kyle, ever since he got out of the hospital he had tried to put a brave face on things. But I could see past it, could see the true look in his eyes. He had done well so far, keeping it together, but I was worried; if he didn’t face it directly soon, it might get worse for him.

I sighed. _‘_ _He thinks just because he was simply tied up and didn’t actually get hurt until the end he doesn’t need people to worry about him. Always says Stella and Jamie got it much worse and they’re the ones who needs help. But he’s suffering and needs help too.’_

Sure enough, at that moment, Kyle’s breathing changed, becoming erratic. I turned to Kyle, he was sweating, starting to toss and turn; he moaned and I knew right away he was having a nightmare.

“Kyle, Kyle!” I called out, shaking his shoulder.

He began to become more frantic. “No!”

I nudged his shoulder. “Kyle!”  
  
His eyes snapped open as he let out a gasp; then he saw me and tensed.

“Chloe, I...It...” He stammered.

I shook my head. “It’s alright, it was a nightmare. Please, talk to me Kyle.”

He grimaced but shook his head, sitting up. “No, I...It’s not...”

I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head.

Kyle stopped when he saw my look.

I then explained. “You’re letting this eat you up inside. Yes, you didn’t suffer as much as Jamie or Stella, but you still suffered and you need help, you need to talk about these problems. Please...”

“I just...There’s not much to say.” Kyle replied sadly. “I just see the kidnapping again, Philip standing over me with that knife...cutting my throat...You having to raise our daughter alone...”

I smiled lightly and pulled him into a tight hug as he ended up breaking down.

“Oh Kyle; those fears are understandable, but remember now, you’re safe, we’re here, and we’re gonna raise our daughter together.” I told him gently.

He took a moment to compose himself but smiled. It wasn’t much but it was a start, hopefully I could continue to help Kyle overcome this and, as we drifted off to sleep together, holding each other, I knew that we would be alright, we’d make it.


	34. Chapter 33

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Chapter 33  
**

**_Chloe_  
** ******May 20 th 2015  
**11:09 AM  
****

I was tense, on edge, Kyle was trying to calm me, but I couldn’t calm down. It was time, I knew it, I was at the due date for my pregnancy. The baby would be on her way, any time now.

“Chloe, please...”  
  
I shook my head. “We have to be ready Kyle, it’s gonna happen, I know it.”  
  
He nodded slowly. “I just think we...”  
  
However that was when it happened. At that exact moment, a sharp pain struck me; I cried out and grasped at my stomach. It wasn’t like all the other pains, but nothing seemed wrong, therefore, there was only one thing it could be.

“Chloe!?” Kyle cried out as he hurried over to me.

I grit my teeth and nodded. “This is it Kyle, she’s coming!”  
  
Kyle gasped. “God.”  
  
But he then seemed to gather himself and quickly got me out to the car. Mom had overheard and soon joined us while quickly called everybody else before, like Max and Warren, Jamie and Stella, Kyle’s mom and David, among others. Soon we were driving to the hospital. Before long we arrived and I was rushed through to the maternity ward. Kyle spoke to the others when they arrived before hurrying through to join me.

“Kyle, I…” I choked out through the pain.

He took my hand. “It’s alright Chloe, I’m here, you can do this.”

I nodded, groaning in pain as a contraction hit.

Kyle winced, I guessed I was practically crushing his hand as I went through the contractions. Before long now that everybody had arrived, a few of them came to check on us

Cindy smiled gently. “You two have done well, this is it, one more big hurdle and your parents.”  
  
“Great…” I groaned.

The others gathered around too; while he remained by my side; Kyle was no longer alone in coaching me, his mother and mom helped, the others offered what support they could and spoke to me, but in the end they had to wait outside so the midwife could work. Time passed by in a haze it felt like so long; then, suddenly when the midwife announced they were ready to move me through to the delivery room. Kyle jumped up, managing an awkward smile.

“This is it Chloe, you’re nearly there.” He said as reassuringly as he could.

I looked up at him, also managing a smile. “Yeah, this is…This is it, we’ll be parents soon.”  
  
We hurried through to the delivery room.

**_Kyle_  
** ******May 20 th 2015  
**04:11 PM  
****

To say I was nervous was an understatement, my nerves were shot. I clutched Chloe’s hand, trying to reassure her. We were in the home stretch now.

"Breathe, Chloe! Breathe."

Chloe huffed and puffed. I could tell she was irritated. Her labour had taken hours. I could only hope it would be over soon, for her sake, and I couldn't wait to meet my daughter. Our daughter.

Chloe nodded at me, she gave me a glare that read equal parts intensity and exhaustion. She wanted this over even more than I did.

I used my free hand, the one not being crushed under hers, to gently wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

Seconds later, it was over. Chloe gave one more blood-curdling moan before giving on last push. Then the baby was out.

The next few moments passed by in a blur. The baby became swaddled in a blanket, Chloe nearly passed out from her exhaustion, and the doctors bombarded myself and Chloe with questions.

"What should we name her?"

The question was directed towards the both of us. Chloe nodded at me, we talked about it before.

Minutes later, I found myself in the hallway walking towards the waiting room. I knew all of our friends and family were waiting patiently to hear the news of the birth. I had volunteered to relay the news while Chloe held our daughter for the first time, she deserved the honour.

I opened the door to many anxious faces. I smiled. I may be exhausted, but I was overcome by a feeling of joy. "Sophie's here," I was proud to announce.

I was bombarded by questions. Everyone wanted to know how Chloe was and how Sophie is. I tried to played mediator and calm them all down.

Everybody wanted a chance to see Sophie, and I let them. Quietly, and one at a time. Chloe had fallen asleep fast after her exertion. Joyce and David had a chance to come in, my mom came in, Max and Warren, Jamie and Stella, you get it.

After everybody had a chance to visit, the nurses quietly announced only immediate family was allowed. David had to go back to Blackwell, as well as Joyce to the Two Whales. My own mother felt too tired (likewise Mom). She decided to retire back to the house.

I sat by the sleeping Chloe. The baby was back in her little bed, all swaddled up under pink blankets.

A nurse came in moments later. "Would you like to hold her?"

I stood, a small, tired smile on my face. "Of course."

Gingerly, the nurse picked up my daughter and showed me how to delicately carry her. I carried Sophie over to my seat and held her.

I gazed down into her chubby baby cheeks, and I suddenly felt emotional. I never imagined I would be at this point, these last nine months had been a surreal roller coaster.

I never expected to be a father so early in my life, but when I gazed down at my beautiful daughter, I felt a love like no other. I felt myself promising to do everything I could to make her happy.

As Sophie's tiny fist wrapped around my finger, I gazed at her mother. I know I told her it before, but I do love her. I love how we created something so beautiful.

Just a few minutes later, I replaced Sophie back to her little bed, and I returned to my chair by Chloe. I fell asleep holding her hand.


	35. Epilogue

**Life is Strange: Fateful Meetings**

**Epilogue  
**

**_No POV_  
** ******July 31 st 2015  
**12:00 PM  
****

As they approached the beach where the rest of their friends were all currently waiting, ready to enjoy the little party they had set up to celebrate them all coming together and overcoming everything they had endured over the past year or so, Kyle, Chloe and Brian all smiled, Chloe carrying Sophie. They were all dressed for the beach, Kyle in a pair of black swimming trunks, a white T-shirt and black sandals. Meanwhile Chloe wore black shorts, a white tank-top with a bull design and white flip-flops. Brian wore white swim trunks with a black T-shirt and sandals. Finally Sophie was dressed in black shorts, pink baby shoes and a pink T-shirt with a number 1 daughter design on it. Almost as soon as they approached they were spotted by Rachel who greeted them.

“Hey guys, right on time.” She said.

As she said this she grinned at Brian’s expression as he saw her bikini, a sexy one with blue bottoms and a white top. They kissed and soon they joined the others, the boys removing their sandals and T-shirts. While Kyle cradled Sophie, Chloe removed her outer clothing until she was in her swimsuit, causing Kyle to end up with same expression as Brian had, Chloe’s bikini consisted on orange bottoms and a black top. Soon they were all seated and laughing together, Chloe once more cradling her and Kyle’s daughter.

Taking this moment of relaxation to observe the others, it was notable to Chloe that everybody was clearly looking forward to the beach, while the girls who were dating, seemed to have effortlessly drawn their boyfriends eyes with their swimsuits. First she noted Jamie, clad in dark blue swimming trunks, holding Stella who sat on his lap, clad in a pink string bikini and pink flip-flops.

Seated next to them, chatting with both of them was Brooke, clad in a simple red bikini, and Alyssa, who wore a purple one-piece swimsuit. Kate also wore a one-piece although hers was white. She was talking to a bikini clad Max, her bikini having pink bottoms and a white top. Max’s smirk made it clear she knew the effect she was having on Warren, who was wearing blue swimming trunks.

The final people present were two more couples, Dana, who looked stunning in her black strapless bikini, as did Juliet in her orange strapless string bikini. Their boyfriends were having a hard time focusing on anything else. Trevor, clad in yellow swimming trunks, kept his arm around Dana, smiling widely. Meanwhile, clad in Camouflage swimming trunks, Zachary looked like he could hardly believe his luck whenever he looked at Juliet.

Chloe smiled as she shifted Sophie into a more comfortable position as she looked at everyone and reflected. It had been a long and in many places, a hard, journey, but it was worth it in the end. They were all happy and everyone of them ready to look to the future. It had been a chance of fate them all meeting like this, and now it had given them all just what they needed; they all looked onwards, ready to face what came their way, together.


End file.
